Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour
by Ellewyl
Summary: Ça aurait pu être : "Naruto, tu es vivant !" "En tout cas, c'est pas grâce à toi !" Ou l'histoire d'un jeune danseur incompris éprouvé par la vie.
1. Je suis pas un méchant !

Coucou !!

De retour avec une fic SasuNaru ! Bonne lecture =D

Titre : Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... mais j'envisage sérieusement de les commander pour Noël... =P

Pairing : SasuNaru // YahiIta // GaaNeji // ShikaTema // KibaHina // LeeTen // SaiIno

Rating : M ( _pour le chapitre 13_ )

* * *

**  
Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Prologue  
**

* * *

Ecole de la Feuille, ville de Konoha, 9 ans auparavant…

-- Hé ! Regarde Sasuke-kun ! C'est pas Naruto sur la photo ? Demanda une fillette de huit ans à un garçon brun du même âge.

-- Hn, répliqua fort-à propos, celui-là

-- Mais si, regarde ! Naruto fait de la danse classique ! C'est marqué sur l'affiche, il y a son nom !

Le brun eut un rictus d'agacement : Peu lui importait les idioties de ce baka de blond ! Il regarda tout de même l'affiche, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Son rival, le garçon qui avait été le premier à jouer avec lui au monde faisait un sport de fille ! L'enfant plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer à ce dobe.

-- Sakura.

-- Oui Sasuke-kun ?

-- Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

-- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, acquiesça la petite aux cheveux roses, tirant la langue à sa copine Ino, au passage.

Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Sakura eut un léger sourire et partit en courant prévenir tous leurs amis.

Ainsi, quand Naruto entra dans la classe, tous ses amis l'attendaient, sans sourire et Sakura lui lança :

-- Naruto, tu dois changer de classe.

-- Nani ? Pourquoi Sakura-chan ?

-- Tu ne peux pas être ami avec nous et faire un truc de fille, répondit Kiba, un petit garçon brun avec les cheveux en bataille.

-- Je fais un truc de fille ? Sourit le blond.

-- La danse *crounch* classique *crounch*

-- Chôji… qui vous a dit que je faisais de la danse ?

-- Parce que c'est vrai ? Ricana Ino, moi qui pensait que ce n'était que quelque chose inventé par Sakura.

-- Pas du tout la truie, c'est Sasuke-kun qui m'a dit de te le dire.

-- Sa… Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? Comment tu le sais ?

-- Ecoute baka, la danse, c'est un truc de fille, après tu vas devenir un monstre qui aime les garçons !

-- Mais j'aime bien les garçons, répliqua Naruto, ne comprenant pas de quoi il était accusé.

-- Naruto ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne te parlerais plus et tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir à côté de moi ! Je te déteste ! Cria Sakura, une moue de dégoût peinte sur le visage, identique à celle de ces camarades.

-- Ouais, renchérit Kiba, t'es plus mon ami !

-- Le mien *crounch* non plus !

-- Moi ça m'embête cette histoire, bailla Shikamaru.

-- Tu n'es qu'une horreur ! T'es méchant ! Cria Ino.

-- …, fit Shino, complètement ailleurs, mais évitant de tourner son regard vers le blondinet en larmes.

-- Mais… mais…, hoqueta le petit blond, je… je suis pas méchant !

-- Naruto, appela Sasuke.

-- Qu… Quoi ?

-- Arrête de faire de la danse et tu seras gentil.

-- Je… je peux… pas Sasu…

-- Alors, l'interrompit le brun, tu es un méchant monstre et personne ne t'aime !

Les autres renchérirent, ne se rendant pas compte d'à quel point on pouvait être méchant lorsque l'on était enfant. Naruto fondit en larmes et courut hors de la classe, bousculant leur professeur, un homme nommé Ebisu, traversant à toutes jambes la cour de récréation, sortant de l'école avant que le portail ne se referme, poursuivit du regard par tous les enfants de sa classe, postés à la fenêtre et sortit dans la rue, ne regardant pas où il marchait. Entièrement plongé dans le mal qu'il ressentait à la poitrine, il n'entendit pas Ebisu qui hurlait d'horreur, ni ne vit le camion qui lui fonçait dessus. Il releva la tête en entendant un grand coup de klaxon et le crissement des pneus et se sentit tomber violemment dans un noir ténébreux…

* * *

**~~ Fin du Prologue ~~  
**

* * *

Et Voilà ^^

C'était joyeux hein ? =D

Alors, Reviews ?

A bientôt pour la suite xxx


	2. Naru, tu le connais ce Sasuke ?

HellOw' !

Merci à Chloé et à... "Lectrice" pour leurs reviews =D

Voici maintenant, le chapitre 1

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**  
Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 1  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 / Ou pourquoi c'est toujours dans ce chapitre qu'il se passe un truc chiant pour le héros ?**

De nos jours, Lycée Choderlos de Laclos ( CDL ), classe de Terminale Littéraire, 16h45.

-- Hoi Naruto, chuchota un jeune homme roux.

Un garçon blond lui fit un grand sourire en se tournant vers lui, interrogateur. Le roux sourit légèrement :

-- A la sortie, je te traîne en ville, j'ai repéré une superbe tenue qui t'irait à merveille !

Le blond grimaça, il aimait beaucoup les tenues que Gaara lui proposait mais son frère allait le tuer s'il rentrait en retard. Gaara sembla lire dans ses pensées car il chuchota :

-- T'en fais pas, ton frère, il dira rien on ira chez toi et on fera nos devoirs après, ok ?

Naruto acquiesça avec un grand sourire et Gaara lança :

-- Cool !

-- Gaara ! Veux-tu bien te taire et écouter mon cours ?!

-- Mais m'sieur ! Gaara il a rien besoin d'écouter, et puis franchement, on s'en fout ça sonne dans 10 minutes !

-- Lui est peut être doué Lee, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, râla le professeur Iruka, professeur d'histoire.

Un garçon à la coupe au bol et aux étranges vêtements d'un vert criant se rassit, boudeur. Son amie Tenten, une jolie brunette avec des macarons, pouffa de rire, cachée derrière l'épaule de sa meilleure amie Hinata, une fille toute timide, aux grands yeux mauves et aux longs cheveux noirs. Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se ruèrent dehors, à grands renforts de hurlements de joie. Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Hinata et Naruto sortirent plus tranquillement, discutant de tout « Raah j'ai de l'encre partout ! » ( Lee ) et de rien « T'es vraiment qu'un crétin » ( Gaara ).

Ils sortirent et s'assirent paisiblement sous le grand chêne du parc du lycée, attendant les deux derniers membres de la bande.

Une fille blonde à couettes, l'air d'être montée sur ressorts suivie par un grand brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux mauves, l'air très calme, arrivèrent en courant.

-- Alors, les terminales S ? Rit Tenten.

-- Les terminales S, ils sont contents d'être en week-end !

-- Déjà Temari ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on a repris pourtant, depuis les vacances de la Toussaint ! S'exclama la brunette.

-- Ce ne sont pas les Littéraires qui vont se plaindre, soupira le brun en s'asseyant.

-- Neji, tu as l'air crevé, ricana Lee.

-- Ouais… Kakashi est assommant en philo !

-- A ce point ? Demanda Gaara avant de s'exclamer : Naru ! Couvre ta gorge tout de suite !

-- Proteste autant que tu veux, tu mets ton écharpe, répliqua Neji.

Naruto fit la moue mais enfila son écharpe. Puis, il fit des signes avec ses mains. Ses amis lui demandèrent de ralentir ses signes. En effet, depuis le camion qui l'avait percuté lorsqu'il avait huit ans, Naruto était partiellement muet. L'an passé, il s'était fait opéré avec un nouveau médecin révolutionnaire, même si le risque pour Naruto d'y passer avait été de 65%. Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait voulu tenter et il s'en était sorti. Il était désormais capable de parler, mais continuait à s'exprimer en langage des signes sous les ordres de son médecin, Tsunade.

Gaara traduisit pour la troupe :

-- Il dit qu'il veut qu'on arrête de le traiter comme un gamin.

-- Naru-chan, remontre-moi le signe pour gamin Demanda Tenten.

Le blondinet s'exécuta, heureux de se voir si bien entouré. En effet, tous ses amis, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Temari mais surtout Gaara, son meilleur ami, avaient appris le langage des signes, ou les rudiments pour pouvoir converser avec leur ami. C'était très pratique pour se parler sans que les profs les voient.

Gaara se leva soudainement, attrapant Naruto qui poussa un léger cri éraillé, de surprise et annonça :

-- J'ai trouvé des fringues trop sexy à Naru ! Qui veut venir ?

-- Je viens, annonça Neji.

-- La même, cria Lee.

Les filles déclinèrent l'invitation, avec un sourire désabusé. Quand Naruto était en soirée, les seuls moments où il osait porter les tenues que Gaara lui choisissait en intégralité, c'était limite si ses amis devaient l'attacher pour ne pas le perdre de vue et qu'il se fasse draguer, voire plus. Il était vraiment sensuel, sexy et à tomber. Généralement, il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt, ou bien un pantalon, la vision d'un prof bavant à la vue superbe de son joli petit derrière était suffisamment traumatisante comme ça, merci bien.

Les quatre garçons partirent en riant dans le Centre-Ville, vers le magasin que Gaara avait déniché. Aussitôt entrés, les deux bruns et le roux poussèrent le blond vers la vendeuse qui fit un sourire de connivence à Gaara et entraîna le blond dans les cabines d'essayage. Il y eut environ trois secondes de silence, puis un léger cri, aux intonations douces mais offensées s'éleva :

-- Je ne veux pas porter…

La suite ne sortit pas, le blond fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Gaara lui tendit patiemment son inhalateur, tandis que Neji lui caressait les cheveux en sachant que Naruto adorait ça et que Lee lui tapotait la main, parfaitement inutile. De toute façon, Lee ne s'en vexait pas. Avec ces deux protecteurs et possessifs qu'était Neji et Gaara, il ne cherchait même pas à s'imposer. Il savait qu'il était utile par certains cotés car c'était lui qui avait réussi à arracher le premier rire oral du blond et qui savait toujours comment le faire rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou Naruto avait finalement consenti à essayer les affaires, le blond sortit de la cabine avec une moue trop craquante et Lee, Gaara et Neji ne purent qu'ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche et s'agripper aux accoudoirs des sièges pour ne pas se jeter sur leur ami.

Naruto était vêtu de blanc et noir, contrastant magnifiquement avec sa peau hâlée. En haut, il avait revêtu une simple chemise blanche écrue, ouverte aux trois quarts, moulant ses abdominaux finement ciselés et masquant le tatouage en forme de soleil pourvu d'inscriptions anciennes qu'il avait sur le ventre. De constitution, Naruto était de taille moyenne et très fin mais tout en muscles. En bas, un pantalon en cuir noir ceignait ses hanches, dévoilant le bas de son dos doré d'un air sauvage et diablement sexy. La vendeuse avait pris la liberté de passer la main dans ses cheveux de manière à faire retomber les mèches couleur du soleil sur ses doux yeux bleu azur. Le jeune homme mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, remuant inconsciemment et désirablement l'anneau qu'il avait sur le côté gauche de sa lèvre inférieure. Il portait des chaînes autours des hanches, passant entre ses jambes et soulignant sa virilité et son postérieur, ainsi que des bracelets noirs et blancs, légèrement féminins autour du poignet gauche, masquant le tatouage en forme de l'infini qui était dessiné à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme tourna machinalement la chevalière d'argent qui ornait son annulaire droit, d'un geste inconscient et signa :

**-- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

-- Waaah… Naru t'es… Gaara, rappelle-moi s'il te plaît que nous sommes ensemble tous les deux, murmura Neji.

-- Rappelle-moi la même chose chéri, répondit le roux.

-- Moi, je ne suis en couple avec personne, je peux lui sauter dessus ?

-- Lee, tu l'approches avec la moitié de ce raisonnement en tête, je t'éclate !

-- La même chose, même si t'es mon meilleur ami, tu ne touches pas à Naru, renchérit Neji.

Après que les trois garçons aient rassuré Naruto « Oui, ça te va bien » « Mais non t'es pas ridicule » « Enfin Naru, te montre pas au lycée comme ça, ou tu ne termines pas la journée habillé, promis ! »

Après que Lee se soit pris deux belle taloches de la part de, je cite « Bande de bourrins complètement frappés » dixit Naruto, qu'ils aient payé la vendeuse et convaincu Naruto de rentrer comme ça, Lee, Neji partirent d'un côté et Gaara et Naruto prirent le chemin de la grande maison de Naruto, sans qu'un baiser baveux amoureux, tendancieux, langoureux et tout ce qu'on veut ne soit oublié entre le couple de lapins. Naruto et Gaara pénétrèrent dans la maison, Gaara y venant tellement souvent que la famille oubliait qu'il n'habitait pas là, enlevèrent leur chaussures et Gaara cria à la place de son ami :

-- On est rentrés !

Une voix lointaine leur parvint :

-- Il y a du monde à la maison alors faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais pas de bruit.

-- Yahiko, je ne toucherai pas ton frère sans son consentement,… quoique c'est dur de résister vu comment on vient de l'habiller, termina le roux en éclatant de rire.

Un bruit de cavalcade suivit, puis un grand blond, musclé aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Naruto mais en légèrement plus foncé apparut. Il détailla Naruto de la tête aux pieds, le fit tourner et finalement, le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer en s'exclamant :

-- Waah Naruto ! T'es trop sexy petit frère !

Ce dernier soupira, se dégagea, récupéra ses poumons et signa :

**-- Yahi, qui sont les invités ?**

-- Ha ! Je t'ai pas dit ?

**-- Non, je n'en sais rien…**

-- Ça va te faire plaisir, viens ! Ramène-toi aussi Gaara !

Le roux sourit et Naruto le prit par la main en courant à la suite de son frère. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il stoppa net et Gaara se mangea sa tête dans le nez :

-- Aïe ! Naru préviens quand tu t'arrêtes !

Le blond ne répliqua pas, comme figé. Sous ses yeux, deux personnes le fixaient. Un grand brun, les cheveux longs, les yeux noirs lui souriait chaleureusement, l'autre un autre brun aux yeux tout aussi noirs les traits de marbre le regardait de haut en bas, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, une légère rougeur persistant au niveau des pommettes. Le regard du plus petit des deux bruns se fixa sur la main de Gaara que Naruto tenait toujours et se plissa. Yahiko, remarquant enfin le froid qui s'était légèrement installé, se racla la gorge et annonça :

-- Naruto, tu te souviens de Sasuke Uchiha ?

-- **…** le blond acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-- Et donc, voici son grand frère Itachi, et vous deux, je vous représente Naruto, mon petit frère, et Gaara, son meilleur ami.

Itachi s'inclina légèrement, faisant fi du fait que son frère et le petit blond hyper sexy qui avait déboulé il y a un instant ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Gaara lui rendit son salut et reporta son attention sur son ami :

-- Naruto ? Euh… on y va ?

Naruto parut se réveiller, jeta un regard glacial à Sasuke et tourna les talons entraînant Gaara avec lui.

Tout au long du chemin, ils entendirent les protestations de Gaara :

-- Hoi ! Naruto ! Ok, je te suis mais t'as intérêt à t'expliquer ou je rameute toute la bande !

-- **…**

-- Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Comment veux-tu que je m'en moque ? Tu oses me dire ça après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ? Très bien, tu l'auras cherché ! Yahiko, tu peux prévenir les autres, j'ai besoin de renfort !

Dans le salon, Yahiko s'étrangla :

_-- Tous_ les autres ?

-- Ouais, ta tête de mule de frère a décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui !

-- Euh… ok !

Yahiko décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro :

-- Neji ? Salut c'est Yahi ! Ta moitié a besoin d'aide, tout le monde à la maison (…) ok je m'en occupe (…) Tenten ? Ok , pas de soucis. Je me charge de Lee aussi. (…) C'est ça, salut !

Le grand blond raccrocha, et composa un deuxième numéro :

-- Allo, Lee ? (…) pardon m'sieur, je peux parler à Lee, c'est Yahiko ! (…) Non, je ne changerais pas ça, vous êtes quand même mon prof ! (…) C'est ça la fougue de la jeunesse, si vous le dîtes… (…) merci. Lee ? Ouais, il y a une razzia à la maison, tu arrives (…) ok super. Non, t'es pas obligé de courir ! (…) Quoi ? Ah non, je ne fais pas des pâtes pour tout le monde ! (…) Mais vous n'en avez pas marre de vous incruster à la maison ? (…) J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ok à toute suite ! Ramène la sauce hé crétin !

-- Yahiko ? Tu as de drôles de fréquentations, pouffa Itachi.

Le géant blond eut un sourire fatigué et marmonna en composant un troisième numéro :

-- Et encore, tu ne les as pas vu en soirée, ils sont impossibles. Ce soir, tu les verras très calmes. (…) Ah bonsoir Tenten (…) oui merci et toi ? (…)Ah bon ? Neji t'as déjà prévenue ? Il aurait pu m'avertir (…) oui… (…) si si ils sont prévenus aussi (…) un quart d'heure ? Tu vas courir ? (…) Ah oui, ton père, logique. A tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha pour la dernière fois et ouvrit la bouche, mais Sasuke le devança :

-- Comment va Naruto ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

Yahiko s'assit dans le canapé, regarda longuement Sasuke impassible, et finit par répondre, un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils :

-- Ecoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que mon frère t'en veut. Il s'est longtemps renfermé quand on a déménagé, on pensait que c'était à cause de l'éloignement de ses amis, mais il nous a certifié qu'il voulait déménager et qu'il n'avait plus d'amis. C'est Gaara, qu'il a rencontré six mois après s'être installé ici, qui l'a sorti de sa dépression, Neji qui lui a arraché son premier sourire, Lee, son premier rire, Tenten, sa première grimace, Temari son premier rougissement et Hinata ses premières paroles.

-- Naruto est bien entouré ?

-- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point Itachi. Entre Neji, qui est de constitution semblable à un chromosome près de l'iceberg moyen et Gaara, qui est complètement psychopathe et sadique, même les profs n'osent plus rien lui dire. Et inutile de te dire que si tu essayes de lui faire du mal, les deux autres rappliquent illico et je ne donnes pas cher de ta peau Sasuke, même si tu comptes sur ton entraînement au judo pour te défendre.

-- A ce point ?

-- A ce point.

Itachi eut une moue impressionnée, imitée par Sasuke qui essaya vainement de la masquer. Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Itachi pouffa franchement en entendant le « L'invasion commence » de Yahiko. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un geste que la porte s'éclata contre le mur et une voix hurla au moment même ou Yahiko demandait « C'est qui ? »

-- Bon sang Yahiko ! Tu pourrais ouvrir la porte quand on a des invités ! J'ai trouvé un truc sur le paillasson, je te l'amène et je file voir Naru-Ultra-Canon-Sexy-Sensuel-A-Tomber-Chan !

-- Temari… murmura Yahiko en soupirant sous les rires retenus de son ami.

La blonde survoltée pénétra dans le salon, déposa un Lee évanouit dans un fauteuil, fit un sourire aux deux bruns, plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue du géant blond et tous purent l'entendre monter les escaliers en hurlant « Narutoooooooooo ! C'est qui le brun sexy qui pose dans ton salon ? Nar.. Kyaaaaa ! Je reviens tout de suite ! » et les redescendre en courant. Elle entra dans la cuisine, se passa un morceau de papier hygiénique sous le nez et remonta en hurlant :

-- Je monte le papier ! Puta*n Naru-chan ! T'es trop à tomber !

Gaara, assis sur le lit, Naruto prostré dans les bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules et de sa taille, lui jeta un coup d'œil et demanda :

-- Où est Lee ?

-- Dans les choux ! Euh… dans le salon ! Naruto, hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix à peu près douce.

Gaara se détacha de Naruto, regardant Temari s'asseoir sur le lit et lui prendre la main, et descendit sans bruit. Tout aussi furtivement, il entra dans le salon, traversa la cuisine, en ressortit avec un verre d'eau à la main, s'approcha du fauteuil ou Yahiko essayait vainement de réveiller Lee et renversa le contenu de son verre sur la tête du brun qui poussa un hurlement perçant, et avouons-le, très peu masculin en boudissant sur ses pieds :

-- Gaara ! C'est froid !

-- Viens crétin. Naruto est avec Temari là-haut.

-- Il s'est changé ?

-- Pas eu le temps. Et non, tu ne le touches pas !

Le brun grimaça et éclata de rire, puis remercia Yahiko, lui colla un pot de sauce bolognaise dans les mains et monta rejoindre ses deux amis blonds. Gaara fixa Sasuke de son regard sans expression, sans ciller et le brun ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Gaara mumura « Sasuke… Uchiha ? » et quand le brun acquiesça, il eut un sourire satisfait mais plutôt inquiétant et tourna les talons afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée qui avait été refermée ( Quelle idée ! ) suivi par les deux bruns et le blond. Une tornade brune se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. La silhouette se redressa, en position assise, sur les hanches du roux et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-- Comment va Naru ? Yahiko ne m'a rien dit au téléphone ! Si c'est Lee qui l'a touché, je te jure que je le…

-- Neji, s'écria une voix lointaine, je t'emm-rde !

-- Chéri, enlève-toi de là, s'il te plaît.

Neji ecarquilla les yeux, rougit violemment et se releva après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres du son petit ami.

-- On attend Tenten et je vous explique tout.

-- Ça, ça concerne sa vie antérieure, je me trompe ?

-- Non, c'est bien ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a changé d'école.

-- Ah.

-- Oui, comme tu dis. Salut Hinata, viens on va monter ! Je te préviens, Naruto est toujours en tenue qu'on lui a acheté. Ah ! Et je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha et son grand frère…

-- Itachi, répondit le susnommé avec un sourire.

Les deux Hyuuga s'inclinèrent brièvement et montèrent dans la chambre accompagnés du rouquin.

-- Hyyyyya !

*_BOUM_* ( _Tiens ça faisait longtemps_ )

-- Oh merde Hinata !

-- C'est bon Tema, on la pose sur la chaise de bureau et elle se réveillera toute seule, l'apaisa Neji en installant sa cousine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten arriva. Dans la chambre, Naruto était assis sur le lit, entre Gaara et Temari, Neji était assis sur un coussin, le dos contre les jambes de son petit ami, Hinata la tête sur les cuisses de son cousin et Tenten sur les genoux de Lee, sur la chaise de bureau.

Gaara prit la parole :

-- Quand il avait huit ans, Naru avait plein d'amis, dont ce Sasuke. Sauf qu'un jour, ils ont tous découvert qu'il faisait de la danse classique et du coup, ils l'ont rejeté, traité de monstre et lui ont même presque ordonné de changer de classe. Du coup, Naru s'est sauvé dans la rue en pleurant, et… le… le camion l'a… percuté.

Un grand silence suivit, entrecoupé par quelques légers sanglots du blondinet, puis Neji demanda d'un air grave :

-- Sais-tu ce que ce Sasuke fait ici ?

**-- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il se souvenait de moi !**

-- C'était qui pour toi ?

Naruto jeta un regard désolé à Gaara, qui accentua la pression sur sa cuisse ( bah oui, il a besoin de ses mains pour parler ) d'un geste réconfortant.

**-- C'était mon meilleur ami. Nous étions un peu rivaux, c'est normal à cet âge, mais c'est moi qui avait joué en premier avec lui quand il était arrivé dans l'école. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit, mais il m'aimait beaucoup.**

-- Mais…

**-- Gaara, c'est du passé. Je ne ressens rien de plus pour lui que de l'indifférence et un peu de colère. C'est en grande partie sa faute si je suis muet aujourd'hui.**

Gaara sembla pensif quelques minutes et reprit son sourire sadique :

-- Est-ce qu'il est jaloux ce gars ?

**-- Je ne sais pas. Il ne voulait pas que je joue avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et quand on jouait à plusieurs, il boudait.**

-- Jaloux et possessif, parfait, parfait…

**-- Mais Gaara, on avait huit ans !**

-- Et alors ? Je sais ce qu'on va faire…

Lee et Naruto se regardèrent en souriant avec lassitude et amusement et Temari pouffa :

-- En gros… on fait comme d'habitude cher frère…

-- C'est ça...

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**


	3. J'y crois pas ! Il t'a oublié !

Hey hey hey !!

Encore merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviexs ! Vous n'imaginez pas ( _tout ce que Citroën peut faire pour vous Hahahaha..haha..ha...hum !_ ) comme ça me fait plaisir !! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir dix reviews O__O

Merci beaucoup :)

Maintenant, place au chapitre !!

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 2**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 / ou le mode d'emploi pour faire chier les bruns**

_Revenons un peu en arrière, au moment où Itachi annonçait à Sasuke qu'ils allaient passer le week-end chez son vieil ami Yahiko Namikaze._

-- Yahiko Namikaze ? Non, je ne vois pas qui c'est, déclara un jeune homme brun de dix huit ans.

Sasuke Uchiha, le brun en question observa d'un œil critique son reflet dans le miroir. Il était, sans se vanter, vraiment bien bâti. Plutôt grand, entre 1,75 et 1,80 mètres, taille acceptable pour un Uchiha. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coiffés soigneusement en pics à l'arrière de son crâne et deux mèches noires souples encadraient son visage d'albâtre. Ses yeux noirs comme du charbon, avec quelques reflets rouge sang près de la pupille auraient pu vous incendier comme dans le volcan le plus profond, mais ils étaient si glacials, que par opposition, ils auraient pu vous geler comme sur la banquise la plus épaisse. Son nez était fin et droit, un anneau d'argent ornait son arcade sourcilière droite. Il portait généralement un pantalon moulant noir ainsi qu'une chemise écrue pour y contraster. Un tatouage lui peignait le bras droit, composé de légères taches en forme de petites virgules qui se propageait jusque sur son torse musclé. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient musclés comme s'ils avaient été fait d'acier, des muscles puissants, sans donner un effet gonflette qui lui aurait fortement déplu. En un mot comme en cent, Sasuke était craquant.

Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur se dents, vérifiant leur blancheur. Certes, il ne connaissait pas tous les amis d'Itachi, mais il pouvait tout de même faire bonne impression.

-- Monte dans la voiture Sasuke, on y va.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte. Un homme blond, immense, les yeux bleus foncés, avec des piercings sur les arcades sourcilières, sur les lèvres et la langue leur ouvrit. Pour ne rien gâcher à ce ravissant tableau, le géant en question avait un large sourire chaleureux.

-- Ita-chan !

Sasuke hoqueta. Ita-chan ? Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son frère qui avait rougit en entendant ce surnom.

-- Bonjour Yahiko. Tu vas bien ?

-- Très bien et toi ? Oh ! Mais c'est ton petit frère ? Sasuke si je me rappelle bien ?

-- Enchanté, Yahiko-san.

-- Bouarf... oublie les politesses ! Yahiko tout court suffira ! Mais entrez donc ! Mon petit frère n'est pas encore arrivé, il ne devrait pas tarder. Ça fait bien dix ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Désolé Yahiko, mais Sasuke ne se souvient pas de ton frère.

-- Ah ? Je suis sûr que ça va te revenir.

-- Yahiko, tu m'as dit que tu serais très occupé ce week-end ?

-- Oui, c'est exact, je vais naviguer à l'hôpital. Gaara ne peut pas se charger de mon frère, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Mais au fait, Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu accompagné Itachi ?

-- C'est une question que je me pose depuis que nous sommes partis.

-- Je l'ai amené, répondit Itachi, car lui et son groupe d'amis vont venir faire un stage par ici et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être l'héberger.

-- Pas de problèmes. Enfin, tant que ça ne dérange pas Naruto.

Naruto ? Ce nom évoquait quelque chose d'ancien en Sasuke. Mais il n'avait jamais connu de Naruto Namikaze. Son meilleur ami de primaire s'appelait bien Naruto, mais son nom était Uzumaki, et il était mort, renversé par un camion dix ans auparavant. D'ailleurs, il avait un frère… comment se nommait-il déjà ?

Une voix lointaine leur parvint :

-- On est rentrés !

-- Il y a du monde à la maison alors faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais pas de bruit, répondit Yahiko en riant sous cape.

-- Yahiko, je ne toucherai pas ton frère sans son consentement,… quoique c'est dur de résister vu comment on vient de l'habiller, clama une voix suivi d'un éclat de rire.

Yahiko se leva et fonça dans le couloir en direction de son frère et de son psychopathe d'ami. Il détailla Naruto de la tête aux pieds, le fit tourner et finalement, le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer en s'exclamant :

-- Waah Naruto ! T'es trop sexy petit frère !

Sasuke entendit les bruits de pas revenir peu après et leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans un océan large et étonné. Il resta figé un instant et ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'exclamer :

-- Aïe ! Naru préviens quand tu t'arrêtes !

Sasuke regarda plus intensément le blond qui ne disait rien, tel une statue de cire. Ces grands yeux bleus, il les avait vu se remplir de larmes et de joie, ses cheveux blonds, il avait passé cent fois ses doigts dedans, s'émerveillant de leur douceur telle la soie et il avait secrètement fixé ces lèvres rosées étirées en un éternel sourire des milliers de fois ! Tout cela le frappa comme une bombe. Sa première pensée fut « _Il est vivant !_ » ; la deuxième et la troisième eurent lieu d'être quand il se focalisa sur les vêtements et le corps de Naruto. Elles se résumèrent à « _Waah ! Il est sexy_ » pour la deuxième, et la troisième, d'ordre plus matériel, fit son apparition de cette manière « _Bon, opération croiser les jambes. Pense à ton prof de sciences en train de se faire la secrétaire_ ». Puis, la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant que son cerveau ne se déconnecte devant le trop plein d'information fut quand il fixa son regard sur la main que tenait toujours Naruto, celle d'un grand roux à l'aura protectrice et possessive exclusivement tournée vers SON Naruto, et pourrait être résumée ainsi « _C'est qui celui-là ?_ » Inconsciemment, il plissa les yeux. Yahiko, remarquant enfin le froid qui s'était **légèrement** installé, se racla la gorge et annonça :

-- Naruto, tu te souviens de Sasuke Uchiha ?

-- **…** le blond acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-- Et donc, voici son grand frère Itachi, et vous deux, je vous représente Naruto, mon petit frère, et Gaara, son meilleur ami.

Itachi s'inclina légèrement, faisant fi du fait que son frère et le petit blond hyper sexy qui avait déboulé il y a un instant ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Gaara lui rendit son salut et reporta son attention sur son ami :

-- Naru ? Euh… on y va ?

Naruto parut se réveiller, jeta un regard glacial à Sasuke et tourna les talons entraînant Gaara avec lui.

Tout au long du chemin, ils entendirent les protestations de Gaara :

-- Hoi ! Naruto ! Ok, je te suis mais t'as intérêt à t'expliquer ou je rameute toute la bande !

-- **…**

-- Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Comment veux-tu que je m'en moque ? Tu oses me dire ça après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ? Très bien, tu l'auras cherché ! Yahiko, tu peux prévenir les autres, j'ai besoin de renfort !

Dans le salon, Yahiko s'étrangla :

_-- Tous_ les autres ?

-- Ouais, ta tête de mule de frère a décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui !

-- Euh… ok !

Sasuke n'avait pas réenclenché le mode manuel depuis le regard glacial que lui avait jeté Naruto et le fait que ce roux, Gaara, qu'il détestait déjà, avait appelé SON Naruto, Naru. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Naruto était son meilleur ami. Sasuke tilta à cette pensée. Naruto ? Un ami ? Il l'avait presque précipité sous les roues d'un camion et il pensait que Naruto voudrait être son ami ? Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver. D'autant plus que Sasuke ne voulait pas de Naruto comme d'un ami. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait décidé que ce blond serait à lui. Qu'il serait le premier à lui faire ressentir les affres du plaisir.

-- Comment va Naruto ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

Yahiko s'assit dans le canapé, regarda longuement Sasuke impassible, et finit par répondre, un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils :

-- Ecoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que mon frère t'en veut. Il s'est longtemps renfermé quand on a déménagé, on pensait que c'était à cause de l'éloignement de ses amis, mais il nous a certifié qu'il voulait déménager et qu'il n'avait plus d'amis. C'est Gaara, qu'il a rencontré six mois après s'être installé ici, qui l'a sorti de sa dépression, Neji qui lui a arraché son premier sourire, Lee, son premier rire, Tenten, sa première grimace, Temari son premier rougissement et Hinata ses premières paroles.

-- Naruto est bien entouré ? Demanda Itachi.

-- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point Itachi. Entre Neji, qui est de constitution semblable à un chromosome près de l'iceberg moyen et Gaara, qui est complètement psychopathe et sadique, même les profs n'osent plus rien lui dire. Et inutile de te dire que si tu essayes de lui faire du mal, les deux autres rappliquent illico et je ne donnes pas cher de ta peau Sasuke, même si tu comptes sur ton entraînement au judo pour te défendre.

-- A ce point ?

-- A ce point.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil qu'il s'empressa de rabaisser dès qu'il le remarqua. Yahiko et Itachi continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques temps, ayant migré dans la cuisine pendant que Yahiko faisait cuire les pâtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un Yahiko donner toute la puissance de sa voix pour crier :

-- A taaaaaaaaaaable !!!

Un bruit de cavalcade suivit et tous les amis de Naruto firent irruption. Une petite brune à l'air extrêmement timide parlait à l'oreille de Naruto qui pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le roux s'adressa à elle en lui disant :

-- Hinata, s'il s'étouffe, tu vas m'entendre.

-- Et toi chéri, si tu menaces ma cousine, tu vas m'entendre aussi, répliqua Neji avec un sourire.

Gaara approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Lee et dû murmurer quelque chose car Lee éclata de rire si fort que les trois filles crurent bon de lui asséner une taloche sur le crâne.

-- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ?

-- Si tu parlais moins fort, soupira Tenten.

-- Si t'étais moins con surtout ! S'écria Temari.

-- Lee-kun, tu... tu veux bien aller mettre le… le couvert avec Yahiko-san ?

-- A vos ordres Hinata-hime ! S'exclama le brun en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Sasuke s'était levé et aidait Yahiko à mettre le couvert, quand une bombe à retardement entra avec fracas dans la pièce spacieuse et renversa le géant blond, faisant voler les assiettes qui effectuèrent un formidable vol plané à travers toute la pièce et semblaient bien parties pour exploser contre le mur, quand deux éclairs, un brun et un rouge apparurent et rattrapèrent les assiettes quelques secondes avant leur chute qui paraissait inéluctable. Sasuke plissa les yeux et les ouvrit en grand en s'apercevant que Neji et Gaara posaient les assiettes sur la table et aidaient Yahiko à se relever, le géant trouvant plus utile de jurer de toute la force de ses poumons plutôt que de se remettre debout. Ce-dernier se tourna lentement vers Lee, qui non content d'avoir failli déclencher la troisième Guerre Mondiale ( _QUI exagère ?_ ) s'escrimait maintenant à empiler des verres en cristal les uns sur les autres pour les transporter jusque sur la table.

Sasuke attrapa vivement les verres et les déposa tout aussi rapidement sur la table, sans en casser un seul. Naruto qui était entré en entendant Yahiko, jeta un regard froid à Sasuke, qui se transforma en regard neutre accompagné d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Le brun profita de cette ouverture que lui laissait Naruto pour le questionner, regardant vaguement Yahiko enguirlander ce _–boulet-_ ce pauvre _–boulet-_ ce pauvre Lee _– qui était vraiment un boulet-_ :

-- Naruto, je... je suis vraiment soulagé que tu sois vivant ! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Que t'es t'il arrivé ? Raconte-moi, je t'en prie !

-- Naruto eut un sourire triste et tira sur la manche de Gaara, qui se détourna du spectacle jouissif d'un Lee tout penaud et sourit doucement à son ami :

-- Il y a un problème Naru ? Ce gars t'embête ?

Sasuke ne put retenir un très léger sourire à peine esquissé en voyant le blond jeter un regard exaspéré à Gaara. Il le perdit tout de suite en voyant le roux fixer un point sur Naruto, bien plus bas que son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa à son tour les yeux. Il hoqueta de stupeur, voyant les mains de Naruto bouger à une vitesse folle. Le roux hocha plusieurs fois la tête, faisant quelques signes à son tour, et finalement, il releva la tête fixant Sasuke de ses yeux turquoise inquiétants et déclara :

-- Naruto estime que tu mérites une réponse au nom... tu veux vraiment que je dise ça ? Bon, au nom de votre ancienne amitié.

-- Le visage de Sasuke s'éclaira un bref instant devant les paroles du rouquin. Ainsi, Naruto ne l'avait pas oublié. Il se reconcentra, Gaara continuait :

-- Il a dit qu'il était étonné que tu croies qu'il était mort, que lui, il aurait vérifié si ça t'était arrivé à toi, mais qu'il ne t'en veut pas, parce qu'après tout, il n'est qu'un méchant que personne n'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Aïe ! Naru ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Ok ok ! Bon, le truc pour le méchant, il ne l'a pas dit, il s'est arrêté au fait qu'il ne t'en voulait pas. Ensuite, pour ce qui lui est arrivé, je vais te raconter ma version des faits. Après s'être fait renversé, il a passé huit mois dans le coma et sa famille a déménagé pendant ce temps, le faisant transférer ici. Donc, il s'est réveillé et il a recommencé à vivre, grâce à nous, ses amis. Aïe ! Arrête un peu ! Je sais, tu peux râler, n'empêche que c'est moi qui décide pour le moment ! Oui, je sais où je peux aller et surtout ce que je peux y faire, pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire, tu vas effrayer...

-- Yaaaaahh ! Na... Naruto-kun, c'était quoi ce geste là ?

***BOUM***

-- ... Hinata... Neji ! Ramasse ta cousine on va marcher dessus ! Bref, quant à ce qui lui arrive maintenant, ton cher ancien ami Naruto a eut les cordes vocales déchirées par le camion qui lui a foncé dessus parce qu'il s'était enfui devant votre extrême gentillesse à tous !

Un grand silence plana devant la brusque montée de voix de Gaara. Sasuke respirait vite et fort, chaque inspiration lui semblait douloureuse devant la révélation de Gaara. Il ferma les yeux, ne voyant donc pas Naruto faire des signes rapidement. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit le porte parole recommencer à déclarer :

-- Mais il te fait savoir que tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du souci, il va très bien, merci.

-- Na... Naruto... tu as eu les cordes vocales coupées... ça veut dire que...

-- Cela veut dire que je suis partiellement muet.

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

Dis Da-chan...

Darkel : _Quoi ?_

Tu penses qu'on va m'en vouloir ?

Darkel : _Ma vieille... Il y aura TOUJOURS quelqu'un pour t'en vouloir ?_

Tu penses ? Alors je peux déprimer en paix ?

Darkel : _Non, tu as une fiction à terminer et j'en connais plusieurs qui vont te tuer si tu ne le fais pas !_

***Sigh***

A bientôt !! ^^


	4. Mais je ne veux pas dormir avec toi !

Coucou ^^

Je vais donc, à la demande d'une fanfickeuse, remettre le _pairing complet_ :

Pairing : SasuNaru // YahiIta // GaaNeji // **Ancien** GaaNaru // **Ancien** _?_Naru // KibaHina // **Futur** ShikaTema // LeeTen // **Futur** _?_Ino

C'est plus clair ? :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 / Première nuit ensemble…**

-- Cela veut dire que je suis partiellement muet.

Sasuke écarquilla grand les yeux devant la voix éraillée et douloureuse du garçon blond. Il s'approcha doucement de Naruto qui se massait la gorge, agacé que ce soit si douloureux alors qu'il n'avait que chuchoté, et tendit une main tremblante, dans le but avoué de lui caresser la joue et s'il avait de la chance, de le serrer dans ses bras. Alors que sa main allait entrer en contact avec la peau semblant si douce de Naruto, il fut arrêté par un bloc de glace nommé Neji.

-- Que… ?

-- Ecoute-moi bien Uchiha, je déteste me répéter. Naruto a suffisamment souffert de ton idiotie à toi et tes potes, alors maintenant qu'il est heureux, ne vient pas tout gâcher, c'est clair ?

-- … Sasuke soutint son regard sans ciller, peu impressionné.

-- Je suppose que tu as compris le message, car, tu ne voudrais pas que _notre_ Naruto souffre pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce aurait pu facilement être coupée par un couteau à beurre. Mais comme personne n'avait de couteau, ce fut Yahiko qui se chargea de désamorcer la bombe.

***BAM***

**( **_Hurlement de l'auteur : _**Mais non ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'assommer Lee, triste abruti ! Je parlais de faire diversion, sombre et funeste avorton ! ) **

-- Je dois dire quelque chose, cette ambiance morose…

-- Euh… Yahiko, tu fais des rimes ? Demanda Itachi ?

-- Cette ambiance morose, ça me coupe l'appétit alors que moi… J'AI LA DALLE !!!

-- Ah… je vois…, marmonna le jeune homme brun en soupirant.

-- A table alors ? Questionna Lee.

Les convives se mirent à table, dans une ambiance assez lourde. Naruto parlait avec ses mains et Gaara faisait le traducteur, en même temps que d'une main, il mangeait comme il le pouvait et de l'autre, il traçait des cercles apaisants sur la cuisse de son petit ami. Lequel ne tarda pas à réagir.

-- Hum… J'ai oublié où sont... les toilettes. Gaara, chéri, tu veux bien me les montrer ?

-- Neji, tu viens ici au moins une fois par semaine, tu sais forcément où sont les toilettes, déclara Lee.

Naruto pouffa légèrement et tapota la main de Lee, compatissant, Tenten de l'autre côté faisait la même chose et Temari se cognait la tête sur l'épaule de Yahiko d'un air désespéré, tandis que Gaara et Neji disparaissaient pour une dure indéterminée. Hinata toussota pour masquer un rire naissant et demanda à la cantonade, faisant fi de son apparente timidité :

-- Qui veut des pâtes ?

Yahiko éclata de rire, suivit par tous les autres, excepté Sasuke et Itachi, qui avaient juste un sourire amusé plaqué sur leurs lèvres. Un long gémissement leur parvint et Lee s'exclama :

-- Ha ! J'ai compris ! Neji avait juste envie de fairHmmPfff !

Temari, Tenten, Naruto et Yahiko l'avaient bâillonné, regardant Lee d'un air réprobateur. La blonde regarda Itachi en souriant, tout en nettoyant sa main sur le pull de Lee et lui dit :

-- En fait, c'est juste qu'Hinata est très sensible et dès qu'elle imagine ce que Gaara est en train de faire à Neji, elle…

***BOUM***

-- … s'évanouit. Euh… Oups ?

Naruto et Yahiko eurent le même mouvement simultané, ils se frappèrent le front avec la paume de leur main en soupirant.

Une fois Hinata réanimée, Neji et Gaara tout à fait calmés et le repas terminé, il fut temps de dire au revoir aux amis de Naruto. Ils partirent sans faire trop de difficultés, à part Gaara qui fixa les deux bruns pendant trente longues secondes sans rien dire, Naruto qui fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux devant le courant d'air que la porte ouverte avait fait naître, faisant entrer le vent hiver **(** _Chanson en thème de l'auteur :_ **Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver ! )** Et Neji qui menaça Sasuke pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se faire frapper par Yahiko et Naruto, tout se passa très bien.

-- Bon, fit Yahiko, une fois la porte refermée et la salle à manger entièrement nettoyée, Itachi, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, ok ?

-- Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Par contre, Naruto-kun, peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ce sourire amusé ?

Naruto s'empressa de le masquer pour se recomposer un visage neutre. Il fit quelques signes et Yahiko grimaça :

-- Charmant, merci. Ce n'est rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami, avant de continuer, avec un sourire vengeur : la chambre d'ami n'est pas disponible pour le moment, Naruto, ton lit trois places, tu vas devoir le partager avec Sasuke.

-- **… !** Signa Naruto à toute vitesse.

-- Oui, je sais où je peux me les mettre mes idées perverses, sois poli tu veux ! Tu l'étais beaucoup plus quand tu parlais encore !

Sasuke et Itachi ouvrirent de grands yeux et Itachi prit la parole prudemment :

-- Yahiko, tu ne devrais pas lui dire de telles choses, ça pourrait le blesser, non ?

-- Ne t'en fais pas Itachi. Je te remercie de te soucier du bien-être moral de mon petit frère, mais ça ne peut pas le blesser, vu que c'est moi qui lui dit.

-- Euh… Yahiko, je peux dormir sur le canapé, je ne veux pas importuner Naruto.

-- Tu sais Sasuke, Naruto serait plus blessé si tu refusais de dormir avec lui que si tu dormais dans son lit. Tant que tu ne le violes pas. Et il a beau râler tout ce qu'il peut, si tu acceptes, ça le rassurera.

-- Le rassurer ? Mais pourquoi ?

-- Pour… D'accord, je ne lui dirais pas ! Tu le feras bien un jour, non ? Ok, comme tu veux. Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu plaisantes là ? Ecoute-moi bien tête d'andouille bornée.

Yahiko commença à signer des phrases rapidement, dialoguant sans aucun problème avec son frère, mais rendant impossible la compréhension pour les deux autres qui se regardaient, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que les deux aient un visage aussi sérieux. Yahiko reprit soudainement la parole :

-- D'accord. Je lui demande, déclara-t-il en soupirant, avant de se tourner vers le cadet des deux bruns, Sasuke, ce que tu vas voir dans la chambre à Naruto, il n'y a que Gaara et Neji qui sont au courant. Alors, tu vas devoir nous promettre de ne révéler à personne ce que tu verras, sinon, là, tu iras dormir dans la voiture de ton frère.

-- Je… c'est si grave que ça ?

-- C'est grave pour Naruto.

-- Très bien, je vous le promets, j'emporterais son secret dans la tombe.

Naruto inclina la tête et lui signa quelques mots :

-- Il accepte que tu dormes avec lui et râle contre ton évocation mortuaire...

Le blondinet se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère, un sur la joue d'Itachi et désigna l'escalier à Sasuke, pour qu'il le suive. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Sasuke regarda tout autour de lui avec un œil appréciateur la chambre du beau blond.  
Les murs étaient de couleur pêche, les meubles étaient en bois de hêtre, et sur le parquet plutôt sombre, un tapis écru était posé. Au centre de la pièce, collé au mur du fond, un immense lit trônait, sa couette _semblant_ être faite d'extraits de nuages, ses oreillers, de plumes de cygne et ses draps avaient la texture de la soie. Sur la gauche, autour de la fenêtre aux rideaux écrus tirés, il y avait un bureau où étaient entassés une pile de livres de cours, des notes prises à la va-vite et une lampe qui semblait disparaître sous le bazar ambiant. C'était la seule partie de la chambre qui était désordonnée. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il y avait une grande étagère remplie à craquer de livres en tous genres, rangés par taille et par nom. De l'autre côté, sur la droite, il y avait une commode où était posée une chaîne hi-fi, le tout entourée par deux plantes en pot.  
L'atmosphère de la pièce était paisible et calme. Toute la chambre dégageait un parfum boisé relaxant. Sasuke s'y sentait bien, vraiment bien.

Naruto lui lança un pyjama qu'il avait pioché dans la commode et en sortit un pour lui même avant de s'enfermer dans une pièce juxtaposée. La porte de cette pièce était juste derrière l'étagère, c'est pourquoi Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu. Il se changea rapidement, attendit que Naruto ressorte et aille se brosser les dents.  
Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke alla dans la salle de bains pour se laver. Cela ne lui prit quelques minutes mais quand il pénétra dans la chambre, après avoir frappé, il vit Naruto qui était penché sur plusieurs machines médicinales, refusant obstinément de croiser son regard, malgré la rougeur qui persistait sur ses joues devant la peur d'être rejeté et la honte d'avoir besoin de tant de soins.  
Sasuke chassa toutes les sombres pensées qui auraient pu alourdir son cœur et s'approcha, murmurant d'une voix douce :

-- Tu n'es pas encore guéri, c'est ça ?

Naruto hocha la tête de droite à gauche.  
**Négation**.

-- Tu as besoin de ses machines pour… euh… ta respiration ?

**Affirmation**.

-- Et sinon… je ne vois pas…

Le blondinet fonça jusqu'à son bureau, en sortit un carnet et un crayon et écrivit frénétiquement avant de le tendre d'un air gêné à Sasuke. Le brun le prit et lut :

-- **La première, c'est pour la respiration artificielle, je n'en ai presque plus besoin, la deuxième, c'est un truc que je dois prendre à deux heures du matin, c'est pour que ce ne soit plus douloureux, une injection. Et la troisième, c'est quelque chose que j'ai autour du cou, pour ne pas que je baisse trop la tête et pour libérer mes cordes vocales.**

-- J'aime bien ton écriture, sourit Sasuke avant d'ajouter, tu vas bientôt les enlever ces machines ?

-- **Oui, normalement. Et après, je pourrais reparler.**

-- Et même, peut être que tu pourras de nouveau chanter, déclara le brun.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et écrivit :

-- **Comment le sais-tu ?**

-- Comment je sais que tu adores chanter ? Mais tout simplement parce que toutes tes chansons, à chaque fois que tu chantais, c'était pour moi et rien que pour moi.

-- **Tu te souviens de ça alors que tu m'avais oublié ?**

-- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, je te croyais mort, alors j'ai fait ton deuil, c'est tout.

-- **C'est tout ? Cela te paraît donc si simple qu'il t'est impossible d'imaginer_ ma _douleur, la douleur et la peine que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris à mon réveil qu'aucun de vous n'avait daigné prendre de mes nouvelles ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire. Il est inutile de continuer cette discussion. Pour moi, elle est close. Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux.**

Naruto lui colla brutalement le carnet entre les mains et le temps que Sasuke lise ce qu'il y avait écrit, il s'était couché, avait placé la sorte de minerve autour de son cou, avait branché la machine qui lui lançait de l'air dans un tuyau relié à un masque qu'il avait mit autour de son nez et sa bouche et s'était couché sur le dos, regardant sans le voir le plafond, ne prêtant aucune attention ni à Sasuke qui était resté figé, ni aux larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.  
Sasuke laissa tomber le carnet à terre et se coucha auprès de Naruto, lui attrapant le bras. Le jeune homme recula au bord du lit, essayant de se soustraire au contact de la main du brun. Sasuke parut se résigner et se recula de l'autre côté, gardant les yeux fixés sur Naruto. Celui-ci se rapprocha, réduisant la distance entre eux, mais réduisant aussi ses chances de tomber du lit durant son sommeil. Il fixa le brun pendant un petit moment mais voyant qu'il ne tentait rien, se détendit et soupira, se tournant sur le côté, face à lui, les yeux fermés.  
Il sentit soudain une main douce frôler la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit les larmes dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il recula sa main brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués quand il entendit la supplique de Sasuke.  
« S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne mérite même pas que tu m'accordes un regard, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Excuse-moi Naruto. Je t'en supplie… Pardonne-moi… S'il te plaît… »

Naruto referma les yeux, refusant de s'attendrir, malgré son cœur qui semblait s'ouvrir et saigner devant les murmures angoissés et emplis de remords de l'autre. Sasuke avança une nouvelle fois sa main tremblante et la posa le plus lentement possible sur celle de Naruto qui se crispa violemment. Naruto était en proie à un dilemme intérieur douloureux. Soit, il refusait une fois de plus la main de Sasuke, et il sentait que son cœur le lui reprocherait pendant des années, soit, il la laissait, mais là, c'était sa raison qui le lui reprocherait. Il soupira et attendit un moment, priant un quelconque dieu de faire en sorte qu'il enlève sa main et mette fin à son déchirement, mais rien ne vint.  
Alors, lentement, muscle par muscle, sa main se détendit, soulageant Sasuke qui n'osa rien tenter de plus que de laisser la sienne posée sur celle de son hôte. Les deux s'endormirent ainsi, aucune parole ne fut échangée, aucun regard.

Plus tard, cette nuit là, Sasuke fut réveillé par un vrombissement grave. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine et se redressa en baillant :

-- Naruto ? Réveille-toi, ta machine fait du bruit, chuchota-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Un murmure éraillé sortit de la bouche du jeune homme qui remercia Sasuke d'un signe de tête, les cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux azurs embrumés de sommeil. Sans se soucier de son vis-à-vis, il alluma la lumière de la table de chevet, diffusant une lumière tamisée et attrapa d'un geste peu sûr une seringue relié par un fil à l'engin bruyant. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et se la planta dans l'avant-bras en grimaçant légèrement. Il injecta tout le produit avec une mine douloureuse, reposa le tout, rangea comme il le pouvait et éteint la lumière en se recouchant face à Sasuke, les yeux fermés. Il sentit sans y prendre garde, des doigts effleurer la légère trace de l'incision due à la piqûre, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
Sasuke eut beaucoup plus de mal à se rendormir car déjà, il ne se rassasiait pas de la vue de Naruto endormit, mais de plus, il essayait désespérément de contrôler ses hormones qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de danser la samba quand il avait vu Naruto ouvrir légèrement les yeux, bailler, s'étirer comme un chat et froncer le nez, le tout dans un ensemble d'une sensualité incroyable.  
De plus, le son adorable qu'il avait produit en se rendormant, comme un léger grognement, n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme s'efforça de penser à des choses assez soporifiques et écœurantes pour, de un, se calmer, et de deux, se rendormir. Parce que c'était bien beau d'avoir une érection à faire pâlir d'envie un mammouth, mais à deux heures du matin, et dans l'incapacité de bouger ( _il s'était promis de veiller sur le sommeil de Naruto_ ) c'était plutôt contraignant.  
Après une longue heure de tournage à droite, à gauche, sur le dos, le ventre, _en haut, en bas, je dérive, ça le fait pas…_ Bref, son cerveau consentit enfin à se déconnecter et à le laisser dormir.

Le lendemain matin, quand Sasuke s'éveilla, sa première pensée fut pour Naruto et se résuma à se demander où il était. Effectivement, le brun avait le réveil lent et surtout difficile. La deuxième pensée et fut simplement qu'il avait bien dormi. Le jeune homme se leva après avoir paressé au lit quelques minutes, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était vide, les machines de la veille brillaient tant par leur absence qu'on aurait pu les avoir rêvées. Naruto avait déposé soigneusement son pyjama sous son oreiller et avait laissé un mot pour le brun

« **Je suis parti à l'hôpital, je reviens dans la soirée. L'ordinateur, la télévision, le téléphone sont à ta disposition. Tu peux aller te balader si tu veux. Je te demande juste de ne pas fouiller ni ma chambre ni celle de mon frère. Je rentre ce soir. Naruto.** »

Sasuke caressa d'un geste absent la signature du blond et sourit dans le vague. Il déposa soigneusement le mot dans le sac qu'il avait apporté, prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il ne se froisse pas. Puis, il passa sa journée sans entrain, téléphonant un peu à ses amis, sans leur dire que Naruto était encore bien vivant, sans leur parler de ce qu'il ressentait. De toutes façons, comment aurait-il pu ? Son seul véritable ami était Naruto, avant qu'il ne disparaisse par tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. A part Shikamaru qui semblait être extrêmement doué pour deviner tout ce que le brun pensait, les autres lui collaient aux pieds, sans essayer de le comprendre, attirés seulement par son physique et sa notoriété.

Le soir venu, Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Mais que faisait Naruto ? Où était-il passé ? Il était en retard ! Non, il fallait qu'il se calme, jamais Naruto ne serait à lui s'il réagissait comme une mère poule **(** _Réflexion de l'auteur :_ **C'est pas plutôt le père renard dans ce cas-là ? )** mais n'empêche… il avait deux bonnes heures de retard. Itachi avait appelé, cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas réveillé et avait préféré partir seul avec les deux blond, pour lui dire qu'ils rentreraient vers dix-neuf heures. Il était vingt-deux heures ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette au yoga. Shikamaru lui avait conseillé pourtant ! Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ses conseils s'avéraient utiles ! Allez… inspiration, expiration… du calme, du calme.

Soudain, interrompant les pensées du brun, le téléphone sonna. Le jeune homme se jeta littéralement dessus, faisant fi de sa grande classe.

-- Allô ?

-- Sasuke, répondit une voix inquiète, c'est toi ?

-- Mais oui ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

-- C'est ton frère !

-- Nii-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où êtes-vous ?

-- C'est compliqué. On va rester plus longtemps que prévu à l'hôpital.

-- Pourquoi ? Qui à quoi ?

-- C'est Naruto…

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

Et voilà !!

Est-ce que la lecture est plus facile est appréciable quand je mets mes commentaires entre parenthèses avec une différence de format ( **Gras**, _Italique_... ) ou faut-il que je les enlève entièrement ?

Encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :D

Bisous

xxx+

PS : Simple note : Quand Naruto parle, l'écriture est normale, mais quand il signe où qu'il écrit, l'écriture est stylisée en **Gras**.


	5. Sasuke, t'es un boulet !

_Encore merci pour vos reviews !!_

_Ça me fait trop plaisir !_

Je vous envoie le chapitre maintenant !

PS : Kiwidori, j'ai terminé de l'écrire et je poste dès que j'ai plus de deux reviews ^^

Shira-chan : Tu peux arrêter de mordre tes oreillers et je viens de sauver ta couette XD !! **_*Super-Ellewyl*_**

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 5**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : ou MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, je vous ai bien eu !!**

-- C'est Naruto…

-- Naruto ??? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Faut appeler le samu, les pompiers, la police, l'armée, le pentagone, le…

-- Sasuke, calme-toi. Naruto est juste tombé dans l'escalier après une blague foireuse de son frère.

-- Il va bien ? Il s'est cassé la jambe, la cheville, la hanche, le tibia, le fém…

-- LA FERME NOM DE DIEU !!! Bon sang, Naruto est juste en train de se disputer avec son médecin qui veut lui faire des examens complémentaires pour voir si tout va bien.

-- Il ne s'est rien cassé alors ?

-- Non Sasuke, il ne s'est rien cassé.

-- Pfouuu, soupira le brun, de soulagement.

-- Et bien , je ne t'ai jamais vu t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, petit frère, t'es amoureux ? Demanda Itachi, malicieusement.

-- Nii-san ! S'exclama Sasuke, choqué, c'est un garçon !

-- **Et alors ?** Demanda une voix douce au téléphone.

-- Na…Naruto. Je…

-- **As-tu quelque chose à dire contre les homosexuels ?** Continua Naruto, toujours aussi doucement.

-- Non… je ne… Ce sont des personnes comme les autres, je désolé, Na… Naruto, es-tu gay ?

-- IL EST TOUT A FAIT JOYEUX SI C'EST CE QUE TU DEMANDES, beugla une voix féminine dans le téléphone, [c=#]NARUTO TU RETOURNES DANS LA SALLE IMMEDIATEMENT, ITACHI, VOUS RACCROCHEZ CE TELEPHONE ET YAHIKO… ARRETE DE TE MARRER BORDEL DE DIEU !!!

-- Vous blasphémez Tsunade, rit Yahiko, prêt du combiné.

-- ET ALORS ? YAHIKO, TU VAS TE CALMER DEHORS ! ITACHI, S'IL TOMBE PARCE QU'IL SE MARRE TANT MIEUX !!!!! C'EST LE BUT ( PAS ) CACHÉ !!!

-- Sasuke regarda le téléphone qu'il avait écarté de son oreille devant la brusque montée de décibels, un peu éberlué. Le jeune homme marmonna :

-- C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire.

-- Souhaitez-vous ajouter quelque chose jeune homme ? Demanda la voix, un peu moins fort.

-- Si vous pouviez dire à mon frère que je vais manger et aller me coucher, ce serait aimable à vous.

-- Tu ne viens pas voir ton petit ami ? Ricana Tsunade.

-- Ce n'est pas encore mon petit ami, s'exclama Sasuke.

-- Puis, il se rendit compte de sa grosse erreur devant le silence qui naquit de l'autre côté du fil.

-- Narutooooooooo !!!! Tu as entendu ? Tu as entendu… Hou ! Le lapsus révélateur ! Héhéhé… Je crois que tu vas avoir des choses à lui expliquer à son retour, petit frère d'Itachi, ricana la voix.

- Mais non… je ne… je…

-- Allez, respirez madame, ça va sortir, pouffa-t-elle.

-- JE NE SUIS PAS PÉDÉ !!!

-- … Attends deux secondes… ok… t'es sûr ? Bon… Naruto te dit que ta vulgarité lui fait honte et que quelques soit tes orientations sexuelles, tu n'as pas besoin de les afficher à l'hôpital tout entier. Il dit également, que s'il en avait le pouvoir, il irait t'envoyer au diable, parce que les homophobes, ça le répugne. Il fait une grimace dégoutée, et il s'en va… NARUTO !!! LA SALLE DE REEDUCATION VOCALE EST DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ !!! ICI C'EST LA SORTIE !!!

-- Non… mais… je ne… je… balbutia Sasuke.

-- Je vais devoir te laisser, après tout, je suis le directeur, je ne peux pas parler trois plombes au téléphone avec quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas… M'est avis que tu vas devoir bien ramer pour t'attirer ses faveurs à notre sexy Naru-chan. Au revoir.

Tsunade raccrocha. Sasuke contempla béatement le téléphone pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de le reposer sur son support, d'un air affligé. N'ayant plus, ni d'appétit, ni de moral, il ne mangea pas et monta directement dans la chambre de Naruto. Il se prépara à passer la nuit et se coucha, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes.  
Qu'avait-il osé faire ?  
Il avait blessé Naruto. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais d'un côté, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Quand on est au plus bas, une seule solution : remonter la pente.  
Sasuke s'endormit, les traces de larmes baignant ses joues nacrées, serrant l'oreiller de Naruto contre son cœur, d'un geste inconscient. Lorsque Naruto rentra, accompagné de son abruti de frère et d'Itachi, il s'attendait à trouver Sasuke dans le canapé, refusant de dormir avec lui. Mais non !  
Il était allongé dans son lit, il dormait comme un bien heureux et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il dormait avec SON oreiller. Naruto se pencha avec la ferme intention de le virer sèchement du lit mais au même instant, il aperçut les traces de larmes sur le visage de Sasuke et sourit avec amusement. Au même moment, il entendit un faible murmure s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes du beau brun :

-- Naru…to… par… don… **(** _Réflexion en l'air de l'auteur :_** C'est quand même dingue le hasard... )**

Pas Gay, hein ? Il n'était même pas honnête avec lui-même.  
Naruto secoua la tête, lui arracha sans douceur et sans aucun remords son oreiller des bras, se coucha, brancha tout son tintouin et s'endormit. Comme la veille, ce fut Sasuke qui s'éveilla et qui secoua Naruto. La seule différence fut que Naruto ne regarda pas le brun, refusa de le remercier et repoussa sans aucune tendresse sa main, même en entendant ses excuses. Il prit juste quelques secondes pour lui écrire cinq petits mots, avant de se rendormir aussi sec.  
Sasuke écarquilla les yeux pour essayer de lire dans la pénombre et quand il y parvint, il ne put que froncer les sourcils d'un air incrédule, ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait. « **Soit honnête avec toi-même** » qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?  
Sasuke eut beau tourner et retourner cette question dans sa tête, aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla tôt, mais là encore, pas de Naruto. Un mot, plié en deux posé sur l'oreiller.

Le jeune homme l'ouvrit fébrilement et le lut, s'attendant à une bonne dose de remontrances dans la missive. Mais il fut fortement déçu. Même s'il y avait eu des reproches horribles et amplement mérités, il aurait été plus heureux dans la mesure où cela aurait signifié qu'il avait une quelconque relation avec Naruto, mais là, rien, rien de rien de rien de rien. Juste ceci :

« **Courses. Retour 11h00. Naruto** »

Sasuke grimaça et se prépara rapidement, les pensées les plus agaçantes possibles tournoyant sans fin dans sa tête.  
Naruto était sexy, ok. Il le voulait, ok aussi. Mais seulement pour une nuit. Il n'avait jamais proposé le mariage à ses partenaires de baise. C'était un garçon, ok. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait coucher avec un garçon, ok aussi. Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que le mot même lui paraissait trop laid pour aller avec ce blond sensuel ?  
Il voulait coucher avec Naruto, ça c'était clair. Pour une nuit, c'était bizarrement moins clair, mais il était persuadé que ça lui passerait. Quand il s'était fait Sakura, il avait été persuadé pendant un instant qu'il ne voulait pas que l'histoire ne dure qu'une nuit. Mais dès qu'il avait jouit, il avait très vite changé d'avis et passait son temps à éviter ce barbapapa hystérique.  
Donc, c'était simple. Il fallait qu'il se fasse Naruto et ses hormones arrêteraient de jouer le french cancan dès qu'il entrait à sa vue, comme maintenant. … Comme maintenant ? Il était revenu ! Sasuke se planta devant Naruto qui haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en déposant ses courses sur la table de la cuisine :

-- Naruto.

-- **…**

-- Laisse-moi coucher avec toi.

-- **… !**

-- C'est pas ce que tu crois, t'en vas pas !

Naruto, fit demi-tour, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, attendant patiemment que Sasuke se rattrape :

-- En fait, c'est que tu m'as demandé d'être plus honnête avec moi-même. Et du coup, j'ai réalisé qu'à chaque fois que tu étais là, je voulais te sauter dessus.

-- **…**

-- Donc, je veux coucher avec toi, pour arrêter d'avoir ses réactions dérangeantes. Tu vois ? Comme ça c'est plus arrangeant pour nous deux.

Le blondinet ravala le rire franchement amusé qu'il sentait monter et prit une mince choquée en secouant violemment la tête de gauche à droite.

-- Mais pourquoi ?

Naruto commença à signer et s'interrompit dans un soupir agacé. Il attrapa un carnet qui traînait et écrivit rapidement :

-- **Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu proposes ?!?!**

-- Je veux coucher avec toi. C'est clair et honnête. Y vois-tu un problème ?

**-- Je n'y vois pas _un_ problème, je trouve l'idée complètement idiote !**

-- Pourquoi ? Explique-moi ! Si c'est un problème de manque, je peux te garantir que la nuit où je te baiserais, je te donnerais tout le plaisir possible.

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains et la secoua d'un air affligé avant d'écrire :

-- **De un : Je te rappelle qu'hier, tu certifiais haut et fort que tu n'étais pas gay, pardon, que tu n'étais pas _pédé._**

-- Je ne suis pas gay, effectivement. C'est juste pour une nuit.

-- **Et tu connais la marmotte ? Passons, de deux : as-tu déjà « couché » avec un garçon ?**

-- Non. Mais si tu demandes à tes deux potes cinglés là…

-- **Gaara et Neji ne sont pas fous, ils m'apprécient _eux_.**

-- Je t'apprécie aussi.

-- **Je ne suis pas un trou à baise Sasuke. De plus, je ne couche pas avec mes partenaires, je fais l'amour avec eux. L'amour est synonyme de partage. Et non, tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même. Maintenant si tu as fini de dire des sottises, peut être pourras-tu sortir de cette cuisine avant que je ne m'énerve.**

-- Mais Naruto…

-- Je ne veux plus t'entendre, est-ce clair ? Et de toute manière, si tu veux un jour que notre relation évolue, je pense que tu auras ta liste d'excuse et d'explications à me citer. De plus, pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de relation. Je te l'ai dis, non ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, finit par dire froidement Naruto, jetant un regard glacial à son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke recula d'un pas, toutes certitudes effondrées. Le blond en profita pour le pousser hors de la cuisine et fermer la porte, avant de s'y appuyer d'un soupir las. Quel boulet, ce Sasuke. De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il réfléchit quelques instants aux mots de Naruto et résolut de demander de l'aide à Shikamaru.

-- Naruto, appela-t-il à travers la porte, je peux passer un coup de fil ?

Un coup toqué sur le battant de bois lui répondit. Sasuke prit cela pour un oui et remercia le blond avant de s'éloigner, le téléphone à la main. Il alla dans le jardin, s'allongea dans l'herbe et composa le numéro de son ami :

-- Allô ?

-- Shika, c'est Sasuke.

-- Salut vieux ! Comment ça va ?

-- Pas très bien et toi ?

-- Moi ? Ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-- Tu te souviens de Naruto Uzumaki ?

-- Notre ami de primaire ? Bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

-- Tu te souviens de comment il est mort ?

-- Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

-- Essaie. Il s'est fait renversé par un camion…

-- … Parce que nous l'avions traité de monstre, murmura le garçon à l'autre bout du fil, oui, je m'en souviens désormais. Pourquoi ramènes-tu des souvenirs aussi douloureux ?

-- Parce que Naruto n'est pas mort.

-- Tu… quoi ?

-- Naruto n'est pas mort. Il est bien vivant et je suis actuellement chez lui.

-- Tu te fous de moi, là ? Tu me fais marcher ?

-- Non…

-- J'y crois pas… il t'accepte chez lui malgré ce que nous avons fait ? Ou il a oublié ?

-- Il nous en veut beaucoup. Enfin, il ne le dit pas. Il m'a à deux reprises, répété que je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Et promis, ça fait mal.

-- O…K… raconte-moi tout de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début du week-end.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, remerciant mentalement Shika de ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Il s'attela donc à raconter en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne s'interrompit pas, même quand Shika s'écroula de rire devant l'épisode de Lee, même quand il le traita d'abruti devant les conneries qu'il avait balancé. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il eut terminé de relater ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine.

-- T'es vraiment un crétin Sasuke.

-- Vas-y, expose-moi ta théorie fabuleuse, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-- Moi, je trouve ça clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-- Explique-moi !

-- Sasuke… tu me désespères parfois. Ecoute, personne n'aimerais être traité comme ça. Tu lui as pratiquement dit que tu voulais te servir de lui comme d'un mouchoir jetable ! A sa place, je t'en aurais collé une, il a été plutôt sympa.

-- Shika…

-- D'accord, d'accord. Dis-moi, il est dans le lycée où on doit…

-- Oui.

-- Sasuke… c'est quoi pour toi l'amour ?

-- Une utopie.

-- HUM HUM !

-- D'accord ! Euh… je n'en sais rien moi !

-- Imagines que tu sois amoureux. Que penserais-tu ressentir pour cette personne ?

-- Je ne sais pas… Un désir pour lui constant… l'envie de lui faire plaisir à tous moments… le mal au cœur quand il n'est pas là…

-- Sasuke… pourquoi parles-tu de « Lui » ?

-- Je…

-- Tu es gay, Sasuke.

-- Mais non !

-- Arrête de le nier, ce n'est pas grave !

-- Mais…

-- Tu es ridicule ! Tu es gay c'est un fait essaie de l'accepter, tu arrêteras ainsi de te faire du mal et d'en faire à Naruto !

-- Tu… tu crois vraiment que je suis… homo ?

-- Arrête de prendre ce ton dégoûté tu m'énerves ! On aime un cœur, on aime une âme, mais en aucun cas, on ne peut aimer un sexe.

-- Shika…

-- Tu es gay Sasuke, mais je m'en moque. Tu es mon ami, et c'est tout ce qui compte, compris ? Déclara le génie d'une voix rassurante.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Shikamaru s'employa à rassurer de son mieux Sasuke afin qu'il accepte son orientation sexuelle et soudain, une fois cela fait, changea brutalement de sujet :

-- Que ressens-tu pour Naruto ?

-- Il est très gentil, il a un magnifique sourire, qui ne m'est jamais destiné, et il a des yeux splendides…

-- Décris-moi ses yeux, fit Shika, mine de rien.

-- Ils sont grands, en forme d'amande, mais très légèrement, il a des cils très longs et très fins, qui semblent danser sur ses joues quand il dort, ils ont la couleur du ciel dans nuage, agrémentés d'une légère nuance violette autour de la pupille, quand il est agacé, ils ont la couleur bleu foncé du ciel d'orage. Et vendredi soir, quand nous avons mangé ensemble, j'étais en face de lui, et le peu de fois où il a levé les yeux vers moi, la lueur du lustre s'est reflétée dans ses merveilleux yeux clairs… quand il m'a regardé, dans son lit, le soir, on pouvait distinguer tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient, c'était un moment magique…

-- Ah ouais, quand même.

-- Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke, interrompu dans sa rêverie.

-- Rien, rien. Tu m'as vaguement dit que tu avais pleuré pour lui, je me trompe ?

-- Non, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour personne, même pas pour moi, et là, il suffit que je le revoie pour que je me transforme en fontaine.

-- Tes larmes ne sont que le reflet de tes sentiments.

-- C'est très beau, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation.

-- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand tu pleures, ça veut dire que tu as des sentiments très fort pour la personne pour qui tu pleures.

-- Tu… tu voudrais dire que…

-- Oui vieux. C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

-- Je… je suis…

-- Tu es amoureux de Naruto.

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

Alors, ça vous as plu ?

Darkel : _Je peux donner mon avis ?_

Nan ! Tu vas encore dire que t'aime pas !

Darkel : "_Que tu n'aimes pas". Et si j'aime bien._

C'est... C'et vrai ? Da-chan...

Darkel : _Cherche pas... je ne le pense pas une seule seconde !_

Maiiiieuh ! Pourquoi t'as dit ça alors ?

Darkel : _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta tête indignée me réjouit !_

T____T

* * *

Alors, Reviews ??

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl


	6. Et bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Salut à tous !!

Encore un énorme merci ( _aussi grand que mon papa :D_ ) pour vos reviews !!

Je ris beaucoup à chaque fois !!

PS : Franchement Yû, comment ne pas aimer _Reflets d'Acide_ !?! "Ne dis pas quoi quand tu veux savoir qui !" "Mais j'ai pas dit quoi pour savoir qui, j'ai juste dis quoi pour savoir quoi !" Tordant MWAHAHAHAHA !!! Et en passant, tu connais _Adoprixtoxis_ dans le même genre ?

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 5**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 / Explications  
**

-- Je suis quoi ?

-- Tu es amoureux de Naruto, répéta patiemment le génie flemmard.

-- Mais… mais…

-- Mais quoi ?

-- C'est un garçon !

-- Tu es sérieux là ?

-- Euh… oui… enfin je crois…

-- Sasuke, tu me fais pitié.

-- Hey !

-- Ecoute-moi bien attentivement parce que quand tu as besoin de conseils, j'utilise mon quota de mots de la semaine avec toi ! Tu es gay, cela signifie que tu aimes les hommes. Où au moins, tu es bisexuel, tu n'as aucune préférence. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux parfaitement aimer Naruto qui est un garçon, vu que tu aimes aussi les garçons. Tu as compris j'espère parce que je ne le répèterais pas.

-- Oui, marmonna le brun d'une toute petite voix, encore sous le choc.

Il discuta encore quelques minutes avec son ami avant de rentrer aider Naruto, qui refusa bien évidemment.  
La journée passa lentement, autant pour Sasuke, qui ne cessait pas d'essayer d'arracher un regard au blondinet, que pour Naruto, qui passait son temps à le fuir, prétextant des devoirs, tâches ménagères et autres, que pour les deux aînés, qui n'arrêtaient pas de pouffer dans leur coin. Le soir venu, Naruto entra dans le salon, et se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à fesses avec un Yahiko torse nu occupé à laisser de magnifiques suçons sur la cuisse pâle d'Itachi.  
Le blondinet poussa un léger cri étonné, un peu rauque de surprise.  
Sauske se précipita dans la pièce et se plaça devant Naruto par réflexe, sa garde prête, le protégeant.  
Yahiko se retourna, un léger filet de salive s'écoulant au coin des lèvres **(** _Demande de l'auteur :_** Est-ce un crime d'être crade à ce point ? )**, redressant par la même occasion Itachi, rouge comme un cul de babouin.  
Yahiko éclata franchement de rire, regardant Sasuke, qui semblait choqué et Naruto, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et s'exclama :

-- Bon, bah on voulait vous mettre au courant, mais finalement plus besoin !

Là, ce fut trop, Naruto s'écroula sur le sol, secoué par des spasmes de rire, qui sortant de sa gorge, ressemblaient à de légers cris éraillés, un rire à la fois rauque et doux, absolument charmant à entendre, du point de vue des trois autres.  
Le jeune homme réussit à s'asseoir, les yeux remplis de larmes de rire, la trace de son sourire sur les lèvres, et signa rapidement :

-- **Yahiko, c'était ça que vous faisiez tout à l'heure quand je suis monté ?**

-- Tu es monté ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, fit le géant en fronçant comiquement les sourcils.

Naruto éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et signa :

-- **Bon sang Yahi ! Moi ça va parce qu'avec Gaara et Neji, ce n'est pas comme si c'était choquant parce que nos deux lapins font bien pire, mais…**

Yahiko l'interrompit dans ses signes en criant :

-- Whaaaaaaat ? Ils ont osé te traumatiser ? Ils vont m'entendre ces-deux là…

-- **Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je te rappelle que je viens de vous surprendre Itachi-san et toi dans une position plus que douteuse, et je te signale aussi que si tu t'inquiètes de la santé mentale de quelqu'un, inquiète-toi plutôt pour lui, termina le blond en montrant Sasuke du doigt.**

-- Vous parlez de moi ?

-- Il dit que ça ne te regarde pas, traduisit Yahiko, bon, les enfants, je vous adore mais là, on est un peu occupés, alors, vous pourriez nous laisser ?

-- **J'étais juste venu te prévenir que Papa et Maman vont bientôt rentrer.**

-- D'accord, on va s'activer.

-- **Je voulais dire que vous pouviez monter…**

Yahiko les poussa dehors et ferma la porte vivement, laissant les deux cadets plantés devant.

-- **… dans la chambre**, termina Naruto avec lassitude en baissant les bras avec la flemme de terminer ses signes.

Il haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire et entreprit de mettre le couvert, tournant avec superbe le dos au brun, désabusé. Quand cela fut terminé, il alla dans la cuisine spacieuse, s'assit en tailleur sur une chaise, sirotant les yeux fermés, un verre de lait.  
Sasuke entra dans la pièce, s'assit en face de lui et attendit patiemment que Naruto ouvre les yeux, se délectant sans vergogne de la vision qu'il lui offrait. Le jeune homme finit par le regarder en soupirant, d'un air interrogateur.  
Le brun saisit l'opportunité et sans bouger, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse y lire sa sincérité, déclara en chuchotant à moitié :

-- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin, d'hier soir, et de celui que j'ai eu pendant dix ans en osant ne pas prendre de nouvelle de toi, qui était mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines ce que nos discussions m'ont manqué, nos disputes aussi, et même quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, ce que je faisais semblant de détester, je l'adorais vraiment, je te l'ai dit ? Même cela, ça me manque. Tu m'as tellement manqué Naruto… quand tu es parti, après ce que nous t'avions… ce que je t'avais fait, je suis devenu encore plus sombre qu'avant, je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, je ne souriais pas, je ne pensais qu'à toi et au dernier regard que tu avais eu avant que je ne te perde. Je suis tellement désolé…

Naruto resta silencieux un long moment, bouleversé sans le montrer par les révélations de son vis-à-vis, et encore plus par les larmes telles des perles de diamant, qui coulaient librement sur ses joues d'albâtre.  
Le blondinet soupira, essayant vainement de retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux azurs, ému par son discours, et réfléchit intensément.  
Ses mots l'avaient touché au plus profond de son cœur et les yeux ne mentant jamais, il avait su déceler sa sincérité et toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.  
Son cœur lui dictait de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, sa raison lui ordonnait de se détourner et partir.  
Naruto essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa peau laiteuse, profondément touché et murmura, délaissant le carnet qu'il transportait partout, pour pouvoir exprimer librement ce qu'il désirait :

-- Tu n'as jamais pu imaginer à quel point j'étais mal quand vous m'avez abandonné sans le moindre remord… du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru, mais tes larmes me prouvent le contraire.

-- Je ne pleure jamais, grogna Sasuke en rougissant, les lèvres étirées en un infime sourire.

-- Sauf pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit doucement Naruto, avant d'ajouter,[c=#ffbb00] pour te résumer, je ne mangeais plus, je passais la journée prostré dans mon lit à essayer de parler, parfois un son s'échappait de mes lèvres, mais seul. Sais-tu quel est le premier mot que j'ai prononcé ?

-- Non, quel est-il ? Demanda Sasuke, sans prendre garde ni à ses larmes, ni à celles de Naruto.

-- Tenshi…

-- Ten… Naruto…, murmura Sasuke, les mains devant la bouche, le visage inondé de larmes de regrets, de remords, de culpabilité et de désolation.

Tenshi… la première fois que Naruto lui avait adressé la parole, Sasuke lui était tombé dessus et le petit blond chantait une chanson dédiée à un ange blond, nommé Tenshi. Sasuke avait tout de suite été conquis par le visage souriant du petit garçon blond et l'avait aussitôt surnommé comme ça en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le nez. Naruto avait froncé le nez, rougit violemment et lui avait timidement rendu. Ce mot avait été le surnom par lequel Sasuke désignait son ami, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.  
C'était une marque d'affection tellement tendre, que dès que quelqu'un qui n'était pas Sasuke l'employait pour désigner Naruto, le brun se mettait dans une rage folle.  
Sasuke avança sa main, pour pouvoir la poser sur celle de Naruto, mais le blondinet, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, la retira, entourant sa taille de ses bras, comme une protection inconsciente et reprit :

-- Je n'ai jamais raconté à personne ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Mes amis ne connaissaient pas ton existence jusqu'à vendredi. Je préférais masquer les douloureux souvenirs que j'avais de toi, pour ne garder que les meilleurs.

Naruto se tut, calmant discrètement une crise de toux et écoutant sans réagir les murmures d'excuses entrecoupés de sanglots étouffés du plus grand.

-- Sasuke-kun.

-- Non, pas toi Naruto, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Sasuke, simplement, je ne veux pas que voir que tu t'éloignes, je veux continuer à être aveugle, même si ça doit me faire du mal à la fin, je veux continuer à croire que nous sommes amis comme avant…

-- Sasuke, rien ne sera plus comme avant, tu en es conscient, j'espère.

-- Bien sûr que oui, j'en suis douloureusement conscient, comme je suis désormais conscient de tout ce que tu as dû subir par mon égoïsme.

-- Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait cela, s'il te plaît.

-- J'étais jaloux. Tu faisais de la danse, Sakura m'avait fait voir l'affiche où tu semblais tellement rayonnant. Beaucoup plus qu'avec moi. Du coup, je voulais que tu arrêtes la danse, que tu ne sois heureux qu'avec moi.

-- Tu aurais préféré que j'abandonne ma passion pour mon consacrer à mon meilleur ami ?

-- A cette époque, j'aurais répondu oui sans hésiter une seule seconde.

-- Et… aujourd'hui ? Demanda Naruto, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre.

-- Aujourd'hui, je pense que je préfèrerais que tu réussisses à concilier les deux, ta passion et tes amis, mais ça je le dis maintenant, qui sait ce qui arrivera dans la réalité ?

-- Pour moi, c'est plutôt simple, mes amis ont la même passion que moi.

-- Tu fais toujours de la danse ?

-- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu vas encore me dire que je suis un…

-- Ne termine pas ta phrase, s'il te plaît. Je m'en veux tellement. Je sais que je le mériterais, mais je t'en prie, ne la finis pas.

-- …

-- Est-ce… est-ce que je pourrais te regarder ?

-- Tu… Tu veux me… me voir faire de la… danse ?

-- Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

-- Je… ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, sourit faiblement le blond.

Sasuke lui sourit automatiquement en retour, un sourire bref, mais chaleureux et sincère, hésita un peu et finalement se lança en croisant les doigts sous la table :

-- Naruto… est-ce que… on pourrait recommencer, tous les deux ?

-- Que veux-tu dire ?

-- Je… je sais que j'ai été très désagréable avec toi, et que tu m'en veux encore beaucoup, et tu as raison, mais, j'aimerais… si tu veux… qu'on entame une nouvelle relation.

Naruto le regarda, hésitant entre s'indigner devant le culot qu'il avait de lui demander un truc pareil après l'avoir tant meurtri et sourire, après tout, il l'aimait bien ce Sasuke là. Il choisit finalement la deuxième solution, et eut un léger sourire en murmurant :

-- Je te donne mes conditions.

-- Tout ce que tu veux.

-- Ne dis pas ça, tu risquerais de le regretter fit Naruto, cachant tant bien que mal un toussotement irité.

-- Si tu le dis. Quelles sont tes conditions ?

-- La première, souris un peu plus souvent, ton air de glaçon renfrogné, merci mais très peu pour moi. La seconde, je veux que tu acceptes que mes amis comptent plus que toi à mes yeux.

-- Ça ne fait pas plaisir, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Il y en a d'autres ?

-- Sois naturel avec moi et ne te force pas à être désagréable avec les autres. Et la dernière, je… je voudrais que jamais, jamais tu ne m'abandonnes, que tu sois avec moi, quand j'en aurais besoin, c'est ce que je demande à tous mes amis.

-- Je te fais la promesse la plus solennelle possible que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, que je ferais tout pour te protéger, que toujours, je resterais près de toi, jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qui me dises de partir.

Naruto le regarda longuement, et tendit une main, effaçant les traces de larmes sur les joues du brun. Il eut un sourire hésitant, que Sasuke lui rendit à la puissance mille, transporté par l'euphorie du moment. Le blondinet rougit violemment et se leva précipitamment pour ouvrir la porte à ses parents qui venaient d'arriver.

Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki étaient les meilleurs parents qu'on puisse avoir au monde, malgré le fait qu'étant archéologues très renommés, ils n'étaient pas très présents. Naruto eut un sourire rayonnant et les embrassa avec amour.  
Puis, il frappa un coup à la porte du salon, d'où Yahiko et Itachi sortirent. Les parents saluèrenet les enfants et discutèrent longuement avec eux, avant de filer dans leur chambre préparer une autre expédition en urgence. Ils partirent après avoir dîné avec eux, les regardant monter pour aller se coucher.

Comme les deux soirs précédents, Sasuke et Naruto se couchèrent, Naruto ne brancha pas le réveil pour son injection quotidienne. Sasuke posa avec moins d'hésitation, mais énormément de douceur sa main sur celle du blondinet, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, répondant à celui, légèrement crispé mais néanmoins sincère du petit blond. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, chacun écoutant la respiration calme et posée de l'autre. **(** _Correction de l'auteur :_** Bon ok, ça c'est pour Sasuke, Naruto il a plus un truc à la Dark Vador mais ça cassait l'ambiance ! )**

Dans la nuit, vers les onze heures du soir, Sasuke fut réveillé par une toux rauque et déchirée. Il découvrit, allumant la lampe de chevet, Naruto, à genoux aux pieds du lit, une main sur la gorge, l'autre devant la bouche, les yeux fermés par la douleur, le souffle érratique, mais ce qui choqua le plus Sasuke, ce fut le sang qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts pressés contre ses lèvres.

Avant que le blondinet ne s'évanouisse, Sasuke n'eut que le temps d'hurler :

-- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

La grande question est : **Combien de fois vais-je me faire menacer ? **XD

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Je voulais que Sasuke rame encore un peu, mais il fallait que l'histoire avance... ***sigh***

Gros bisous

xxx

Ellewyl


	7. Ça va, je vais bien !

Re-coucou !!

Encore merci pour vos reviews w

Je vous envoie tout de suite le chapitre ^^

PS : Yû... si je fais mourir Naru-chan, il est où l'intérêt de la fic ?

Mdrrr "Kyo-c'est-tout c'est qui ? Je suis Kyo Shin Zamurato moi Madame !"

"Tu frottes pas tu ponces..." "Au rythme où l'on avance, moi je crois plutôt qu'il pionce !" 3

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 6**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ou J'aime pas leurs petits déjeuners ( _Yeeeerrrk_ )  
**

-- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Yahiko et Itachi furent réveillés par ce cri dépassant l'entendement où se mêlaient désespoir et vive inquiétude. Le géant blond se leva immédiatement, et fonça dans la chambre près avoir attrapé un boxer, en quatrième vitesse.  
Il déboula dans la chambre de son frère et s'exclama :

-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-- Naruto, réponds-moi, je t'en prie, répétait Sasuke, complètement hors circuit.

-- Ok… Itachi ! Éloigne Sasuke, vite !

Itachi qui venait d'arriver ne prit pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre, il attrapa Sasuke par les épaules, le retourna dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le cadet se raccrocha à son frère comme à une bouée de secours, tremblant d'inquiétude, essayant de se calmer, sans trop de succès. L'aîné des Uchiha fixa son regard et son attention vers les deux blonds, l'un évanouit, l'autre, penché au-dessus du premier, une main appuyée contre son buste, pressant des points précis, l'autre, levée en l'air, tendue au maximum.  
Yahiko inspira un grand coup et gifla Naruto de toutes ses forces.  
L'effet fut radical : Naruto recommença de suite à respirer, cracha du sang et ouvrit les yeux.

-- Ya… Yahi… Ya…

-- Chut, ne parle pas, ça va aller, lui répondit son frère.

Le grand blond posa une main douce sur les lèvres du plus petit et le redressa, le maintenant contre sa poitrine, sans faire attention au sang qui s'écoulait le long de son torse. Il ouvrit la commode toute proche, en sortit en sac plastique qu'il pressa contre les lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci le saisit tant bien que mal et respira dedans.  
Au bout de dix longues minutes, sa crise semblait enfin être passée. Yahiko lui signa quelques mots :

-- **Tu as parlé ?**

Le blondinet répondit par le même moyen :

-- **Oui, avec Sasuke. Pendant que vous étiez dans le salon**.

-- **Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?**

-- **On peut dire ça. Disons que nous avons décidé de recommencer. Donc, nous sommes ce qu'on peut appeler des connaissances.**

-- **Je vois. Tu as pris tes médicaments ?**

-- **Je dois aller avec Gaara à la pharmacie demain pour en racheter.**

-- **Tu es conscient que tu vas devoir porter ton masque à oxygène pendant une bonne semaine de plus que ce qui te restait ?**

-- **Ça fait trois ans qu'on repousse la fin de mon calvaire, alors une semaine de plus ou de mois, quelle différence ?**

-- **Tu as raison. Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour les cours ?**

-- **Je crois que oui, la crise est passée.**

-- **Bon… Je te fais confiance, tu es le seul juge de ton état de santé, mais promets-moi que tu feras très attention à ta voix.**

-- **Comme toujours Yahiko. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur en parlant, mais je le souhaitais, je voulais lui expliquer avec mes mots.**

-- **Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. Allez ! Au dodo !**

Yahiko se releva, portant Naruto comme une princesse et l'emporta dans la salle de bains. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, nettoyés de toutes saletés. Yahiko borda son frère et fit signe à Sasuke de se recoucher avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son cadet et d'entraîner Itachi dans leur lit.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto qui tremblait légèrement et sans un mot, il le prit dans ses bras, guettant le rejet dans les yeux azurs étonnés, qui ne vint pas. Naruto ne bougeait pas, il sentait que le plus grand avait eu peur à son incontrôlable tremblement, néanmoins léger.  
Le brun caressa lentement le dos du plus petit, écoutant patiemment sa respiration se régulariser et ralentir progressivement.  
Lorsque Naruto se fut endormit, Sasuke s'autorisa à déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, et s'endormit en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps du blondinet.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se sentit doucement secoué. Il ouvrit un œil avec la ferme intention d'envoyer son empêcheur de dormir tranquille au diable, mais eut un sursaut de surprise.  
Au-dessus de lui, Naruto le secouait avec une moue adorablement contrariée, ses grands yeux azurs fixés dans ses billes sombres. Sasuke daigna ouvrir son deuxième œil pour regarder ce que Naruto tenait dans sa main.  
Il regarda l'heure du réveil, cligna des yeux, regarda Naruto, cligna des yeux, re-regarda le réveil, prit trois secondes pour connecter ses neurones et rejeta les couvertures en se levant brusquement :

-- Mais on est en retard !

Naruto, que Sasuke avait envoyé valser à terre, leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra son pouce levé ironiquement. Sasuke sourit et demanda :

-- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis un crétin, je me trompe ?

Naruto sourit à son tour, amusé. Puis, il fila dans la salle de bains, après avoir désigné du doigt des vêtements préparés sur une chaise.  
Sasuke s'habilla rapidement, regardant avec un visage étonné l'uniforme plutôt cool du lycée de Naruto : Un pantalon droit bleu marine, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleu marine, une veste et des chaussures noires. Le sien était beaucoup plus compliqué, surtout au niveau des couleurs.

Quand Naruto entra dans la chambre, il se dit que finalement, il préférait de loin cet uniforme là, surtout porté par un blondinet ultra canon. Sasuke se contraignit au clame, respirant lentement, avec profondeur, tentative complètement détruite quand Naruto lui attrapa le poignet pour le conduire dans la cuisine où il l'assit devant une montagne de choses en tous genres : des tartines, du Nutella, de la confiture, du miel, des crêpes, du lait, du chocolat chaud, du café, du thé, du jus d'orange, de pomme, d'ananas, de fruits, des céréales, des yaourts et du camembert.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et quand il osa dire à Naruto qu'il ne mangeait pas le matin, le blondinet fronça les sourcils d'un air tellement menaçant que Sasuke mangea une tartine de Nutella, une pomme et un verre de jus d'orange.  
Naruto eut un moue satisfaite et avala en quatrième vitesse, deux tartines de miel, un grand verre de jus de pomme et attrapa deux pommes, qu'il mit dans leurs sacs respectifs. Il signa quelque chose que Sasuke traduisit comme « **Pour dix heures** »

Après un lavage de dents rapide mais efficace, Naruto partit comme une flèche en courant, Sasuke sur ses talons. En arrivant à un carrefour, Sasuke arrêta Naruto et lui dit, aussi essoufflé que lui :

-- Tu… tu ne devrais… pas cou… courir. Ton souffle… faut… que tu le… gardes…

Naruto le remercia d'un hochement de tête et adopta une marche soutenue, acceptée par Sasuke. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue du lycée CDL, avec dix minutes d'avance. Naruto ralentit considérablement la marche, soulagé de ne pas être en retard. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, et lui dit :

-- Je vais te laisser avec tes amis ?

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pointa son doigt sur la poitrine du plus grand qui lui désigna un petit groupe de personnes :

-- Regarde, ce sont tes anciens amis. Je ne suis pas seul, du moins pas officiellement.

Naruto hocha la tête, regarda un instant les lèvres souriantes de Sasuke, lui fit à son tour un léger sourire, encore un peu crispé, mais néanmoins sincère, et rentra dans la cour, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au groupe qui le dévisageait, complètement éberlué.

Sasuke se rapprocha du groupe, soupirant mentalement quand une espèce de bonbon rose fluo vint lui sauter au coup, ignorant superbement sa légère grimace et le pouffement clairement amusé de Shikamaru.

Sasuke la décolla, et s'approcha des autres. Il le regarda, tour à tour :

-Shikamaru, grand, brun, calme, un anneau à chaque oreille, génie flemmard.

-Ino, taille moyenne, blonde, les yeux bleu foncé, de grandes créoles aux oreille, gentille mais superficielle.

-Sakura, taille moyenne, cheveux roses, yeux verts, riche et bourgeoise, même caractère qu'Ino.

-Shino, petit, brun, lunettes noires, grand manteau qui lui cache tout le corps, ultra calme.

-Choji, grand et fort, blond, rondouillet, toujours accompagné d'un paquet de chips, toujours d'accord avec Shikamaru.

-Et enfin, Kiba, grand, musclé, brun, les cheveux en bataille, deux étranges triangles rouges tatoués sur chaque joue, excité et toujours enjoué.

Il eut un étirement de lèvres qui pouvait passer pour un sourire à l'intention de ses amis et regarda Ino qui lui parlait depuis deux bonne minutes :

-- Sasuke-kun, c'est qui ce gars ? Quelqu'un de ta famille ?

-- Ino, soupira Shikamaru, tu devrais savoir que la seule famille de Sasuke, c'est Itachi.

-- C'est clair, on croyait que comme Sakura tu connaissais tout sur la vie de ton Saaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuun, ricana Kiba.

L'excité se sauva encourant, évitant les baffes que voulaient lui donner les deux délicates jeunes filles. Shikamaru s'approcha de Sasuke, posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

-- Effectivement, il a changé. Mais je vois qu'il t'en veut encore.

-- Comment ça ?

-- Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche quand tu étais avec lui.

-- Ah, ça ! Tu sais qu'il s'est fait renverser par un camion.

-- Oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

-- Garde-le pour toi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que je te le dises, mais je te dois bien ça.

-- Je t'écoute.

-- Il a bien eu de multiples fractures et contusions, il est resté pendant huit mois dans le coma, et quand il s'est réveillé, il a… il a apprit qu'il avait eu les cordes vocales… déchirées…

-- Oh mon dieu… Il est… muet ?

-- Partiellement, il peut parler, mais il doit éviter, même si bientôt, il pourra reparler.

-- Galère, je le plains…

-- Tu m'étonnes, soupira Sasuke, tandis que les trois autres revenaient.

Ils virent un vieil homme arriver vers eux et leur dire :

-- Je suis le proviseur de ce lycée, mais aussi l'infirmier, aussi m'appelle-t-on Docteur Sarutobi. Enchanté de vous connaître. C'est vous qui venez pour le stage, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est votre professeur en charge ?

Les sept lycéens désignèrent une voiture noire plantée sur le parking et un homme en sortit.  
Si le vieux Sarutobi n'avait eu aucune tenue, il se serait vomi dessus depuis longtemps.  
L'homme qui en était sorti avait le teint blafard, un horrible maquillage violet autour des yeux, une langue d'une longueur anormale qu'il se passait continuellement sur les lèvres et, pour ne rien arranger, il était grand et filiforme, et portait un vêtement noir moulant accompagné d'une corde d'un violet assorti à son maquillage.

Avec un sourire crispé, Sarutobi lui serra la main et les invita à rentrer.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait raconté en détails à ses amis tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end. Après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à calmer Gaara qui s'était étouffé « _Quel culot !_ » ses amis finirent par accepter que Naruto reconnaisse Sasuke comme un potentiel ami.  
Ce fut après maintes recommandations de la part de ses six meilleurs amis, qu'ils daignèrent remarquer que la cloche avait retenti depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils sentent tous qu'ils étaient en retard.  
Neji et Temari filèrent vers le bâtiment réservé aux scientifiques tandis que Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Hinata et Tenten galopèrent jusqu'à leur classe où ils entrèrent avec fracas.

-- Pardon M'sieur ! S'exclama Lee en souriant largement à Iruka.

-- Dîtes, vous cinq, vous ne trouvez pas que vous vous moquez du monde ?

-- Non, pas du tout, on discutait just… Aïeuh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Hinata et Tenten soupirèrent de concert avant d'entraîner le boulet vers leur place, suivis par Gaara et Naruto qui se retenaient fort pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
Ils s'assirent, saluant de la tête divers élèves, qui les appréciaient tous.  
En effet, Naruto était très populaire dans le lycée, non seulement à cause de son état de muet, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'il était diablement sexy et que tout le monde s'en rendait compte depuis le jour où il avait dû arriver au lycée habillé avec une tenue que Gaara lui avait choisie, suite à un pari qu'il avait lamentablement perdu.

Bref, une fois assis à leur place, côte à côte, les deux garçons regardèrent naturellement vers le tableau et là, ils s'étouffèrent. Devant le bureau, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba et Shikamaru étaient en train de le regarder avec les yeux ronds. Enfin, Ino et Kiba le regardaient avec les yeux ronds, les deux autres étaient juste en train de le fixer, un léger sourire planant sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Soudain, après quelques secondes à observer Naruto sous toutes les coutures, les deux surpris hurlèrent :

-- C'est à toi que Sasuke-kun souriait tout à l'heure !

-- BORDEL DE MERDE ! T'es vivant ! C'est... Wouah… Cool !

L'auteur vous laisse le soin de deviner à qui sont les phrases ci-dessus. Revenons à nos deux excités. Gaara pouffa et amena la tête de Naruto contre son épaule pour que le jeune homme calme le rire qu'il sentait poindre.  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais se raisonna bien vite.  
Il était à l'épreuve et un jour viendrait ou Naruto ne toucherait plus que sa peau à lui.  
Ino eut un nouveau cri, et, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, elle fonça dans l'allée de la classe et serra Naruto dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer.

-- Mais c'est Naruto ! Naruto ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es vivant, c'est fantastique ! Naruto ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

Kiba cilla et se précipita à son tour vers le blond qui s'efforçait de respirer un peu. Il n'eut que le temps de tendre un bas que déjà, la moitié de la classe était debout, le fixant d'un air menaçant, Lee et Gaara en tête, Tenten ayant repris Naruto des bras d'Ino et la fusillant maintenant du regard.  
Shikamaru pouffa et regarda Naruto se dégager, lancer un regard neutre aux deux nouveaux, descendre les marches et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Iruka. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et chuchota juste assez fort pour que Naruto l'entende :

-- Si ton frère apprend que tu as parlé, je ne donne pas cher de tes oreilles…

Le blondinet le regarda avec un sourire amusé et fit une splendide grimace, complice. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit de grands yeux et se boucha les oreilles rapidement. Au même instant, on entendit une voix hurler :

-- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?

-- Bonjour à vous aussi Tsunade, pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton, je vous prie ? Demanda Iruka, pas déstabilisé pour deux sous, les oreilles bouchées.

Le médecin qui était entré, allez savoir pourquoi, regarda tous les élèves les mains sur les oreilles et clama :

-- A vos places ! Exécution !

Tous les élèves, excepté les quatre nouveaux et Iruka s'assirent à leurs places. Tsunade haussa un sourcil en regardant ceux toujours debout et demanda :

-- POURQUOI n'êtes-vous pas assis comme tout le monde ?

-- Ils viennent en stage, je les présente à la classe, soupira le professeur d'histoire.

-- Noms, Prénoms, Âges, maintenant !

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent et s'exécutèrent, un peu effrayés par cette femme :

-- Shikamaru Nara, 18 ans.

-- Ino Yamanaka, 17 ans, enchantée.

-- Kiba Inuzuka, 17 ans et toutes mes dents !

-- Sasuke Uchiha, 18 ans.

Tsunade hocha la tête trois fois et pour Sasuke, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Dans la classe, on entendit quatre personnes rigoler sous cape, plus ou moins discrètement.

-- Sasuke Uchiha, hein ? Comment ça va ?

-- Bien, merc…

-- Alors, t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

-- Euh… on peut dire ça…, marmonna le garçon, si bas que seuls ceux du premier rang ( _et donc, ni Naruto, ni Gaara, ni Lee, ni Tenten_ ) purent l'entendre.

Tsunade eut un large sourire et prit une énorme inspiration. Sauske ouvrit de grands yeux et recula d'un pas, terrifié à l'idée que le médecin puisse dévoiler à Naruto qu'il l'aimait, et encore plus devant Gaara. La femme plissa les yeux, sadique et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

-- CHERS ELEVES, J'AI L'HONNEUR DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE SASUKE UCHIHA EST…

* * *

~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~

* * *

Et voilàààààà !!!

Alors, Reviews ?

Merci de m'avoir lu, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl

**"Hé vous z'auriez commencer par présenter la demoiselle du grOoupe !"**

Mdrrrrrr


	8. Oui, je le veux

Chaluuuut !! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews,; c'est super gentil :D

Sans plus tarder ... ( attention, suspense, suspense... )

"**Faudra d'abord me r'passer l'justaucorps !**"

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 7**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La boulette va arriver ... :P  
**

-- CHERS ELEVES, J'AI L'HONNEUR DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE SASUKE UCHIHA EST… EN STAGE DANS CETTE CLASSE, MOUHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage d'un air désespéré, mais intérieurement soulagé. Dans le milieu de la classe, Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent, amusés et blasés à la fois : Ils avaient tellement l'habitude des facéties de Tsunade, alors plus rien ne les étonnait.

-- Mais on le sait que Sasuke-kun est en stage ici, Monsieur Iruka vient de le dire, s'écria innocemment Ino.

Rectification : Presque plus rien ne les étonnait.

Les quatre nouveaux filèrent s'asseoir aux seules places de libre, c'est-à-dire, au premier rang. Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto qui perdit le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres et déglutit péniblement. Le médecin clama :

-- Naruto, Yahiko m'a raconté pour cette nuit, t'as intérêt à faire gaffe, parce que je te jure que tu vas entendre parler du pays sinon ! Bon, je suis passé à la pharmacie et je t'ai pris tes médicaments, tu vas pouvoir être tranquille ce soir.

Naruto sourit et signa :

-- Merci Tsunade.

-- Mais de rien, c'est normal, après tout, il faut que tu sois en forme pour…

-- Pour quoi ?

-- Non, rien rien, j'ai rien dit, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire, le regard passant de Sasuke à Naruto.

Lee et Tenten pouffèrent tandis que Gaara soupirait tout comme Naruto. Le médecin donna la boîte pharmaceutique à Naruto et partit, non sans hurler un tonitruant « Au REVOIR ! » à la cantonade. Le cours se passa tranquillement, Shikamaru s'endormit, Lee passa dire bonjour à Sarutobi, Gaara et Naruto n'eurent que deux fous rires, bref, le cours se passa dans le plus grand calme.

Lorsque la cloche sonna tous les élèves sortirent en baillant, direction deuxième cours de la journée, et de la semaine. Dans la journée, Sasuke n'eut qu'une seule occasion de voir Naruto, ce fut quand ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du self. Sasuke entrait pour manger, Naruto ressortait.

Naruto avait signé quelque chose, Gaara avait dit qu'il venait de lui souhaiter un bon appétit, Sasuke l'avait remercié et ça c'était arrêté là.

Le soir venu, Sasuke était avec ses amis, devant les portes du lycée, attendant leur professeur, quand Naruto s'approcha. Le brun soupira de soulagement de le voir, détacha Sakura et entraîna son nouvel ami sous un arbre un peu plus loin.

-- Désolé, je ne la supportais plus.

Naruto émit un léger rire et lui tapota lépaule d'un air compatissant. Puis, il sortit son carnet et commença à écrire, une légère ride de contrariété entre les sourcils et tendit le papier au brun qui lut rapidement :

-- Ce soir, je vais à mon cours de danse avec mes amis, tu pourras rentrer seul ?

-- Oui, pas de problèmes, mais tu ne veux plus que je vienne te voir ?

-- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que le cours d'aujourd'hui va être spécial, et que nous préférons être ensemble pour l'aborder.

-- Je comprends, tu me raconteras ce soir ?

-- Je te l'écrirais, oui, écrivit Naruto avec un sourire amer.

Pris d'une impulsion subite et poussé par l'envie de faire disparaître ce sourire faux, Sasuke demanda :

-- Naruto, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre le langage des signes ?

-- Tu veux vraiment ?

Le blondinet avait les yeux pétillants d'espoir et de bonheur. Si Sasuke avait eut des doutes, là, il n'en avait plus aucun, Naruto devait sourire comme ça, toujours, pour lui. Il devait être heureux.

-- Oui, je le veux, écrivit-il.

Puis, il s'éloigna, en laissant à Naruto le soin de lire cette phrase qu'il avait écrite en tremblant. Le blond le regarda pensivement, un sourire incertain jouant sur ses lèvres, conscient autant que Sasuke du double sens de la phrase. Il retint un long frisson et repartit vers Gaara qui l'attendait avec un sourire.

-- Alors, il a dit quoi ?

-- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-- Ton air étonné, et la couleur de tes joues… Naru !

-- Mais quoi ? Il a juste dit qu'il comprenait et il m'a demandais si je pourrais lui apprendre le langage des signes.

-- Et la cause de ton rougissement ?

Gaara et Naruto se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le premier les bras croisés, un air dubitatif, le deuxième, la tête baissé, l'air boudeur. Naruto lui expliqua en soupirant et Gaara laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Puis il entraîna Naruto en courant, passant devant Sasuke et ses amis, Naruto courant derrière lui, haussant brièvement les épaules en direction de Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre que lui ne plus ne comprenait pas le roux. Sasuke le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une forme noire, indistincte à l'horizon.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Shikamaru qui lui demanda :

-- Alors, il t'a dit quoi le beau Naruto ?

-- Qu'on ne rentrerait pas ensemble ce soir… soupira Sasuke.

-- D'où ton air contrit ?

-- C'est ça, n'empêche, il est vraiment adorable, je trouve, pas toi ?

-- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord. Euh, dis-moi, tu connais la blonde excitée qui traîne avec Naruto ?

-- Tu parles de… Temari, c'est ça ?

-- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas. Elle est grande, mince, elle hurle tout le temps, elle a des couettes aussi.

-- Elle hurle tout le temps ? C'est bien Temari.

-- Elle s'appelle Temari alors…

-- Shika, t'es amoureux ?

Kiba tilta à cette phrase, autant que les deux filles :

-- Sérieux Shika, t'as une copine ?

-- Sasuke-kun, tu as dit plus de trois mots dans une phrase !

-- C'est qui celle que tu aimes Shika ? Une copine de Naruto ?

Shikamaru soupira et répondit à Kiba :

-- Non je n'ai pas de copine.

A Ino :

-- Je ne suis pas amoureux Ino, c'est trop galère les filles.

Et Sasuke répondit à Sakura :

-- T'es lourde Sakura.

Sakura soupira, mais redressa bientôt les épaules d'un air conquérant. Sasuke serait à elle, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ino se réveilla à ce moment là et hurla :

-- Au fait vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ?

-- Quelle nouvelle Ino ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait intéresser mon Sasuke-kun plus que moi.

-- Tout Sakura, TOUT, répliqua ledit Sasuke-kun.

Sakura choisit de ne pas répliquer, Sasuke-kun était bien trop timide pour oser avouer qu'il l'aimait, elle. D'ailleurs, elle dit :

-- Sasuke-kun, les gens sont-ils tellement fous de toi que tu es aimé même par des garçons ?

Shikamaru éclata de rire, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Tous les membres du groupe arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder le génie qui se tenaît les côtes, une main sur l'estomac, l'autre raccrochée à l'épaule de Sasuke pour ne pas tomber. Ce-dernier avait, comble de la surprise, un sourire amusé. Sakura laissa pendre sa mâchoire et finit par agripper le bras de Sasuke et de presser sa poitrine d'un geste qu'elle espérait doux contre le bras du jeune homme. Le brun jeta un regard à la chose qui lui éclatait le bras et retint un sursaut de dégoût quand il lui reprit son bras. Il marmonna :

-- Quoi, Sakura ?

-- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, déclara la jeune fille sur un ton de reproche, légèrement boudeur, et un tantinet joueur.

-- Non, les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à moi.

-- Ça… Ça c'est pas si sûr, parvint à articuler le flemmard avant de se réécrouler.

Ino sifflota, fit deux tours sur elle-même, chanta la Marseillaise, agita la tête, fit trente secondes de french cancan et finit par beugler :

-- Nan mais vous allez m'écouter oui ?

-- On t'écoute, on t'écoute, mais par pitié arrête de hurler, gémit Shikamaru.

-- Oui, vas-y Ino-chan.

-- M'appelle pas Ino-chan, Kiba !

-- Ino, soupira Sakura, en jeune fille calme et mature, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-- Vous vous souvenez de Naruto Uzumaki ?

Chôji et Shino, qui restaient avec eux pour le moment mais qui en traînaient pas avec eux firent :

-- Oui, je m'en souviens.

-- *CROUNCH* Moi auchi pourquoi

-- Non, pas du tout, c'est qui ?

Sasuke s'éloigna de Sakura de deux bon mètres et jugeant la distance insuffisante, se recula encore de huit mètres et Shikamaru, devenu sérieux, déclara :

-- Tu ne te souviens plus de Naruto Uzumaki, notre ami de maternelle et de début de primaire ? Sakura…

-- Mais tu sais Sakura ! Le petit blond avec un air idiot ! Il était amoureux de toi !

Sasuke eut une brève pensée pour Naruto :

" -- Pourvu que ce ne soit plus le cas… Sinon, je le plains vraiment. "

-- Franchement Ino, crois-tu que je me souviens de tous les garçons qui sont amoureux de moi ? Mais ça m'est égal, je resterai intacte jusqu'au mariage ! Sauf si Sasuke-kun le veut, bien entendu.

Les cinq garçons retinrent un haut-le-cœur, accompagnés par Ino, compatissants. Sasuke résuma la pensée de tout le monde en murmurant :

-- Ça ira je crois...

-- Bref, comme je le disais, tu sais, le Naruto qui passait son temps à te courir après en CE2 !

-- Ha ! Mais oui, le nabot blond ?

-- Euh… oui, si tu le dis. Ce n'est plus un nabot, mais je t'accorde qu'il est toujours blond.

-- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il a ce crétin ? Il est revenu de là où il avait crevé pour me courir de nouveau après ? Quel abruti quand j'y repense !

-- SAKURA ! Sasuke avait crié, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Comment osait-elle dénigrer son Naruto, le Naruto qui par leur faute à tous était muet ?

-- Oui, Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke prit une lente inspiration, fit trois pas vers le mur le plus proche et flanqua son poing de toutes ses forces dedans. Le choc fit un bruit du diable et tous les léèves qui se trouvaient encore à proximité du lycée sursautèrent de peur. Ils filèrent tous sans demander leur reste. Shikamaru s'approcha de son ami, ôta patiemment les débris qu'il y avait dans les multiples plaies, sans s'occuper du regard meurtrier qu'il posait sur Sakura. Ino la fusilla du regard, ayant appris que Sasuke résidait chez le blond et qu'ils étaient devenus à peu près amis et déclara :

-- Et bien, Naruto est vivant et est dans notre classe.

-- *CROUNCH* C'est vrai ?

-- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ?

-- Certaine, Sasuke-kun aussi l'a reconnu.

-- Ouep, moi aussi je l'ai reconnu, ajouta Kiba qui oubliait les gens au moins une fois par mois, quand il ne les voyait pas.

Shino et Chôji restèrent avec le groupe quelques instants et finirent par rejoindre le groupe d'amis qu'ils s'étaient faits dans la classe des ES. Sakura continua de s'extasier sur le fait que leur ancien ami n'était pas mort. Sasuke leur fit un signe de la main, en ayant marre d'attendre et partit. Le soir venu, Itachi et Yahiko avaient découvert son secret, et avaient passé la soirée à se moquer de lui. Il était partit dans la chambre, sans dîner. Ainsi, fut-il surpris quand, à 21h30, un sandwich au jambon fut agité sous son nez. Il leva les yeux du plateau sur lequel était posé la nourriture et bailla avant de sourire à Naruto qui le regardait triomphant. Pas très bien réveillé, il s'approcha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blondinet qui n'eut qu'une réaction :

-- Sasuk…

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

Alors, alors, alors, alors ?

Vous avez aimé ou pas ?

En fait, il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre... Si ?

Darkel : _... J'ai beau chercher... Peut être le baiser de la fin..._

Mais il est pas vraiment prévu dans le programme...

Darkel : _C'est pas grave, c'est l'action qui compte._

Merciiii Da-chan *lui saute au cou*

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl


	9. Naru en boxer ! Je bave !

HellOw" !

Pardon, j'ai encore du retard !! Mais je m'explique...

Darkel : ***la coupe*** _Non, tout le monde s'en fout ! Le chapitre !_

Depuis quand tu es aussi impatiente de lire ce que j'écris ?

Darkel : _Depuis que comme ça, on entend moins tes co*neries !_

Tssssss... Je te méprise ! Hmpf !

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 8**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand Gaara et Neji font des choses pas très catholiques... :O**

-- Sasuk…

Sasuke savoura doucement ce contact avant d'être brutalement repoussé par Naruto. Ce-dernier avait les joues en feu et les deux mains posées devant sa bouche, l'air complètement choqué. Le brun fronça les sourcils, se frotta les yeux et les écarquilla avant de murmurer :

-- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai embra…

Naruto acquiesça d'un infime hochement de tête, trop abasourdi pour faire une réponse plus claire. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de désespoir et s'assit vivement en murmurant :

-- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé… Ce n'est pas un rêve ? T'es sûr ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai vraiment fait cette bêtise ! Excuse-moi, pardon,… C'est pas vrai…

Naruto cilla, prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement, reprenant son calme. Après tout, ça arrivait à tout le monde. Même Yahiko l'avait embrassé une fois, tout comme Gaara, ou encore sa mère. Il s'en était parfaitement remis. Alors pourquoi, nom de Dieu, était-il plus choqué parce que c'était Sasuke ? La réponse était dans la question, c'était Sasuke. Il avait toujours considéré Sasuke comme une personne à part. Cela voulait tout dire. Le blondinet soupira, se racla la gorge, interrompant Sasuke dans sa litanie d'excuses et murmura tellement bas que le brun fut obligé de se pencher pour l'entendre :

-- Je crois que j'ai entendu plus d'excuses en trois jours qu'en dix-sept ans de vie.

Sasuke eut un faible sourire et marmonna :

-- Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, non seulement je ne fais que des bourdes, mais je sens en plus que je fais de grandes découvertes sur moi.

-- Du genre ?

-- Disons que Shika m'a fait prendre conscience d'un truc, c'est tout. Enfin, de deux, mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto.

-- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, alors je ne m'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

-- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-- De m'avoir embrassé ? Si ça avait été mon premier baiser, j'aurais dit oui, bien sûr, mais là, ça va, il n'y a rien de grave, termina Naruto avec un brin de sadisme.

-- Tant mieux alors, je suis soulagé. Je ne me serais pas pardonné une idiotie de plus.

Naruto rit doucement et lui descendit du lit afin de préparer un autre sandwich, le dernier ayant été oublié par terre, dans la surprise du baiser. Le blondinet se pencha, ramassant la nourriture et offrant par ailleurs une délicieuse vision à Sasuke qui retint son souffle et ses hormones pour ne pas le violer sur place.  
Le brun refit le lit et descendit les escaliers, avant de les remonter aussi sec sous la demande de Naruto. Il s'affaira à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, à lisser leurs vêtements du lendemain et à allumer diverses lumières pour donner à la pièce une atmosphère confortable et agréable. Le blondinet entra et eut un sourire plein de fossettes devant le tableau de _Sasuke-Je-Suis-Un-Iceberg-Et-J'en-Suis-Fier-Uchiha_ en train de ranger un pantalon qui traînait par terre, le visage illuminé par l'apparition d'un petit blond sexy à souhait.  
Le susnommé pouffa et déposa le plateau sur le lit, et bondit dessus, invitant d'une petit tape sur la place à ses côtés, le brun à venir le rejoindre. Ce-dernier déposa le pantalon sur la chaise et s'assit à son tour. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, mais pas dans un de ces silences gênés ou les personnes ne savent pas quoi dire et n'osent pas se regarder, mais un silence agréable, paisible ou les deux personnes échangent des regards timides, mais amicaux, un silence ou l'on a besoin que la présence de l'autre, ou l'on profite pleinement de ce moment privilégié et privé, un moment rare, et tellement doux que l'on aimerait ne jamais perdre cette sensation.

Après avoir débarrassé, laissé la vaisselle à Yahiko, s'être lavés, avoir mis leurs pyjamas, ils se couchèrent, face à face.  
Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et passa lentement un de ses bras autour des épaules du blondinet, enroula l'autre autour de sa taille, guettant un quelconque rejet.  
Naruto eut une légère crispation mais au bout de longues minutes d'attente ou Sasuke lui caressa le dos d'un geste apaisant, il finit par se détendre et de se resserrer de lui-même conte le corps chaud qui l'enserrait délicatement, comme on serre une poupée fragile ou un objet si précieux que l'on craint à chaque instant de briser.  
Le brun eut un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux, prêt à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, mais c'était sans compter Naruto qui murmura :

-- Quelles sont les choses que tu as appris sur toi Sasuke ?

Sasuke frissonna, il adorait que Naruto prononce son prénom. Sans cesser de jouer dans les mèches folles du blondinet avec son nez, il répondit sur le même ton, l'air de rien :

-- Ce n'est pas grand chose, il m'a juste fait comprendre que j'étais gay.

Il y eut un silence ou les deux furent gênés. Sasuke se demandait s'il avait bien fait de le dire à Naruto, surtout à la vue de leur position actuelle, quant à Naruto il avait les yeux fermés, mais levait ses pupilles au ciel, dans un éclat de déséspération totale et se demanda un instant s'il devait frapper le brun pour son idiotie. Il finit par murmurer le plus doucement possible :

-- Si tu es heureux, alors tant mieux.

Et il s'endormit comme ça, repoussant d'un mouvement de tête le tuyau de son masque à oxygène qui était trop gênant et l'empêchait d'avoir un total accès au corps chaud et musclé de Sasuke. Ce-dernier eut un sourire emplit de bonheur, Naruto ne l'avait pas repoussé, et il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Décidément, le blond était vraiment parfait.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke s'agita un peu, étant secoué brusquement dès le réveil. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, Naruto sauter du lit et courir à travers la maison avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il ne vit pas le sourire sadique qu'arborait le blondinet quand brusquement, il lui glissa un glaçon dans son pyjama. Le brun se redressa en hurlant :

-- C'est froid Nom d'un chien !

Naruto eut une moue amusée et brandit son carnet où on pouvait voir les mots « **On va encore être en retard !** » Le brun courut dans la salle de bains où il se changea rapidement. Il échangea sa place avec Naruto qui avait déjeuné, mange un peu fila se brosser les dents pendant que Naruto remplissait deux sacs. Quand il revint, il demanda :

-- Ce sont des sacs pour quoi ?

Naruto mima un sport quelconque et lui colla une pomme dans les mains. Ils filèrent tous les deux vers le lycée, marchant tranquillement sans se presser, Sasuke apprenant le langage des signes.  
Ils eurent un gros fou rire vu que Sasuke se trompait régulièrement et arrivèrent au lycée en riant. Naruto se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa doucement les mèches du brun et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Sasuke les joues légèrement rouges, un sourire timide aux lèvres, avant de filer vers Neji et Hinata qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Naruto s'assit à côté de Neji et invita Hinata à s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme ils en avaient l'habitude.  
Ils commencèrent à discuter par signes. Sasuke ne dit rien, gardant son sourire, même quand Sakura s'accrocha à lui, même quand Kiba lui fit recracher ses poumons en lui disant bonjour, et même encore quand il aperçut Hinata sur les genoux de Naruto.  
Il vit arriver les amis du blond un à un, Lee hurlant que Hinata et Naruto allaient finir ensemble. Là, le brun eut une légère crispation qui ne fut perçue que par Shikamaru qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule et qui disparut dès que Gaara eut frappé Lee en disant assez fort :

-- Crétin ! Je te rappelle pour la…

-- Huit cent trente-deuxième fois, rappela Hinata avec un pouffement amusé.

-- Merci, … que Naruto n'aime pas les filles !

-- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

Sasuke croisa le regard de Gaara et lui octroya un hochement de tête de remerciement. Gaara eut un infime sourire et se détourna, focalisant son attention sur Neji, à qui il n'avait pas encore dit bonjour. Il l'entraîna mine de rien dans un coin reculé du lycée et surtout désert, voulant éviter de se faire remarquer, mais c'était sans compter Temari qui eut une soudaine envie de faire chier son frère et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

-- LA CLOCHE SONNE DANS 10 MINUTES !!!

-- CE QUI VEUT DIRE QUE SI TU VEUX FAIRE DES COCHONNERIES A NEJI, TU AS INTÊRET A T'ACTIVER GAARA !!!

Temari se retourna et demanda :

-- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici Tsunade ?

-- Aucune idée, l'auteur a décidé de me faire apparaître, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors, je vais repartir…

Gaara se tourna à demi vers sa sœur et lui lança un regard qui lui promettait mille et une souffrances quand ils seraient seuls. Temari déglutit et demanda :

-- Tenten ! Je peux aller squatter chez toi cette nuit ? Et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, d'ailleurs ?

--- Si tu veux, mes parents ne sont pas là.

Les cinq amis continuèrent à discuter, à voix haute et en langage des signes, selon leurs envies et leurs capacités. Les dix minutes expédiées, Neji et Gaara revinrent légèrement débraillés et décoiffés. Naruto eut une moue dégoûtée et les recoiffa et plissant le nez. Gaara lui signa :

-- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

-- **Vous sentez le sexe à plein nez, ça va encore être une infection dans les vestiaires.**

Lee éclata de rire suivit par Temari et Tenten, tandis qu'Hinata rougissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tentait de garder son calme et terminait sa tentative par un gros :

***BOUM***

Neji assit sa cousine sur le banc et entreprit de la réveiller. Une fois la jeune fille sur pied, ils filèrent tous en sport, où ils faisaient deux heures d'acrobaties, suivies de trois heures de danse classique. En effet, le lycée Choderlos de Laclos était un lycée spécialisé dans divers sports de danse, dont le principal était la danse classique.  
Les élèves du Lycée de la Feuille à Konoha, donc, Sasuke et ses copains, avaient décidé de faire ce stage, parce qu'il rapportait un nombre de points conséquent si on prenait cette option au baccalauréat. Pour eux, cela serait la première fois qu'ils feraient de la danse classique, alors que pour Naruto et les six autres, cela faisait dix bonnes années qu'ils pratiquaient voir plus dans le cas de Gaara et Naruto.  
Sakura, qui avait fini par s'excuser de son comportement insultant envers Naruto, était quand même dubitative sur le fait que des types comme Gaara, Neji ou Naruto pouvaient faire de la danse classique.  
Ils n'étaient pas des gros bras bourrés de muscles, mais Gaara était quand même assez musclé et Neji et Naruto étaient eux aussi musclés même si leur musculature restait fine, féline.  
Bref, les trois ne semblaient pas assez souples. Sakura et Ino se séparèrent des garçons et se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire des filles, ou elles étaient attendues par Hinata, Temari et Tenten. Hinata sourit et dit en les conduisant vers les vestiaires :

-- Naruto nous a demandé de vous accompagner.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était entré, accompagné de Shikamaru et de Kiba et était tombé en arrêt devant la vision de Naruto, en boxer, riant en évitant les coups de serviette de Neji qui le poursuivait tout aussi peu vêtu.  
Le regard du brun descendit le long du torse fin mais musclé, caressa les abdominaux marqués, passa sur la courbe rebondie des fesses, glissa lentement sur les longues jambes fuselées et remonta pour tomber dans un océan moqueur.  
Il rougit légèrement et se prépara à s'excuser mais Naruto signa quelque chose et Neji déclara, amusé :

-- Il dit que c'est si tu t'excuses qu'il va se vexer.

Sasuke sourit et marmonna alors :

-- Euh… Oups ?

Naruto pouffa, ainsi que Neji, avant que ce-dernier ne se retourne vers Naruto en demandant :

-- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te poursuivais déjà ?

Naruto recula doucement et se planqua derrière Sasuke, ne sortant que ses mains pour signer quelques mots. Neji eut un léger acquiescement et s'écria :

-- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Rends-la moi !!!

Naruto s'enfuit en riant, Neji sur ses talons, pour récupérer une photographie compromettante de Neji prise lors d'une soirée qu'ils avaient fait entre amis. Sasuke et ses deux amis se mirent là où il y avait de la place, ce qui n'était pas difficile, le vestiaire était immense et il n'y avait que Gaara et Lee qui criaient des encouragement à Naruto et les deux qui couraient.  
Il se changèrent rapidement, tous avec un pantacourt près du corps et un tee-shirt moulant également.  
Pour Sasuke, c'était noir en bas et gris foncé en bas, Shikamaru, c'était vert clair et vert foncé et pour Kiba, les couleurs étaient rouge pour le haut et marron pour le bas. Les trois jeunes hommes s'assirent, regardant les quatre autres se changer. Lee avait une combinaison vert kaki, accompagnée d'une ceinture orange, le tout horriblement criard. Neji avait revêtu un pantalon assez près du corps gris clair, accompagné d'un marcel moulant bleu pâle. Gaara avait un sarouel bordeau et un marcel beige, quant à Naruto, il portait un sarouel noir et un marcel blanc, extrêmement moulant. Sasuke dû retenir sa mâchoire, quand l'incarnation d'Apollon lui fit un sourire rayonnant.  
Les sept garçons sortirent et quatre d'entre eux tombèrent en arrêt devant une pâle copie de Sasuke qui se tenait là. Dans le silence ambiant du gymnase, Naruto eut un murmure qui se répéta en écho :

-- Sai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-- Je suis venu te récupérer Naruto...

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!**

Darkel : _Et tu t'étonnes qu'on te menaces ?_

Mais oui ! Pourquoi me menacerait-on ? Je suis un ange !

Darkel : _C'est ça... Et tu connais la marmotte ?_

Quelle marmotte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ?

Darkel : _Laisse tomber, vraiment... Et vous là-bas ! Laissez-lui des reviews ! Après, elle chouine sur mon épaule ! Et c'est pas vous qui faîtes la lessive !_

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl

PS : Encore un énoooorme merci pour toutes vos Reviews !! :D


	10. Sautons ! XD

HellOw' !

Bonne année à tous :D

Je reviens après cette longue absence de fêtes ! Et pour la peine, petit cadeau ( 3 chapitres d'un coup :P )

On dit merci qui ? XD

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 9**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 / Un Chapitre pour embêter le monde mdrrrr**

-- Je suis venu te récupérer Naruto.

-- … pardon ?

Gaara avait jeté cet unique mot avec tout le mépris et l'air hautain dont il était capable. Personne ne s'étonna donc de voir Sai reculer d'un pas. Neji se tint un instant l'arrête du nez en respirant profondément et murmura posément, avec en prime un regard dédaigneux pour Sai :

-- Gaara, je te propose de l'éclater et ensuite, de nous mettre tranquillement au cours, d'accord ?

-- Ça me va. Naru ?

-- **Je marche**, signa le blondinet avec un léger sourire sadique.

Gaara et Naji se déployèrent donc lentement sur les côtés latéraux du brun à la peau presque grise, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux, tandis que Naruto s'approchait lentement de lui en ondulant de manière extrêmement discrète et sensuelle les hanches. Les quatre garçons qui ne comprenaient rien, excepté Lee qui pour une fois, ne souriait pas et ne parlait pas, virent nettement Sai déglutir et ses doigts frémir. Quand Naruto ne fut plus qu'à cinq centimètres de sa bouche, ses orbes azurs naviguant entre le regard noir chargé de désir et les lèvres sèches du nouvel arrivant, ce-dernier ne se retint plus il enserra rudement la taille fine et tenta de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ledit blond eut un fin sourire, et, sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il se trouvait devant Sai, à un bon mètre de lui, lui tournant le dos et d'un magnifique coup de pied retourné, envoyait le brun valdinguer dans les bras de du roux. Roux qui se fit un plaisir de l'emmener dehors, suivi par Neji pour lui administrer une correction dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Naruto eut un petit sourire satisfait, et se frotta les mains. Il vint ensuite taper dans la main à Lee, qui avait un sourire de vainqueur. A ce moment, une voix féminine retentit, faisant apparaître un sourire radieux sur le visage des deux garçons. Les trois nouveaux se retournèrent vers une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux noisette, grande et fine tout en restant musclée. La fille, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années déclara d'une voix incrédule :

-- Ne me dîtes pas que c'était Sai ?

-- Et si, c'était bien lui.

-- J'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi à retrouver encore plus crétin que mon grand père ! Ah ! Bonjour Lee-chan, salut Naru-chan !

-- Bonjour Kurenai-hime.

-- Salut Ren' !

La jeune femme sourit et se tourna vers les trois garçons qui la regardaient d'un air décontenancé pour demander :

-- Salut ! Je suis Kurenai, la petite fille de Jiraya ! Mon grand-père n'étant pas en état d'assurer les cours de danse, je le fais à sa place. Alors si vous venez ici pour faire n'importe quoi, vous pouvez tout de suite aller vous rhabiller. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, pourriez-vous vous présenter ?

-- Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha. Enchanté.

-- Whaaaat ? C'est toi Sasuke ?

-- Euh…

Kurenai le regarda sous toutes les coutures avec un rire amusé, fusillée du regard par Naruto, les joues rouges. Elle rit et continua :

-- Enchantée également Sasu-chan.

Ledit Sasu-chan était parti pour protester contre son surnom mais il vit les grands gestes de Naruto et de Lee qui semblaient lui dire de se la fermer. Il haussa les épaules et ne dit rien, se promettant toutefois de demander pourquoi il ne devait rien dire et aussi, comment cela se faisait-il que cette fille connaisse son prénom ?

-- Moi, c'est Kiba Inuzuka, ravi de faire votre connaissance !

-- Moi de même Kiba-chan. Et toi tu es ?

-- Shikamaru Nara, enchanté.

-- Moi de même… Hmmm voyons… Shika-chan !

La jeune femme frappa dans ses mains, souriant largement et clama pour se faire entendre :

-- Lee, Naruto, filez me faire dix tours de terrain, vous trois, vous les accompagnez. Gaara, Neji, vous filez vous lavez, entre le sexe et le sang, l'odeur, c'est l'enfer et vous me ferez quinze tours de terrains. Allez !

Lee et Naruto commencèrent à courir, suivis par Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru. Kiba demanda :

-- Mais elle est folle ?

-- Dis pas ça, gémit Lee, elle va te coller dix tours en plus, et à nous aussi. Elle est médecin avant d'être danseuse étoile, elle sait donc parfaitement quels besoins ont nos corps. Dans ce cours là, il faut que vous vous donniez à fond, qu'elle puisse évaluer vos capacités. Et surtout, si vous voulez avoir une chance d'être avec nous et pas avec les gamins de onze ans.

-- Mais sinon, elle est gentille ?

-- Très, quand elle t'appelle par ton surnom, donc avec le suffixe affectif, mais dès qu'elle utilise nos vrais prénoms, faut filer droit et la fermer, sinon, elle est terrible. Et vous faîtes pas de soucis, parfois elle délire, mais c'est tout à fait normal.

-- Donc, elle est folle…

-- Kiba, Lee, je vous offre cinq tours en plus ! Et en prime, vous la fermez ! Les filles vous êtes à la bourre, quinze tours de terrains ! Et on se magne ! Au trot ! J'ai lu vos fiches, je connais, Sakura et Ino ! On s'active, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Bien que je sois sûre que vous pourriez faire plein de choses dans un gymnase la nuit… Gaara, tu rendors tes hormones tout de suite !

-- Mais c'est de ta faute Ren' ! Haleta le jeune homme.

-- Tu me feras vingt tours en tout ! Fermez vos bouches et agitez vos jambes, nom d'une crevette ! **(** _Note de l'auteur :_** ... une pensée pour la crevette que personne ne sait ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire, s'il vous plaît, merci ^^ )**

Pendant une heure, les élèves s'échauffèrent, sous les directives plutôt musclées de la petite fille de Jiraya. Les cinq élèves du lycée de la feuille n'en pouvaient plus. Ils s'efforçaient de suivre vaillamment le rythme des habitués, mais en vain. Ils s'effondrèrent en haletant, le corps recouvert de sueur. Kurenai arriva rapidement et râlant :

-- Mais qui vous a demandé de vous asseoir ? Relevez-vous bandes de feignasses ! Ha ! Mais quelle bande de lopette, quand j'y pense ! Et vous avez marqué que vous vouliez être dirigeants ? Vous vous foutez de moi j'espère ? Ce n'est pas en étant essoufflé au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'entraînement que nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous !

-- Je voudrais vous y voir moi, on n'est pas des gamins, on ne peut pas toucher nos pieds avec nos mains, grogna Kiba.

Les cinq entendirent distinctement le soupir de Naruto et Gaara, ainsi que que le « Mais quelles bande d'idiot » De Neji et Lee, avant de se concentrer sur la jeune femme, qui, sans effort apparent, les jambes tendues et serrées, se penchait en avant, allant jusqu'à poser ses poignets sur le sol. On entendit plusieurs mâchoires se décrocher et Kurenai se releva, satisfaite :

-- Convaincu ?

-- Oui, madame, murmura Kiba.

-- ALORS AU BOULOT !!! ET ON S'ACTIVE ! NARUTO, JE VEUX TE VOIR AU SAUT EN HAUTEUR, FISSA ! GAARA, LES ANNEAUX ! NEJI, TU ME REFAIS TA TOUPIE, LEE, TU FAIS LES EXOS AU SOL !!! SASUKE, AVEC GAARA, KIBA, SHIKAMARU, AVEC LEE !!!

Les garçons s'activèrent rapidement, chacun vaquant à sa tâche. Gaara se glissa vers Sasuke et murmura :

-- Regarde le saut de ton Naruto…

Le brun fronça les sourcils, renonçant à comprendre comment le roux pouvait être au courant de son amour pour le blond et se retourna d'abord à demi, puis, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, fit un demi-tour complet, le bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Naruto lui faisait purement et simplement un appel au viol ! Il s'était changé pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements et portait désormais un pantacourt orange pâle près du corps ainsi qu'un marcel noir de constitution lâche. Sasuke vit le blondinet si fragile se poster à une dizaine de mètres d'une barre de fer posée sur deux piliers à quatre mètres environ de hauteur. Naruto fronça le nez, tira à demi la langue et s'élança. Il courut si vit que ses pieds donnaient l'impression de fendre l'air, et lorsqu'il prit son impulsion avant le saut, on aurait cru que tout l'air de la pièce se concentrait autour de son corps et Sasuke sentit, comme tous les autres membres de la pièce, tout son corps se tendre en direction de Naruto pour le rattraper pendant son saut. Lorsque le blondinet se retourna pour être dos au sol, tel un ange porté par le vent, toutes les personnes, que se soient les filles ou les garçons ressentirent une vague de plaisir si intense qu'eux-mêmes envoyèrent involontairement à Naruto, une houle de désir. Sasuke but chaque instant de ce saut splendide. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux ouverts regardant le bas de son corps pour maîtriser l'altitude de son saut, le corps tendu avec grâce, les bras lâchés dans un élan d'élégance et de candeur, un doux sourire, néanmoins concentré jouant sur ses lèvres, Naruto était une incarnation vivante d'un dieu. Durant toute la durée de son élancée, aucune des personnes présentes ne fit un geste, regardant simplement, appréciant ce moment chargé en émotion que le jeune homme leur offrait à tous. Puis, l'instant prit fin, Naruto retomba tel un chat sur le sol, sous les applaudissements des filles qui venaient d'arriver. Kurenai s'autorisa un sourire et dit :

-- Ok, Hinata, tu rejoins Naruto, tes sauts manquent d'élégance, tu n'es pas un parapluie Bon Dieu ! Temari, tu vas avec Tenten à la poutre. Ino, Sakura, rejoignez qui vous le souhaitez, du moment qu'il y a une fille dans l'équipe.

Sakura alla donc rejoindre Temari et Tenten, leur terrain d'entraînement étant le plus près de celui de Sasuke. Ino alla au contraire féliciter Naruto pour son saut, lequel, un peu tendu devant sa vieille amie n'eut qu'un sourire de remerciement. Puis, elle demanda à se joindre à eux. Naruto se tourna vers Hinata qui lui signa :

-- **Naruto-kun, je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance.**

-- **Explique-toi Hinata.**

-- **Elle est gentille et est vraiment désolée de ce que tu as pu endurer, elle en a pleuré dans les vestiaires alors que la fille en rose ne semblait avoir aucun remords. Et puis, elle me fait rire, j'ai envie d'avoir confiance en elle.**

-- **Tu es sûre de toi ?**

-- **Oui, je crois.**

Naruto observa attentivement la jeune fille blonde qui regardait avec amusement Lee en train de montrer à Shikamaru comment faire le pont, ayant la délicatesse de ne pas observer leur conversation. Se souvenant que les intuitions d'Hinata avaient toujours un fondement juste et se révélaient toujours exactes, le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tapota l'épaule de la blonde avec un sourire d'invite. Ils avaient commencé à montrer comment sauter à Ino quand Kurenai s'approcha :

-- Naru-chan, tu as raté ton saut tout à l'heure.

-- Pardon ? Mais il était parfait son saut ! S'exclama Ino, avant d'ajouter, enfin, pour ce que je peux en juger…

-- Je suis désolée Ino-chan, mais ce que mes élèves n'ont pas eu le temps de t'expliquer, c'est qu'un saut se fait en plusieurs temps. Le premier, c'est l'élan. Un danseur doit avoir un élan correct qui doit passer pour un pas exécuté dans la chorégraphie. Le deuxième, c'est l'impulsion. Naruto l'a parfaitement réussie, vous n'avez pas eu l'impression qu'il fléchissait les jambes, mais que l'air se concentrait autour de lui, je me trompe ?

-- Non, c'est vrai, murmura la blonde, impressionnée.

-- Bien, ce phénomène est un trompe-l'œil. En donnant cette illusion, le danseur peut faire croire qu'il s'envole sans avoir prit d'impulsion, chose essentielle pour la qualité de la danse. Troisième point, le saut. Là, comme tu l'auras compris, il doit être un mélange de grâce, d'élégance et d'un soupçon de personnalité du rôle que tu joues. Toute lourdeur à bannir, bien évidemment. Le dernier point, c'est la réception. Ceci-est-ton-problème-majeur, martela-t-elle en assénant de gentils coupe de journal sur la tête du blondinet qui faisait semblant de se protéger en riant.

Kurenai rit un instant et se tourna à demi pour hurler :

-- KIBA ! TU VIENS ICI ! TU N'ES PAS UN PACHYDERME, BON SANG !

Puis elle continua, regardant d'un œil noir l'excité arriver, écoutant avec attention les paroles de leur maître :

-- Donc, la réception doit faire partie de la chorégraphie. C'est un pas comme un autre ! Avez-vous vu comment Naruto est retombé, Kiba-chan, Ino-chan ?

-- Moi j'aurais dit un lion, hasarda Kiba.

-- Non, trop lourd, le lion est trop lourd.

-- Un chat alors ? Tenta Ino.

-- Oui, j'aurais dit une panthère. Moins lourde qu'un lion, plus discrète qu'un chat, oui, c'est la panthère.

-- La panthère, et ensuite ? Demanda Kiba.

-- Il ne doit pas retomber comme une panthère ! Je me tue à te le répéter ! Recommence, tu dois retomber en pointe piquée ! Et gare à toi si tu n'y arrives pas avant ce soir !

Puis, la jeune femme s'éloigna, pendant que Hinata résumait la situation à Kiba. Puis, la jeune fille ajouta en langage des signes :

-- **Tu recommences ?**

-- **Oui, je vais essayer, après tout, je ne veux même pas savoir quel genre de punition elle me réserve**.

-- **Tu m'étonnes, vas-y, tu veux que je filme ?**

-- **Si tu veux, oui, pour voir où sont mes erreurs.**

Kiba s'avança vers la barre tandis qu'Hinata fonçait dans les vestiaires pour chercher sa caméra. Naruto sourit à Ino, mal à l'aise. La jeune fille eut un sourire hésitant et demanda :

-- Naruto, pourquoi ne parles-tu plus ? C'est peut être indiscret, je ne te force pas à me répondre. Mais, pourquoi connais-tu le langage des signes ?

Naruto eut un sourire triste et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Ino pour murmurer son triste secret. Ino se recula une main devant la bouche, choquée. Elle eut un léger hoquet et laissa ses larmes de douleur s'écouler avant de prendre le blondinet, qui faisait une bonne demi-tête de plus que lui, dans ses bras. Naruto et elle restèrent enlacés longtemps, le jeune homme écoutant son amie pleurer la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir.

De l'autre côté du gymnase, Sasuke serrait les poings intérieurement, tous les muscles crispés, extérieurement. Gaara s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, compatissant. Il murmura, vérifiant que Kurenai était loin et occupée :

-- Je sais, c'est dur d'aimer Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Comment le sais-tu ?

-- Mon instinct. Et puis, tu sais, Naruto s'en doute un peu beaucoup quand même.

-- Je me croyais discret.

-- A tort. **( Et le tort tue ! Mouhahahahahahaha !! Tortue, une tortue, comme l'animal, le truc lent, quoi ! - Cherche pas, t'es ridicule là… T_T )** Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es grillé.

-- Je crois que j'avais compris, il fallait s'en douter. Je pense que je vais devoir plier bagage d'ici ce soir.

-- Attend un peu, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Sais-tu ce que pense Naruto au moins ?

-- Je… Non… je n'y avais jamais pensé, tu crois qu'il y a une chance ?

-- Moi, je ne crois pas, je vois, répliqua Neji en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son amant qui s'appliqua à lui laisser un magnifique suçon, là où par miracle, sa peau avait gardé sa blancheur d'origine.

-- Et alors ? Que vois-tu Neji ?

-- Tu veux savoir ce que penses Naruto ?

-- Oui, bien sûr que je le voudrais. On voudrait tous savoir ce que pense l'être qu'on aime.

Neji jeta un regard à Gaara qui gratifiait son corps d'un regard tendancieux et marmonna :

-- Pas si sûr… Enfin…

-- Je t'écoute Neji, s'il te plaît, dis-moi.

-- Ce que penses Naruto de toi, rien de plus simple !

* * *

~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~

* * *

Allez, Hop !

Je cours poster le deuxième =)


	11. Noyade !

Voici le deuxième :D

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 10**

* * *

-- Ce que penses Naruto de toi, rien de plus simple !

-- Et c'est… ? Demanda Sasuke, fébrile.

-- Demandes-lui ! S'exclama Neji en riant.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard agacé et amusé à la fois. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse et ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Neji qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Le cours de sport passa très rapidement, Naruto ayant enfin réussi le saut retombée en pointe piquée, Kurenai n'ayant pas pu faire l'option danse, ayant été appelée par Jiraya en urgence, ce fut le professeur en charge des élèves en stage qui vint leur faire cours. Quand Naruto l'aperçu, il se rapprocha par réflexe de Gaara qui lui passa discrètement une main apaisante dans le dos, retenant une forte envie de fuir à toutes jambes également devant l'horrible aspect de cet homme. L'homme en question eut un sourire légèrement inquiétant et déclara d'une voix grinçante :

-- Bonjour à tous, je suis Orochimaru, le professeur de sport en charge des élèves du lycée de la Feuille à Konoha, lycée d'élite. Je vois que ma collègue vous a bien échauffé, je vous demande donc de vous mettre à la barre et de me faire cinq séries de dégagés avant, côté, arrière, suivis de cinq séries de pliés et de cinq séries de lancés. Je vais vous placer. Toi, le gamin blond habillé en orange et noir, tu te mets là, derrière la gamine aux yeux violets. Yamanaka, tu te colles devant elle, devant Yamanaka, je veux Haruno ! Et devant toi, les deux gamines aux cheveux attachés. Derrière le blond, Uchiha, comme ça tu pourras suivre sans avoir tes groupies aux basques, et derrière toi, le gamin roux, suivi par le gamin aux yeux violets, comme la fille et celui avec des sourcils énormes ! Et derrière eux, Nara, Inuzuka, magnez-vous !

**( A la file indienne, indienne, indienne ! :D ) **Les trois heures passèrent, mortellement ennuyeuses pour les élèves de CDL et très compliquées pour les élèves de Konoha. Orochimaru passait son temps à critiquer les danseurs par des piques assez blessantes, jusqu'au moment où cela tomba sur Hinata :

-- Rentre ton ventre gamine, c'est laid à voir !

Hinata stoppa tout mouvement, arrêtant ceux de devant et ceux de derrière qui ne voulaient pas lui donner de coups. Hinata sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et ses yeux lui piquer. Une unique larme s'échappa de son œil droit pour rouler le long de sa joue et mourir au coin de ses lèvres. La jeune fille mit une main devant sa bouche et partit en courant, éclatant en sanglots. Naruto se retourna vivement et rompit la ligne, fonçant aider Gaara qui retenait désespérément Neji. Le brun s'efforçait de se dégager des bras aimés pour faire éclater sa colère qui semblait dirigée vers le professeur. Les filles de CDL agrippèrent Neji pour le retenir. Le professeur regarda avec un intérêt amusé les amis maintenir Neji en place et lança :

-- Et bien, elle est émotive celle-la, si elle chouine pour une petite remarque, je me demande comment elle compte devenir danseuse professionnelle.

-- Naruto lâcha Neji, jeta un regard tellement noir au professeur de sport que personne ne fut étonné de le voir perdre son sourire et courut vers la sortie après Hinata. Gaara, dont le souffle s'écourtait de plus en plus grogna :

-- Sasuke, Ino, suivez Naruto, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et aidez-le à ramener Hinata. Et les autres, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR VENIR M'AIDER ?!?!?!

Kiba, Shikamaru et Sakura se joignirent à la mêlée tandis que Sasuke et Ino couraient rejoindrent Naruto. Au bout de dix minutes d'intensives recherches, Ino agrippa Sasuke et lui montra la sortie vers la cour :

-- Je crois qu'ils sont dehors !

-- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-- Si j'étais Hinata, si par là que j'irais, et je suis une fille, donc je peux me mettre à sa place ! Dépêche-toi Sasuke-ku… Oh et puis merde, grogna-t-elle en se remettant à courir, Magne-toi Sasuke !

Les deux amis repartirent, appelant Hinata et Naruto à grands cris. En tournant à un des coins du lycée, ils aperçurent Naruto qui hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire revenir Hinata. La jeune fille, sans prendre garde à la pluie qui martelait le sol et au vent qui les étouffaient tous comme il le pouvait, avançait en se débattant contre le vent, s'enfonçant dans les eaux noires et tumultueuses du grand lac. Naruto hurla une dernière fois le nom d'Hinata et tomba à genoux, la gorge déchirée par une quinte de toux. Il se releva, une lueur de détermination ancrée au fond de ses yeux rendus presque noirs par l'orage qui grondait et ôta d'un mouvement vif ses chaussures pour courir dans l'eau, pressé par le fait que l'on n'apercevait plus que la chevelure de son amie au loin, qui ne savait pas nager. Le blond plongea, repoussant les eaux agitées du lac. Sasuke et Ino le virent refaire surface et nager vivement jusqu'à la jeune fille qu'il attrapa par les épaules, lui sortant la tête de l'eau. Il chercha le rivage des yeux et nagea dans sa direction, mais le courant était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le bord du lac seul. Sasuke et Ino enlevèrent leurs chaussures et plongèrent à leur tour, rejoignant le blond qui ne cherchait plus à rejoindre le rivage mais s'escrimait à maintenir la tête de la jeune fille évanouie hors de l'eau, quitte à garder la sienne sous l'eau, ayant aperçu les deux autres. Au bout de cinq longues minutes où Naruto s'épuisa, où la vie d'Hinata se raccourci davantage, où les deux autres se débattirent également dans le lac agité, Ino parvint à attraper Hinata et hurla au jeune homme blond :

-- Je suis nageuse professionnelle, laisse-moi faire, Sasuke arrive pour t'aider !

Le blond la remercia d'un sourire et commença à avancer péniblement vers le brun, sans prendre garde au sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres violettes. Sasule le rejoignit en deux ou trois mouvements et lui passa un bras autour de la taille, le soutenant tandis qu'il faisait passer sa quinte de toux. Puis, lentement, péniblement, leurs doigts gelés entrelacés, battant des pieds à l'unisson, ils atteignirent le bord, s'effondrant l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés par l'effort. Naruto s'accorda trente secondes de répit et se releva, toussant par intermittence, cherchant Hinata et Ino des yeux. Les deux garçons se relevèrent et coururent le plus vite possible sous un arbre ou Ino essayait de ranimer la jeune fille évanouie. Sasuke la poussa d'un coup de coude et se pencha sur Hinata, lui faisant sans aucune gêne, du bouche à bouche. Naruto courut à l'infirmerie, dérangeant Sarutobi qui le regarda passer les yeux écarquillés devant ce jeune homme blond, le débardeur couvert de sang, des algues un peu partout, trempé de la tête aux pieds, visiblement gelé vu la couleur de sa peau et le violet de ses lèvres et puant le poisson à plein nez. Il n'eut que le temps de s'exclamer :

-- Naruto !

Avant que le jeune homme ne reparte en sens inverse, non sans avoir attrapé au passage des draps et des couvertures, ainsi qu'un réchaud. **( Un réchaud ? – Oui, un réchaud. – Un réchaud dans une infirmerie ? Sarutobi n'est pas pyromane ! – Et la magie de la fan-fic Da-chan ? )** Le vieil homme ouvrit un tiroir, attrapa une boîte d'allumettes et trottina à la suite du blond. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Hinata redressée, toussant pour expulser l'eau de ses poumons, soutenue par Sasuke, qui semblait soulagé, et à leurs côtés, Naruto posait avec douceur une couverture sur les épaules d'Ino, transie de froid avant de faire pareil avec Hinata, lui donnant aussi une deuxième couverture pour qu'elle se réchauffe et enroulant la quatrième autour de Sauke.  
Le brun attrapa Naruto, et l'assit entre ses jambes, refermant la couverture sur eux et lui offrant ainsi sa chaleur en plus de celle du morceau de tissu. Naruto lui offrit son sourire dédié aux grandes occasions et amena la tête de la jeune fille brune entre ses bras, autant pour la consoler que pour la rassurer. Les autres arrivèrent en courant, suivis de loin par Orochimaru, de se démarche nonchalante. Neji prit immédiatement sa cousine dans ses bras, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Gaara appela le chauffeur de la famille Hyuuga et lui demanda de ramener Neji et Hinata chez eux. Shikamaru et Kiba s'approchèrent de Sasuke et de Naruto, vite rejoints par Gaara, les pressant de faire un résumé de la situation. Sakura enlaça les épaules de Sasuke, lui apportant un peu plus de chaleur, le brun trop épuisé pour lutter contre la rose. Tenten et Temari ôtèrent leurs pulls et les donnèrent à Ino qui les remercia d'un sourire, en claquant des dents. Les deux filles se regardèrent et s'assirent auprès de la blonde, chacune lui prenant une de ses mains.  
Sarutobi écouta le récit de Sasuke, Naruto s'étant éloigné pour discuter avec Gaara, Neji et Lee qui était resté pour engueuler Orochimaru.  
Le vieil homme appela Naruto et lui dit :

-- Naruto, tes parents sont absents, n'est-ce pas ? Et il me semble que chez toi, il y a beaucoup de chambres, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

-- Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais hébeger tout le monde chez toi pour le moment ? Il faut que vous soyez ensemble pour vous serrer les coudes dans cette épreuve.

Gaara regarda les signes du blondinet et hocha la tête deux ou trois fois avant de se retourner vers le directeur et de lui dire :

-- Naru est d'accord, doc. Mais il préfère demander leur avis aux autres d'abord. Nous sommes tombés d'accord pour laisser une deuxième chance aux nouveaux.

-- Je ne comprends pas ta dernière phrase, mais pour le reste, j'ai bien suivi. Hep, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour aller chez Naruto, cette nuit au moins ?

Toute l'attention du groupe se reporta sur Naruto qui ne prêtait pas attention à la scène, discutant de qui allait dormir avec qui avec Gaara. Sakura fit une légère grimace qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire et déclara :

-- Je suis désolée, mais je préfère dormir à l'hôtel, Uzumaki-kun.

Naruto eut un froncement de sourcils et signa quelque chose que Gaara traduisit :

-- Il te dit que son nom n'est plus Uzumaki depuis l'incident d'il y a dix ans. Son nom est Namikaze, comme son père.

Sakura haussa les épaules et Kiba dit à son tour :

-- Shika et moi on veut bien !

-- Nous aussi, Naru, on est d'accord, dirent en chœur Tenten et Temari, et la première ajouta, Ino veut bien aussi.

-- Moi, je viens comme d'habitude Naru, fit Gaara.

-- Pareil ! S'exclama Lee.

Naruto sourit à ses amis et se tourna vers Sasuke, amusé d'avance de la réaction qu'il allait avoir. Sasuke haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et murmura de sa voix grave :

-- Je ne change rien, si tu es d'accord.

Naruto eut un sourire plus prononcé et hocha la tête, avant de perdre son sourire quand Sakura demanda :

-- Au fait, Namikaze-kun, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?

Naruto soupira et se prépara à répondre quand Sasuke se redressa et posa doucement une main sur les lèvres du blondinet avant de dire à Sakura :

-- Il est partiellement muet.

-- Oh ? Comment ça se fait ? Demanda la jeune fille, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-- Quand il a été renversé par le camion, après que nous lui ayons fait tant de mal, expliqua le brun, sa voix se brisant imperceptiblement à la fin de sa phrase.

Naruto pressa doucement une des mains du brun, avec un doux sourire, entre deux claquements de dents. Sakura vit le geste, plissa les yeux d'un air contrarié et les écarquilla quand elle vit le regard doux que Sasuke posait sur ce blondinet ainsi que son sourire. Elle eut un grognement de rage et demanda :

-- Est-ce que je peux venir finalement ?

Neji leva les yeux de sa cousine et planta son regard glacial dans celui de la rosée qui déglutit péniblement, apeurée par ce garçon aux yeux si étranges. Ce-dernier demanda :

-- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu venir alors qu'il y a trente secondes, tu préférais aller à l'hôtel ?

-- Parce que je veux être avec Sasuke-kun, bien sûr !

-- Et pourquoi veux-tu être avec Sasuke ? Interrogea Gaara, les sourcils froncés, une main sur l'épaule de Neji pour le calmer, l'autre sur le poignet de Naruto pour le rassurer.

Sasuke resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Naruto, sentant qu'il était tendu, sans savoir pourquoi. Il lui adressa un sourire doux, reportant vite son attention sur Sakura quand celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore inventer. La jeune fille jeta un regard vengeur à Naruto qui pressa un peu plus les doigts de Sasuke, peu rassuré. Une douce pression en retour suivie de cercles apaisants faits avec le pouce sur le dos de sa main le calmèrent. Sakura eut un sourire faux et déclara tranquillement, jouant l'innocence personnifiée :

-- Mais c'est parce que Sasuke-kun et moi, nous sortons ensemble !

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

Niarkkkk !!

Kukukukukukukukuu...

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

Qui est sadique ? ^^


	12. Il t'en a fallut du temps !

Et le troisième :D

Attention, le lemon arrive bientôt *ç*

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 11**

* * *

Chapitre 10 / **R**évélation

_-- Mais c'est parce que Sasuke-kun et moi, nous sortons ensemble !_

Ledit Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, effaré de la bêtise de la rosée **( Moi, ce qui me choque, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte avant qu'elle était cruche comme ses pieds … - En même temps, c'est toi qui écris l'histoire… - Haaa vouiiii c'est pas faux :D )** Il sentit la main de Naruto se desserrer et les doigts du blond se retirer d'entre les siens. Il les agrippa avec force et demanda d'une voix polaire :

-- La prochaine fois que tu essayes de sortir avec moi, demande-moi mon avis au moins. Et si nous sortons ensemble sans que je ne m'en rende compte, dans ces cas-là, je t'annonce sur-le-champ que c'est fini entre nous.

Sakura blêmit et recula d'un pas :

-- Mais Sasu… Sasuke-kun…

-- Et par pitié, arrête de me harceler !

-- De toute façon, cracha la jeune fille, le masque tombé, tu seras à moi un jour ou l'autre !

Naruto ôta sa main de celle de Sasuke qui se tourna vers lui, glacé d'appréhension. Le blondinet le rassura d'un sourire et fit un signe de tête en direction de Sakura en vissant son doigt sur sa tempe. Puis, il s'approcha d'Hinata et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sans plus s'occuper de Sakura qui partait en rageant, son regard haineux fixé sur lui.

Quelques minutes après que Kiba et Ino aient simultanément hurlé sur Sakura et furent revenus ( ils l'avaient suivis pour la réprimander ), le chauffeur de la famille Hyuuga arriva, embarqua les deux élèves et repartit sous moult recommandations de Tenten et de Temari. Naruto et les autres partirent chercher leurs affaires et se rendirent tous à la maison du blond, le plus vite possible sous la pluie glacée. Ils arrivèrent et passèrent tous à la douche, rapidement.

Puis, ils s'assirent dans le salon. Naruto, était assis en tailleur, légèrement appuyé contre Sasuke qui lui caressait la nuque pour faire ressortir le ronronnement inconscient que produisait Naruto sous ce geste. Gaara assit de l'autre côté de Naruto, le téléphone à la main, Lee et Tenten, ensemble dans un fauteuil, Shikamaru assit en face de Sasuke, Temari appuyée mine de rien contre ses jambes, par terre, Kiba et Ino à leurs côtés, la jeune fille regardant avec un sourire tendre le regard amoureux de Sasuke sur Naruto.

Le roux raccrocha soudain, regarda Naruto en signant quelques mots. Le blond lui répondit de la même manière. Leur manège dura pendant quelques minutes de plus jusqu'au moment ou Kiba craqua :

-- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui ne va pas, parce que moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Hina-chan !

Ino, malgré son inquiétude éclata de rire devant le surnom affectif. Gaara eut un léger sourire et reprit son sérieux, avant de regarder Naruto qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Le roux soupira et déclara :

-- Naru et moi sommes tombés d'accord. Nous avons décidé de vous expliquer ce que vous vous demandez.

-- Merci, souffla Kiba, et continuant, Comment va Hinata ?

-- Elle est en hypothermie prolongée, mais elle devrait être sur pied d'ici une bonne semaine. Elle n'a rien de grave, quelques écorchures, mais rien qui puisse mettre sa vie en danger.

-- Dieu merci, fit Ino. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi elle a fait cela, ou bien nous nous aventurons en terrain trop privé.

-- Hinata avait décidé d'avoir confiance en vous, dit doucement Naruto, alors, je pense que nous pouvons vous en révéler une partie.

Le blondinet se leva et farfouilla quelques instants dans un tiroir avant de poser une photographie jaunie sur la table basse. Sur l'image on voyait un petit blond et un petit roux, formant le V de la victoire, couverts de saleté et trempés de sueur un immense sourire aux lèvres, entourés d'un brun avec un léger sourire et de trois fillettes, l'une brune et souriante, l'autre, blonde, étirant les lèvres d'un brun avec des sourcils énormes et la troisième, cachée derrière le blond.

Tous les amis sourirent devant cette photographie, mais Naruto attira leur attention sur la petite fille timide. Ils eurent beau regarder la photo sous tous les angles, rien ne leur vint à l'esprit. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

-- C'est une photo de nous sept, nous avions gagné un match d'arts martiaux quelconques en plein air. Quand elle était petite, Hinata était très ronde. Elle a beaucoup souffert de moqueries en tous genres, d'où sa timidité légendaire.

-- Elle ne supporte plus qu'on lui parle de son poids, ajouta Gaara.

-- Et, si elle est aussi mince à présent, c'est qu'elle a été… elle a été anorexique pendant deux longues années, continua Tenten.

-- Et il a fallu que votre crétin de prof vienne tout gâcher, alors qu'elle avait enfin accepté le fait qu'elle était jolie ! Ragea Temari.

-- Calme-toi Tema, Hinata va s'en remettre, cet idiot n'a pas réussi à la toucher, l'apaisa le blondinet.

-- Donc, Hinata va bien, tout est parfait ? Demanda Shika.

-- Oui, on peut dire ça, sourit le roux.

-- Fiouuuuu, souffla l'excité brun, je suis rassuré, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire que je l'aime si elle était en dépression ?

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles avant que Kiba ne lâche un "Me dîtes pas que j'ai pensé tout fort ?!" Accompagné par huit sourires, un poil sadiques. Après une séance de chatouilles en règle pour faire avouer le brun, qui se transforma en une mêlée générale, les amis reprirent leurs places.

Shikamaru, le plus machiavélique de tous, même si c'était bien caché, eut un sourire amusé et déclara tranquillement :

-- Donc, si Hinata va bien et que tout le monde est rassuré, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il y a ou il y a eut entre Gaara et toi, Naruto, et je suppose que Sasuke se le demande aussi…

Naruto rougit violemment et Gaara pouffa. Puis, avec un regard fou, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui pria tout ce qu'il pouvait, de tous les Dieux de toutes les religions, à sa mère qui était aux cieux, en passant par ses chaussettes, on ne sait jamais, sans oublier les allumettes dans sa poche, ça sert toujours, pour que Gaara se taise. Ses prières n'eurent aucun effet et Gaara demanda avec un ricanement clairement moqueur :

-- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ça Sasuke ? T'es jaloux ?

Naruto frappa le bras de Gaara en soupirant et leva les yeux vers Sasuke, néanmoins curieux de sa réponse. Le brun plongea dans les yeux de son ami blond, encore et toujours amoureux et répondit, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les perles azures de son vis-à-vis :

-- Oui, je suis jaloux…

Naruto eut un sourire éclatant et se mordit la lèvre avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Gaara, secoué, comme le roux, par un rire silencieux. Le blondinet se redressa et signa :

-- **Merci Gaa-chan, mais il n'était peut être pas prêt à le dire.**

-- **La preuve que si**, répondit le roux de la même manière.

-- **Il est vraiment d'un romantisme ridicule et tellement touchant que j'hésite entre pleurer de joie ou…**

-- **Pleurer de rire**, termina son ami.

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire simultanément et mirent cinq bonnes minutes à se calmer. Naruto souffla doucement et déclara :

-- En fait, pour te répondre, Shika, Gaara et moi sommes sortis ensemble il y a quoi… trois ans ?

-- Trois ans, cinq mois et douze jours, petit amour.

-- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ou tu vas souffrir…

-- Hoho ! Et que vas-tu me faire ?

-- Hmmm, réfléchit Naruto, peut-être… que je vais dévoiler ce que je t'ai fait faire…

-- NARU ! T'es encore là-dessus ? Franchement, t'aurais pu oublier quand même !

-- Oublier ça ? Non merci, si je peux te faire chanter avec…

-- Mais je t'ai dis que j'avais bu !

-- Ce n'est pas une raison.

-- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas dévoiler à tout le monde que j'ai dansé nu sur la table de ton salon, en chantant à tue-tête la chanson de ce maudit sac de cette gamine de dessin animé qui nous casse les pompes à parler anglais, un poireau dans chaque main ?!

-- Non, plus besoin, sourit Naruto.

-- Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'air de Lee.

-- Lee, tu oublies ça, tout de suite !

-- Ho non !

-- Lee…

-- Non, non, non, non, non !

Gaara se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et frappa Lee d'une manchette sur la nuque qui mit le brun hors circuit. Puis, il reprit sa place, fusillant tout le monde de son regard de psychopathe :

-- Le premier qui fait une remarque, je le décalque contre le mur, compris ?

-- Compris pour moi, sourit Ino, pas rassurée, dis Naruto, vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant longtemps ? Et vous avez été jusqu'où ?

-- Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant un an environ, grogna Gaara, et pour ce que nous avons fait, ça ne regarde que Naruto, Neji et moi.

-- Neji ? Le brun encore plus glacial que Sasuke ? Demanda Kiba.

-- Oui, Neji est le copain de Gaa-chan, alors, on l'a mis au courant, et puis, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, expliqua naturellement Naruto.

-- Tu sais quoi Naru ? Je veux bien sortir avec toi si c'est pour jusqu'où mon frère t'as perverti, ricana Temari.

-- La perversion plus loin que tu ne puisses l'imaginer, pouffa Gaara, en regardant Sasuke.

Le brun fit une légère grimace mais ne dit rien, continuant ses caresses sur la nuque de SON blondinet.

-- J'ai une autre question, demanda Kiba, c'est qui ce Sai ?

-- Sérieux, Sai est revenu ? S'exclama Temari.

-- Hélas, grimaça Naruto, avant de s'adresser à Kiba, Sai est mon ex, et comme tu as pu le voir, nous ne sommes pas restés en très bons rapports.

-- Bah la vache ! Au fait, demanda Ino, entre Gaara et toi et Sai et toi, qui as rompu ?

-- Pour Naruto et moi, expliqua le roux, nous avons rompu d'un commun accord.

-- Tu parles, on a rompu parce qu je t'ai fais remarquer que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-- Et toi, tu avais craqué sur Sai !

-- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, rit le blondinet, pour Sai et moi, c'est moi qui ai rompu.

-- D'accord, merci Naruto, sourit le jeune fille.

Après cet interrogatoire en règle, Gaara et Naruto sourirent et le rouquin déclara :

-- Alors, Naru et moi, on s'est amusé à vous mettre dans des chambres, par deux, les lits sont tous deux places et ce n'est pas vous qui lavez les draps, merci bien ! Bref, donc, dans la chambre à Naru, pas de changement, c'est ok ?

Naruto eut un sourire et acquiesça suivi de Sasuke. Kiba les regarda tour à tour et hurla :

-- MAIS VOUS DORMEZ ENSEMBLE ?!?!

La seule réponse donnée fut celle d'Ino qui colla une grande baffe au brun, pour lui remettre ce qui lui servait de cerveau en place.

Gaara sourit et continua :

-- Ensuite, je dormirais dans une autre des chambres, avec Neji quand il sera là. Toujours aucun problème ?

Yahiko débarqua à ce moment là dans la maison et lança en entraînant Itachi vers leur chambre, en collant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son frère :

-- J'ai une objection ! Quand Neji sera là, vous vous débrouillez, mais je veux que votre chambre soit la plus éloignée possible de celle de Naru et de la mienne, compris ?

-- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kiba.

-- Parce qu'ils sont… bruyants, soupira le géant blond. Et Naru ? Quand vous serez tous installés, tu pourras venir dans ma chambre et m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu le doc au téléphone qui m'a dit : Qu'il y aurait du monde à la maison, que tu ne serais pas allé en cours cet après-midi et qu'il manquerait Neji et Hinata, merci ! Et oui, Ita-chan et moi on a terminé les cours !

-- Ita-chan ? Hoqueta Ino, en regardant le frère si sérieux de Sasuke qui rougissait violemment.

-- Cherche pas Ino, mon frère est un beau petit Uke, expliqua Sauke, amusé.

-- Et bien nous verrons où ça en est avec mon frère demain matin, SasUKE ! Répliqua Yahiko, prenant Itachi dans ses bras, Naru, sans faute tout à l'heure ?

Naru acquiesça avec un grand sourire malgré sa rougeur persistante et regarda Yahiko entraîner son amant dans leur chambre où ils s'enfermèrent.

Gaara marmonna un instant dans sa barbe, marmonnements dont les autres ne comprirent que « _S'est pas vu… bruit… crétin_ » et continua :

-- Ensuite, Hinata est d'accord pour dormir avec Kiba, d'ailleurs, Neji m'a hurlé dessus au téléphone parce qu'elle s'était évanouie quand je lui ai demandé. Mais elle est d'accord, si seulement, Kiba lui promet de ne rien lui faire.

-- J'ai une tête de pervers ? S'indigna le brun.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit et il se renfrogna, vexé comme une puce. **( Pas une puce, un pou ! – Une puce, un pou, assis sur un tabouret, jouaient aux cartes, la puce perdait ! ^^ )** et il se renfrogna, vexé comme un pou.

Le roux continua :

-- Ensuite, Shikamaru et Tema, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune objection d'aucun côté, Ino, tu seras dans une chambre à deux lits et pour terminer, désolé Tenten, mais il faut que tu ailles dormir avec Lee.

-- D'accord, mais à une seule condition, objecta la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais voulu dormir avec Lee, tu me prêtes un truc pour l'assommer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

Les amis éclatèrent de rire et filèrent préparer leurs lits. La soirée passa paisiblement, dans une atmosphère de joie constante et de plaisanteries en aucun cas blessantes. Naruto avait pris le temps d'expliquer la situation à son frère qui avait immédiatement appelé Neji pour avoir des nouvelles et avait envoyé Tsunade, le meilleur médecin de la région, au chevet de la jeune fille. Les amis se couchèrent. ( Point de vue sur le palier de l'escalier, 1er étage, dos aux marches ) Sur la gauche, première chambre, Naruto et Sasuke, deuxième chambre, Ino, Tenten et Lee, troisième chambre, Kiba et absence d'Hinata. A droite, première chambre, Yahiko et Itachi, deuxième chambre, Gaara et absence de Neji et troisième chambre, Shika et Temari.

Dans leur chambre, Naruto et Sasuke étaient enlacés et tentaient de dormir. Le brun avait passé un bras autour des épaules du blond et enroulé l'autre autour de sa hanche. Naruto avait, quant à lui, entrelacé leurs jambes et était blotti contre le torse du brun, le visage niché dans son cou. Les deux soupirèrent de bien être, ne souhaitant pas rompre ce moment d'intimité entre eux, si doux et si tendre.

Naruto, dérangé par plusieurs pensées demanda néanmoins à Sasuke :

-- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu étais jaloux ?

Sasuke rougit et respira doucement pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il hésita longuement et finalement, il se jeta à l'eau, devant bien la vérité à l'homme qu'il aimait.

-- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

-- Si bien sûr, mais c'est une solution de facilité, j'aimerais l'entendre, s'il te plaît, murmura le blondinet en rougissant et en se rapprochant du brun.

-- C'est dur à dire…

-- Je sais, mais imagine que je ne l'ai pas deviné, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ?

-- J'aurais évité ce qui va suivre, répondit-il d'un ton sombre.

-- Et qu'est-ce qui va suivre, d'après toi ? Demanda Naruto en soufflant doucement dans le cou de Sasuke, faisant apparaître une très satisfaisante chair de poule sur la peau du brun.

-- Je vais me prendre le plus magnifique des râteaux de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, soupira le plus grand.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et le mordit doucement en représailles. Puis, il déclara, amusé :

-- Tu n'es vraiment pas dégourdi. Comment peux-tu prévoir mes réactions à l'avance ?

-- Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît évident.

-- Oublie les évidences et dis-moi ce que tu penses, s'il te plaît.

-- Naruto…

-- J'ai besoin de l'entendre Sasuke, pour me dire que c'est réel, que je ne rêve pas, je t'en prie…

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le corps suppliant de Naruto et se se décida après de nombreuses minutes de réflexions :

-- Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

-- Je t'écoute,… Sasuke… murmura le blondinet, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre devant l'attente et prévoyant déjà le bonheur qui allait l'envahir et tout le plaisir qu'ils allaient ressentir quand leurs lèvres seraient scellées.

-- Je…

-- Oui… ?

-- Je t'aime, Naruto.

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

Et voilou !!

:D

A bientôt pour la suite =)

Et pardon, je me suis un peu trompée dans le décompte des chapitres XD

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl


	13. Wèèè ! Enfin !

Coucou !

En ce temps neigeux, je m'incline et ous demande pardon pour la confusion qu'à du créer mon mélange de chapitre dans vos esprits ! Merci à ceux/celles qui me l'ont fait remarqué :D

En remerciement, voici l'antépénultième chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 12** ( et le lemon ? )

* * *

**Chapitre 12 / Une équipe de boulets... Mais on les aime quand même XD**

-- Je t'aime Naruto.

Le brun ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une grimace de dégoût sur le visage aimé et fut donc d'autant plus surpris quand il sentit une douce paire de lèvres frôler les siennes. Il rouvrit les paupières immédiatement et bloqua sa respiration devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, les yeux assombris par le plaisir, un sourire joueur aux lèvres, Naruto s'amusait à frôler leurs lèvres sans jamais approfondir le contact. Sasuke eut un sourire de soulagement, de joie et empli du bonheur le plus pur et d'une main, caressa la joue de Naruto tandis que l'autre allait se poser sur les hanches étroites. Naruto eut un ronronnement de satisfaction quand Sasuke rapprocha leurs deux corps, de façons à ce que Naruto s'allonge sur le corps du brun. Le blondinet plissa les yeux et frotta doucement leurs nez. Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit et il redressa la tête, déposant un baiser sur le nez froncé du blond.

Soudain, la lueur dans les yeux de Naruto se fit moins joueuse et plus désireuse et le blond se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et y déposa un tendre :

-- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.

Puis, il se redressa et enfin, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui soupira de bien-être. Sasuke les fit rouler sur le côté et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto avant de caresser de sa langue les lèvres du plus petit. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Naruto le laisse accéder à l'habitante des lieux. La langue du brun explora toute la bouche de Naruto, retraçant les dents blanches et jouant sans interruption avec la langue de Naruto. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, ce fut pour voir qu'ils avaient les joues bien rouges et qu'un filet de salive les reliait encore. Le brun eut un grognement de manque et replongea, aussitôt leurs respirations prises, embrasser Naruto. Ce-dernier sentit avec délice son corps et celui du brun s'enflammer dans l'attente d'un besoin plus urgent et gémit de frustration quand Sasuke s'écarta de lui. Il étouffa une quinte de toux et le regarda, haletant, impatient. Sasuke, aussi essoufflé que lui demanda néanmoins, faisant glisser son regard des yeux aux lèvres de Naruto :

-- Je ne te… l'ai pas en… encore demandé….

-- **… ?**

-- Tu… tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-- **… !**

Naruto roula sur le côté en essayant de masquer son sourire, peine perdue. Il éclata de rire, se tenant silencieusement les côtes. Il articula entre deux crises de fou rire :

-- On appelle ça casser l'ambiance Sasuke…. Haha… Tu te préoccupes de ça… Hahaha… en ce moment précis ? Houhou… j'en peux plus… Franchement… Pfhaha… T'es vraiment idiot…. Hahaha….

-- Na… Naruto ? Je... quoi ?

Le blondinet mit cinq bonnes minutes à calmer sa crise et se rallongea entre les bras de Sasuke, se lovant contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Sasuke eut un sourire hésitant et se pencha de nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il se redressa un peu, attendant une réponse. Le blond sourit et murmura :

-- Oui, Sasuke Uchiha je veux sortir avec toi. Et donc, si tu te le demandes aussi, oui, nous sommes ensembles et oui je suis ton petit ami. Tu es rassuré ?

-- Merci Naru-koi, sourit le brun, se sentant effectivement un peu idiot d'avoir cassé ce moment là.

Naruto rougit et, amusé, joua avec le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon, à l'aide de sa langue. Sasuke gémit et sentit soudainement une bosse déformer son pantalon. Il murmura le prénom du blond d'une voix rauque et chargée de désir et s'empressa de masquer le sourire satisfait de son petit ami en l'embrassant tendrement et avec désir. Le brun descendit dans le cou de Naruto qui gémit. Il apposa sa marque dans le cou du blond et passa, incertain, une main sous le tee-shirt du blond. Le sourire de celui-ci ainsi que le fait qu'il lui murmurait de continuer achevèrent de le rassurer et c'est donc confiant qu'il ôta le tee-shirt de son aimé pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, déposant de multiples baisers papillons sur son torse, contournant les deux boutons de chair durcis sous le plaisir. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue et traça des cercles de moins en moins grands autour du téton droit du blondinet, tandis que de la main, il titillait l'autre. Quand il embrassa enfin son but, la peau de Naruto se piqueta de minuscules grains, il avait la chair de poule. Sasuke mordit doucement la chair et joua avec à l'aide de sa langue. Naruto poussa un léger cri de plaisir et gémit des paroles incompréhensibles, les yeux remplis de larmes de désir. Sasuke remonta pour l'embrasser avidement, ôtant en même temps le haut de son pyjama. Naruto reprit doucement son souffle et se cambra, faisant se toucher leurs deux érections, les électrisant par ce geste. Le brun lui passa une main sous les hanches pour le maintenir soulevé et lui permettre de frotter leurs deux membres gorgés de sang. Les deux jeunes hommes gémirent de concert. Le brun embrassa son compagnon avec amour, désir et envie et commença à donner de doux coups de bassin à Naruto qui émit un bruit entre le cri et le gémissement, haletant.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Naruto céda et douze silhouettes très rouges s'écroulèrent sur la moquette. Le couple se redressa et Sasuke fit barrage de son corps à Naruto. Le blondinet se rhabilla rapidement et passa une chemise autour des épaules de son petit ami et sortit du lit. Il éclata de rire devant le portrait de tous ses amis essayant de se relever. Il les regarda les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, rejoint par Sasuke. Les deux étaient légèrement rouges, mais ce n'était rien comparé auc visages de leurs amis. Gaara se releva et signa :

-- Désolé Naru, on voulait vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de conneries.

Yahiko ajouta de la même manière :

-- **Oui, parce qu'Itachi nous a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux alors nous ne voulions pas qu'il te blesse.**

-- **Je suis forcé de croire à vos histoires…**

-- **Vraiment Naru, on va sortir et vous laisser continuer vos histoires.**

-- **Oui et félicitations petit frère !**

-- **Gaa-chan… pourquoi MA porte s'est elle effondrée ?**

-- **Ha oui ! Je voulais te prévenir ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous ne sommes pas partis après la déclaration…**

-- **Mais bien sûr…**

-- Je te jure que c'est vrai Naru !

-- Neji ? **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

-- **Quand Tsunade est arrivée, elle a poussé une gueulante quand elle a su que les médecins avaient dit qu'Hinata était en hypothermie prolongée. Elle lui a collé deux claques et Hina s'est réveillée en pleine forme !**

-- **Vraiment ?**

-- **Oui et donc, elle voulait venir immédiatement ici pour te remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Le truc, c'est quand on a vu tout le monde l'oreille contre la porte, on a fait pareil et…**

-- **Laisse-moi deviner**, l'interrompit Naruto, amusé, **elle s'est évanouie…**

-- Bingo !

-- Franchement…

-- **Tu nous en veux Naru ?** Demanda Gaara avec un sourire inquiet.

-- **Non, je ne vous en veux pas, allez coucher Hinata avec Kiba.**

-- Merci petit frère, lança Yahiko en souriant.

Naruto laissa Itachi expliquer la situation à son frère et tapota du pied d'un air assez inquiétant. Itachi et Shikamaru comprirent les premiers et sortirent de la chambre à reculons. Gaara attrapa le bras de Neji et le fit sortir doucement.

Naruto toussa un coup et déclara d'une voix un peu enrouée :

-- Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir fait irruption dans ma chambre sans le demander, mais si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de cette pièce, là, je sens que je vais vous en vouloir…

Excepté Kiba et Lee qui résumèrent leurs pensées actuelles à un « _Gné ?_ » à peu près articulé, les autres comprirent tout de suite et remontèrent la porte sur ses gongs. Naruto soupira et se tourna vers Sasuke avec un sourire hésitant. Le brun s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.

Yahiko rouvrit soudainement la porte et déposa une boîte sur la table de chevet avant de se planter dos à la porte :

-- Les capotes ça sert toujours ! J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas dérangé !

Une chaussure lancée avec soin par un blondinet exaspéré lui répondit. Il sortit de la chambre en riant, emportant « _son uke_ » sur son épaule, dans leur chambre. Après quelques minutes de flottement, les autres rejoignirent également leurs chambres et se couchèrent.

Revenons dans la chambre où nos deux tourtereaux étaient couchés, tendrement enlacés. **( Toi et ta guimauve… - Tu bavais pas mal quand je l'ai écrit alors écrase ! )** Naruto eut un sourire hésitant et murmura :

-- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?

-- Si tu le dis, déclara Sasuke, refroidi.

-- Mais non, murmura le blond en se blotissant dans ses bras, je veux dire que finalement, nous ne nous connaissons pas tant que ça. Nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a finalement cinq jours et nous étions prêts à sauter le pas. Je ne trouve pas que se soit le bon moment.

-- Je comprends, tu dois certainement avoir raison…

-- Tu sais, d'un côté, je m'en veux d'être aussi raisonnable parce que j'avais vraiment envie, chuchota le blondinet en enfouissant son visage rougissant dans le cou de son petit ami.

-- Crois-moi, ton envie était réciproque, sourit le brun, dis-moi Tenshi, je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ?

-- Bien sûr, mais je ne garantis pas ma réponse, ni l'intelligibilité de mes propos, surtout si tu continues à me caresser le dos comme ça…

-- … Es-tu encore…

-- … Vierge ? … oui...

-- Même avec Gaara… ?

-- Gaara est mon meilleur ami, rit le blond, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, quand nous sommes sortis ensemble, nous savions tous les deux qu'il était amoureux de Neji. Mais nous étions gays et nous voulions tester ça et Neji prétendait être hétérosexuel, comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance, d'ailleurs…

-- Je reconnais que j'ai eu tord, mais je ne suis pas gay !

-- Ah vraiment ? Demanda Naruto, hésitant entre se mettre en colère et rire.

-- Non, je suis Naru-sexuel.

Le blondinet émit un rire cristallin et embrassa tendrement SON brun. Sasuke le serra contre lui et demanda :

-- Et comment ont-ils fait pour se mettre ensemble ?

-- Pour ça, il faut que je revienne un peu sur mon accident. Pendant un moment, on a cru que tout s'était arrangé et donc, je parlais de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, il y a quand même une grande amélioration, je peux presque parler à haute voix sans avoir besoin de prendre mes médicaments. Bref, un jour, alors que nous commencions tous à ressentir la jalousie de Neji, Tema et moi nous en avons eu assez.

-- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-- Nous sommes montés dans le bureau du doc et nous lui avons, disons, emprunté son micro. Et nous avons passé une magnifique annonce aux haut-parleurs. Pendant que Temari était en train de hurler que son frère était un crétin et devait se bouger un peu plus, d'autant que moi j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en vue, hum… toute la bande à attrapé Gaara et Neji et nous les avons enfermés dans un vieux placard à balais. Et bien crois-moi que quand on a été les chercher deux heures plus tard, on aurait pu censurer la scène pour les moins de 18 ans.

Sasuke pouffa et dit :

-- Comme j'aurais aimé être là !

-- On a eu bien d'autres fous rires comme ça, tellement que j'ai dû en oublier la moitié. Et toi, est-ce que tu veux bien me parler… de… Sakura ?

-- Pour te dire la vérité, un soir pendant une fête, elle m'a allumé et comme j'avais pas mal forcé sur la bouteille, on a couché ensemble. Pendant cet instant, j'ai vaguement cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais je me rends bien compte que c'est totalement faux. Jamais mon cœur n'a battu autant que pour toi, jamais mes yeux ne l'ont cherché comme ils le font avec toi, jamais je n'ai éprouvé le besoin de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras comme je veux le faire avec toi, jamais je n'ai eu envie de l'aimer, comme toi je t'aime, jamais…

-- Tu sais que c'est une magnifique déclaration, amour ?

Sauke rougit violemment :

-- Ce, c'était totalement… ce n'était pas prévu.

-- C'est donc d'autant plus sincère que c'est spontané.

-- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

Naruto se redressa et lui tacla l'arrière du crâne :

-- Si tu continues à me demander si je t'en veux, oui, je vais finir par t'en vouloir !

-- Désolé Tenshi.

Naruto sourit à l'entente du surnom. Puis, il embrassa Sasuke pour lui dire bonne nuit et se blottit dans ses bras. Le brun déposa des baisers sur tout le visage de Naruto et sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil avec plein de beaux rêves. **( Ellewyl au pays des bisounours … - Je t'embête Da-chan ! Prfft ! *tirage de langue mature* )**

Les semaines passèrent dans le plus grand bonheur pour tous les amis. Sakura s'était excusé, tous sentaient bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas, elle n'était pas du tout au courant de la relation de Sasuke avec Naruto ; le jeune couple était parfaitement accordé, le blond nageait littéralement dans le bonheur, sasuke était prévenant avec lui, aimant et adorable ; Gaara et Neji épuisaient leurs corps comme ils le pouvaient **( Je peux mettre des détails Da-chan ? Plein de détails ? – Non ! – Un peu de détails ? – Non et non ! – Un tout petit peu de détails alors ? – J'ai dit NON ! – Beuh pas marrante Da-chan )** ; Yahiko et Itachi épuisaient tout autant les leurs **( Je peux met… - NAAAAN !!! )** Shikamaru et Temari étaient officiellement en couple libre, officieusement très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre, Kiba et Hinata étaient également en couple, mais à part s'embrasser sur la joue, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés ; Sai et Naruto avaient retrouvé des relations cordiales et le brun s'exerçait à l'hétérosexualité en esayant de séduire Ino ; Ino n'était pas insensible à ses charmes d'ailleurs ; Tenten et Lee étaient toujours heureux ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Bref, tout allait bien.

Entre les sept amis ( _Naruto, Gaara et compagnie_ ) il y avait une tradition, c'était d'offrir les cadeaux de Noël le soir du Nouvel An. Ainsi, le 31 décembre au soir, Sasuke frappait d'un air impatient à la porte de la chambre de Naruto et le blond et Gaara s'était enfermés il y a déjà une bonne demi-heure. Gaara le renvoya proprement balader et le brun alla rejoindre Neji dans le salon. Ils devaient partir tous les quatre pour la fête qui se déroulait chez Lee, dans son dojo.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gaara descendit en courant les escaliers, un sourire ravi et extrêmement inquiétant venant de sa part, aux lèvres :

-- Chéri, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux !

-- A ce point ?

-- Ho que oui, s'il n'était pas amoureux de toi Sasuke, s'il n'était pas mon meilleur ami et surtout, si je n'étais pas en couple avec Neji, je lui aurais sauté dessus !

-- Je ne te crois pas la, Gaara…

-- Rigole Sasuke, n'empêche que quand tu le verras, tu as intérêt à réfréner tes pulsions sexuelles parce que nous sommes pas mal en retard.

-- Très drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-- Je lui ai dit d'attendre que je te calme, rit le roux, avant de hurler, NARU ! Tu peux descendre !

Le blond descendit l'escalier et entra dans le salon, un sourire gêné jouant sur son visage :

-- Désolé Sasuke, je dois te surprendre, vu que tu ne m'a jamais vu habillé comme ça.

-- Tu… Tenshi…

Sasuke ne parvint pas à articuler autre chose, devant la beauté de son compagnon : Naruto portait un mini-short en cuir noir avec des chaînes argentées qui passaient entre ses jambes d'un air diablement sexy. Un haut en résille déchiré par endroits laissant apparaître sa peau laiteuse complétait les vêtements. Des chaînes d'argent partaient des épaules et s'enroulaient autour de ses bras comme des serpents et descendaient jusqu'aux poignets, lesquels étaient entourés de pics. Du khôl noir entourait ses yeux, faisant ressortir leur couleur. En un mot comme en cents, Naruto était bandant.

La fête de Lee se passa magnifiquement bien, même suite à un léger bug de Sakura quand à minuit, Sasuke attrapa Naruto dans ses bras comme une princesse et lui roula la pelle la plus magistrale de toute leur vies.

A quatre heures du matin, Sasuke et Naruto prirent congé de leurs amis et sortirent dans la nuit. Ils marchaient main dans la main pour rentrer quand Naruto se détacha du brun pour tournoyer les bras ouverts, le visage levé vers le ciel en riant :

-- Regarde amour, il neige !

Sasuke sourit et lui lança un peu de neige sur la tête. Naruto poussa un cri éraillé et s'exclama :

-- Sasuke !

-- Oui Tenshi ?

-- Approche…

Sasuke se colla contre le blond qui sourit et lui versa une pleine poignée de neige dans la cou. Le brun émit un cri très peu viril ( _Hiiiiiiiii !_ ) et comme deux gamins, ils jouèrent à se pourchasser dans la neige. Un moment, Naruto trébucha, entraînant Sasuke dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre et la lueur dans les yeux de Naruto se fit plus sérieuse :

-- Amour, murmura-t-il, je pense que nous sommes prêts…

-- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Demanda le brun, fébrile.

-- Je t'aime et c'est amplement suffisant comme réponse, sourit le blondinet.

Sasuke eut un sourire rayonnant et se releva, prit Naruto dans ses bras et prit le chemin du retour, refusant de le lâcher, malgré les protestations amusées de son compagnon.

Une fois dans la maison, le brun ôta rapidement leurs manteaux et les lança dans le vestibule, à l'aveuglette, franchement, rien à foutre du lieu. Il prit le blond dans ses bras, celui-ci se raccrocha à son cou et entreprit de lui laisser une belle marque au creux du cou, tandis que Sasuke entrait dans la chambre. Le brun déposa son petit ami et futur amant sur son lit et l'embrassa tendrement, se délectant de la vision de Naruto, dans des habits sexy, alangui dans leur lit. Il demanda une dernière fois :

-- Mon ange, tu es sûr de toi ?

Naruto eut un sourire très doux et murmura en réponse :

-- Fais-moi tiens.

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~** ( début du lemon ? XD )

* * *

Le premier qui dit que je suis sadique, je boude et j'arrête ma fic ! ^^

Darkel : _Commence pas à râler personne n'a rien dit !_

Je te proutte !! :P

Bisous et encore merci =)

xx

Ellewyl


	14. LEMOOOOOOOON !

HEY HEY HEY !!

Après vous avoir fait longtemps attendre ( _pourtant, 2 semaines, c'est rien, si ?_ )

Voici le chapitre 13 et le fameux lemon ! =D

( _Vous saviez que c'est le tout premier que j'ai écrit ? O__O_ )

Alors, on dit merci qui ? =P

_Darkel :_ **Moi je pense surtout que de mettre le lemon au 13 chapitre... Ça va porter malheur à quelqu'un...**

Bonne lecture *_tire la langue à Darkel_*

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Chapitre 13**

* * *

-- Fais-moi tiens.

-- A tes ordres mon amour…

Le brun l'embrassa doucement, explorant l'intérieur du blond de sa langue. Leurs deux langues jouèrent un ballet sensuel, tantôt à ciel ouvert, tantôt plus privé, cela leur importait peu tant qu'on ne les séparaient pas. Sasuke entreprit d'ôter le haut de Naruto, à l'aveuglette. Ses mains parcouraient la peau laiteuse du blond, l'explorant avidement, se délectant de ses gémissements de plaisir. La langue du brun descendit lentement le long de la mâchoire de son aimé, joua un instant avec le lobe de son oreille et descendit tendrement le long de l'épaule. Comme la fois précédente, Sasuke fit des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés de sa langue autour des tétons de Naruto. Quand il en mordilla un, Naruto se cambra, faisant par ce geste, se rencontrer leurs virilités. Deux gémissements de pur plaisir suivirent et Sasuke entreprit d'ôter le short de Naruto de manière plutôt brutale ce qui ne fut pas sans déplaire au blond qui lui, l'avait délesté de son haut.

Sasuke se redressa, se gorgeant de la vision de Naruto alangui dans les draps, les joues rouges, le souffle rauque, les yeux brillants de larmes de plaisir. Le blond se redressa à son tour, frustré que son amant ait arrêté ses caresses, l'attrapa par les épaules et se rejeta en arrière, les faisant tomber l'un sur l'autre dans le grand lit. Le brun sourit et passa ses grandes mains sur le torse imberbe du plus petit, tandis que ce-dernier lui suçotait le cou d'un air appliqué. Soudain, le brun disparu plus bas et Naruto poussa un cri quand il passa sa langue à l'intérieur si sensible de ses cuisses. Il murmura le prénom du brun dans une litanie sans fin, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, les yeux brillants de mille feux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son boxer descendre le long de ses jambes. Le brun se redressa une nouvelle fois et murmura :

-- Tu es… tu es vraiment magnifique.

-- Sa… Sasuke… GnnNnn…

Le brun eut un nouveau sourire et ôta lui aussi ses vêtements. Naruto eut un sursaut d'angoisse devant la grosseur du membre du brun. Pourrait-il l'accueillir ? Le brun le rassura et lui fit oublier toutes ses inquiétudes quand il caressa doucement le sexe du blondinet. Naruto haleta et marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles ponctuées de gémissements de plaisir. Sasuke passa sa main sur tout le membre du blond et se pencha finalement pour poser la pointe de sa langue sur le gland. Un cri aigu lui répondit. Le brun le prit lentement en bouche, enfonçant le sexe de Naruto, traçant des spirales de sa langue écoutant d'une oreille attentive les réactions de son amant. Naruto n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs. Il n'était plus capable de penser, plus capable de parler. Il était entièrement plongé dans ce bonheur que lui offrait son petit ami. Le brun déglutit pour permettre au membre de Naruto d'aller plus loin dans sa bouche et maintint fermement et doucement le blond qui inconsciemment se cambra, souhaitant aller encore plus loin. De sa main, le brun massa doucement les bourses fragiles et suçota le gland. Naruto cria et sentit monter une étrange chaleur en lui. Il cria :

-- Sa… Sasu… Je… Haaaa... Je vais…

Le blond hurla le prénom de son amant quand il sentit sa fin arriver. Le brun refusa de se retirer, voulant que son blond obtienne plus de plaisir. Il se recula néanmoins un peu, pour accueillir la jouissance du blond. Naruto relâcha doucement les épaules du brun qu'il avait griffé quand il avait joui. Le brun s'allongea à côté de Naruto, le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et accompagna son « réveil » de doux baisers sur le visage. Le blond, le visage cramoisi, les yeux encore remplis de larmes eut un sourire et embrassa passionnément le brun. Il l'attira au-dessus de lui et d'un air décidé, avec un sourire timide, il attrapa la main du brun et amena ses doigts entre ses lèvres qu'il suçota, les humidifiant le plus possible. Le brun soupira de soulagement. Si Naruto n'avait pas voulu continuer, il aurait arrêté, il se l'était promis, mais dans l'état d'excitation où il se trouvait, il était grandement soulagé. Il ôta ses doigts et posa un coussin sous les hanches du blond pour les surélever. Il passa ses doigts mouillés le long des fesses musclées du blondinet qui gémit et fit des cercles autour de son intimité, sans jamais chercher à y entrer, voulant simplement détendre Naruto. Quand il sentit le blond détendu, il enfonça lentement une phalange à l'intérieur, guetta une réaction qui ne vint pas et finit par enfoncer lentement tout son doigt. Il le bougea un peu pour habituer le blond à cette sensation et en mit un deuxième. Naruto grogna, s'agitant pour chasser l'acteur de cette intrusion. Sasuke fit un doux mouvement de cisaille et frôla une tâche qui fit hurler Naruto. Le brun sourit. Il avait trouvé la prostate. Il usa et abusa de cet amas de nerfs, prenant également son plaisir dans les cris de Naruto. Quand il mit un troisième doigt, Naruto ne s'en rendit même pas compte, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Le brun attendit encore un peu et retira ses doigts de Naruto qui grogna de mécontentement. Sasuke l'embrassa et se positionna devant l'intimité du blond. Il le regarda et le sourire qu'il vit le fit se pencher une nouvelle fois pour picorer de baisers le visage de son amant. D'un coup, il s'enfonça à l'intérieur du blond. Naruto cria de douleur devant la grosseur du membre dans un endroit si privé. Sasuke se maudit de gémir de son étroitesse alors qu'il voyait le blond souffrir devant lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa le plus amoureusement possible, le plus tendrement, pour lui faire oublier sa douleur. En se penchant, Sasuke avait facilité la pénétration et Naruto le sentit. Il leva les jambes et les enroula autour de la taille de Sasuke, enfonçant ainsi encore plus profondément le membre du brun en lui. Il donna un léger coup de bassin pour inviter le bru à continuer. Sasuke commença alors de lents va-et-vient langoureux, doux et sans heurts. Naruto gémit et toute gêne oubliée marmonna :

-- Sa… Sasuke…. S'il… te plaîîîît…

-- Que veux-tu ? dis-le moi, murmura le brun.

-- Pluu… pluuuus… HaaaaAaaa…

-- Plus quoi mon ange?

-- Pluuuus… GnnnHnnn… Vite… HaaAAAAAAA !

Sasuke avait brusquement accéléré la cadence, faisant hurler son amant. Le mouvement était rapide mais toujours doux. Naruto cria une nouvelle fois le prénom du brun et gémit :

-- Plus fort…

Sasuke cogna d'un mouvement dur la prostate de Naruto qui poussa un hurlement de pur plaisir. Sasuke se déhancha dans l'intimité du blondinet, le pilonnant à toute vitesse, gémissant lui aussi de son étroitesse, de sa chaleur et du plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient en commun. Sasuke sentit monter la jouissance de Naruto en même temps que la sienne. Il donna encore quelques coups de butoir et joui dans un cri, en même temps que Naruto. Il s'effondra sur le corps du blond qui lui attrapa les épaules, lui défendant par la de sortir de son corps.

Quand Sasuke eut repris son souffle, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que Naruto s'était endormi avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il se retira doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Il fut réveillé par un bruissement dans les draps et une absence de chaleur à côté de lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et alluma la lampe de chevet :

-- Naru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-- J'ai beaucoup… hurlé hier soir, murmura le blondinet en rougissant, alors je prends mes médicaments pour éviter une crise.

-- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-- Non, merci. J'arrive.

Le blondinet referma le sac et se redressa en grimaçant, s'appuyant contre la table de chevet et se tenant le bas du dos. Sasuke eut un sourire amusé et se leva à son tour. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bains :

-- Nous sommes un peu sales. Il faudrait nous laver, tu ne crois pas ?

-- Si, bien sûr, dit le blond en rougissant de plus belle.

Sasuke l'assit sur le tabouret de la salle de bains, ferma la porte et fit couler l'eau chaude pour leur préparer un bain chaud. Il fit couler quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles de vanille ( _Ça sent trop bon !!_ _– Chhhhhht ! T'avais promis de ne pas faire de commentaires ! _) Et versa un peu de savon pour faire des bulles [ _XD_ ]. Puis, il se retourna pour tomber face à la croupe tentante de Naruto qui avait mit une musique douce dans le lecteur CD. Sasuke l'attrapa par les hanches et Naruto se pressa contre lui, tentateur. Le brun gémit et cela fit pouffer son petit ami. Sasuke grogna et murmura :

-- Pose tes mains contre le mur.

-- Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir ? Rit son amant.

Le brun s'indigna tandis que Naruto se détachait de lui pour aller poser ses mains sur le mur, les jambes légèrement écartées, dos à Sasuke, la tête juste tournée pour pouvoir le regarder :

-- Montre-moi ça, chuchota-t-il, séducteur.

Sasuke éclata de rire, l'attrapa par les hanches, déposant une myriade de baisers sur sa nuque et ses épaules et s'enfonçant d'un geste souple à l'intérieur de Naruto qui cria, tout plaisir retrouvé. Le blond reprit sa respiration et haleta :

-- Pou… pourquoi ?

Laisse-moi répondre… à ta question mon ange, sourit Sasuke en donnant des coups de butoirs langoureux et sensuels, tu… tu n'as pas eu mal, je sais, je suis doué. Aïe ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me mordre !

-- Ne… dis pas de sottises… GnnnNnnn… et… HaaAaa… réponds-moiiiiIii…

Merci, s'indigna le brun. Je te réponds, tu as eu une telle confiance en moi, que tes muscles se sont détendus et que tu n'as pas eu mal. Maintenant, laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je suis doué !

-- Sasu… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Sasuke venait de frapper durement sa prostate. Il s'enfonça de nombreuses fois en lui, faisant hurler Naruto, touchant sa prostate d'un geste brusque, sans s'arrêter, les essoufflant rapidement. Le brun donna encore quelques coups de butoir et se retira d'un coup de Naruto qui tomba à genoux, la respiration écourtée. Le brun s'agenouilla à côté de lui avec un sourire et demanda :

-- Alors ? Tu reconnais que je suis doué ?

-- Non, souffla le blond.

-- Comment ça ? Fit Sasuke, aussi essoufflé que lui et déjà en manque de la chaleur intérieure de Naruto.

-- Si tu étais vraiment doué, tu irais jusqu'à la fin de ce que tu fais, haleta-t-il, joueur.

-- Très bien… mets-toi à quatre pattes mon amour…

Naruto sourit et s'exécuta, amusé. Voulant tenter Sasuke le plus possible, il se cambra au maximum, présentant ses fesses au brun qui aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le regardant. Le brun se laissa tomber à genoux derrière son amant et se renfonça en lui. Il le redressa, les collant tous les deux pour pouvoir attraper le sexe dressé de Naruto et le caresser au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. Le corps de Naruto ainsi dressé, avala entièrement le membre de Sasuke, les faisant crier de bonheur. Sasuke accéléra la cadence, cognant la prostate du blond à chaque mouvement. Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et bougea les hanches en même temps que son amant. La pièce était remplie de gémissements, de soupirs, de grognements, de cris et surtout de hurlements où on ne pouvait distinguer que deux choses, les prénoms des deux protagonistes.  
Sasuke accéléra encore le rythme, ses cuisses claquant contre celles de Naruto qui accéléra aussi, sentant leur fin arriver. Dans un cri bestial, les deux amants jouirent ensemble.

Il s'effondrèrent sur le carrelage humide de vapeur et reprirent leurs respirations. Plusieurs minutes après, Naruto se releva avec difficulté, les jambes flageolantes, un mal de chien ancré dans le dos. Sasuke grogna, n'ayant plus la force d'articuler une quelconque question. Naruto lui fit signe d'aller dans l'eau et sortit un instant de la pièce. Le brun s'assit dans la grande baignoire carrée, qu'on aurait pu nommer bassin et attendit patiemment que Naruto revienne. Le blond entra quelques minutes après, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Sasuke sentit son membre se redresser et essaya vainement de penser à autre chose. Naruto eut un sourire et déposa deux peignoirs sur le chauffe-serviette. Puis, il entra dans l'eau et appuya son dos conter le torse de Sasuke, assit entre ses jambes. Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son dos et pouffa :

-- Tu es infatigable dis-moi…

-- C'est de ta faute, si tu n'étais pas aussi…

-- Aussi ?

-- Si tu n'étais pas toi, si je ne t'aimais pas, si tu ne me faisais pas autant d'effet…

-- Merci amour…

Naruto se retourna à moitié et l'embrassa. Puis, sentant le membre de Sasuke durcir encore du fait de leur position, il se releva et se rassit à califourchon sur le brun, les bras autour de son cou. Sasuke ne sentant plus aucune compression sur son sexe soupira de soulagement et marmonna une excuse gênée en attrapant le savon.

Il fit mousser le produit et le passa doucement sur le corps de Naruto, lequel soupira de bien être. Il comprit pourquoi il aimait tant Sasuke. Jamais il ne faisait passer son plaisir en premier. Il veillait toujours à ce que Naruto n'éprouve que du bonheur. A ce moment précis, malgré son membre durci, il prenait en compte la fatigue du blondinet et faisait passer son plaisir d'abord en le massant doucement. Naruto ferma les yeux, le nez enfoui dans le cou du brun et ronronna de contentement. Il laissa le brun les rincer tous les deux et s'appuya sur les épaules musclées pour se redresser à moitié. Il attrapa le sexe de Sasuke et sourit :

-- Tu permets que je m'occupe de ça ?

-- Mon ange, tu es fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit juste que j'arrête de penser à toi.

-- Autant résumer ça par « je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir seul », rit le blondinet.

Le blond embrassa Sasuke en faisant glisser sa main le long du membre et le guida lentement jusqu'à son intimité. Naruto s'empala doucement sur le sexe de Sasuke en gémissant. Le brun haleta et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, l'aidant dans ses va-et-vient. Le blond se recula et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son amant, penchant la tête en arrière et murmurant son prénom. Sasuke comprit ce qu'il voulait et caressa doucement la virilité de Naruto d'une main, l'autre malaxant ses fesses. Naruto sentit le membre de Sasuke se gorger de sang dans son intimité et décida de jouer encore un peu. Il attrapa la main de Sasuke qui lui massait les fesses. Il se redressa un peu et se renfonça d'un coup sur le sexe de Sasuke, ajoutant un des doigts de Sasuke et un des siens dans son intimité. Le blond grimaça et cessa de bouger, laissant passer le pic de douleur. Sasuke qui avait hurlé quand il avait sentit Naruto s'empaler sur son membre, avait les yeux exorbités devant le geste du blond. De plus, la vision d'un Naruto haletant, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rouges et les yeux remplis de larmes, fixés dans les siens avait le don de l'exciter encore plus.

Le blond sourit et bougea son doigt, trouvant celui de Sasuke et jouant doucement avec, procurant encore plus de plaisir au brun. Au bout d'un moment de ce jeu où les deux amants jouaient avec leurs doigts, Naruto retira les doigts et regarda avec étonnement Sasuke prendre sa main et lécher ses doigts. Il sourit et fit de même. Il gémirent de concert quand le blond se laissa tomber sur le sexe de Sasuke. Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement, peinant à se distinguer avec la vapeur qu'il y avait. Naruto n'arrêta pas de se redresser, faisant sortir Sasuke pour mieux s'empaler sur lui, soupirant en sentant sa prostate frôlée et non frappée. Soudain, le blond sentit monter la jouissance pour la quatrième fois de la nuit. Son amant l'attrapa par les hanches et l'amena contre lui, pressant son membre entre leurs deux corps. Naruto hurla et accéléra ses mouvements, tandis que le brun remontait ses hanches au même rythme, s'enfonçant plus profondément en Naruto.

Il jouirent ensemble, criant le nom de l'autre. Naruto s'affaissa sur le corps de Sasuke et l'embrassa doucement. Sasuke, complètement épuisé, le prit dans ses bras et se retira doucement, l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Le blond eu un dernier sourire et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le brun le lava le plus doucement possible et l'enroula dans un des peignoirs. Il revêtit l'autre et prit le blond dans ses bras après avoir nettoyé la salle de bains. Il retourna dans la chambre et déposa son amant dans un fauteuil, le temps de mettre des draps propres sur le lit. Puis, il ôta le peignoir de Naruto et le sien et coucha son petit ami avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières et de le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**~~ Fin du Chapitre ~~**

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous as plu ?

Épilogue au prochain chapitre !!

_Darkel :_ **Jeudi... Si ses calculs sont exacts...**

... *_se retient de dire quelque chose et lance un regard noir à tout ce qui bouge et qui ne bouge pas_*

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl

PS : Reviews ? ^^


	15. Bah c'est la fin !

Coucou !!

Voici l'épilogue de cette fiction ^^

Je vous dis **merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements** et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !! ( si on arrête de me menacer ^^ )

Encore merciiii 3

Ps : Amacki : Terminale L... La galèèèère :P

Toi aussi n'est-ce pas !!

* * *

**Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour ~~ Épilogue**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Epilogue**

-- Sasuke, tu viens ?

-- Oui, j'arrive Shika !

Le jeune homme brun de vingt cinq ans regarda une dernière fois la photo d'un blond souriant et son cœur se serra. Il mit la photographie dans son sac et rejoignit son ami en courant.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Dépêche-toi, l'avion va décoller sans nous !! Et Temari ne me pardonnera pas si je ne suis pas à l'heure à Broadway !

-- Je regardais la dernière photo que j'avais de Naruto…

-- Encore ?

-- Ça remplace sa présence de le voir sur cette photographie.

-- Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes d'y penser ! Ça va aller, on est tous là.

Sasuke sourit avec tristesse et angoisse à son ami et les deux hommes coururent rejoindre l'aéroport pour prendre leur vol qu'il faillirent louper d'ailleurs.

En sortant de l'avion, ils furent surpris de voir qu'un chauffeur les attendait :

-- Bonjour, je me nomme Kankuro, Gaara-sama m'a envoyé vous conduire au théâtre.

Les deux amis sourirent, amusés. Gaara ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. En entrant dans le grand théâtre, ils entendirent des chuchotements sur leur passage, de demoiselles gloussantes mais aussi d'hommes à l'air cultivés. Shikamaru donna un coup dans les côtes de son ami :

-- Tu étais obligé de te faire remarquer ?

-- Parle pour toi ! Je te signale que moi, je ne suis pas le fiancé de Madâââme Temari, n'est-ce pas ?

-- J'espère bien, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent en voyant la danseuse étoile blonde arriver. Les gloussements des jeunes filles se reportèrent exclusivement sur Sasuke quand Shikmaru embrassa Temari. Le jeune femme eut un sourire et embrassa Sasuke sur les deux joues. Le jeune homme eut un sourire chaleureux et baissa les yeux pour détailler la jeune femme. Il les releva en s'écriant :

-- Tema ! Tu es au courant que…

Le jeune femme mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une main sur le ventre, enlacée à celle de son fiancée. Sasuke, médecin depuis peu les félicita chaudement.

La danseuse les conduisit dans les loges V.I.P. du grand théâtre et leur donna un programme avant de s'échapper pour rejoindre sa cabine. Les deux amis commencèrent à discuter.

-- Comment s'appelle leur comédie déjà ?

-- Shika ! Tu aurais au moins pu te renseigner un peu ! C'est l'histoire d'un garçon rejeté par ses amis parce qu'il aime la danse. Après un accident, il perd sa voix et s'en va rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Avec elles, il va réapprendre à aimer la danse et devenir le meilleur danseur de son époque. En étant sélectionné pour faire partie d'un grand spectacle de danse, il se rend compte que le producteur est son ancien meilleur ami et l'homme qu'il a toujours aimé en secret. Après quelques péripéties, il finit par retrouver sa voix, devenir un des plus grands danseurs de tous les temps et il finit avec l'homme qu'il aime.

-- Raconté comme ça, ça a vraiment l'air banal, je sens un peu de déjà-vu…

-- Shika !

-- Ok, ok désolé. Je sais que ce sont nos amis qui jouent cette pièce mais quand même…

-- Salut tout le monde, S'écria une voix féminine.

-- Bonsoir Ino, Sai, Emi.

-- Tonton Suke ! Tonton Shika ! S'exclama une fillette de cinq ans aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux blonds.

-- Ino, Sai et leur fille s'assirent avec les deux amis. Sasuke amena la fillette sur ses genoux et demanda :

-- Ino, tu vas mieux ?

-- Oui, ma dépression est terminée. Ça a été dur, Sakura était ma meilleure amie, et je ne lui souhaitais pas une mort si jeune…

-- Qui est mort ?

-- KIBA !!!

Les amis embrassèrent les nouveaux arrivants, soit Lee, Tenten et Kiba. Ils recommencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent. Ils se calèrent tous dans leurs sièges pour regarder la nouvelle comédie musicale présentée par le grand théâtre de Broadway : « Ma Passion, ma Voix, mon Amour »

Trois heures plus tard :

-- Finalement, elle était bien cette pièce, fit Shika en s'étirant.

-- Je te l'avais dit, déclara Ino.

-- Mais… il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? Demanda Kiba.

-- Si, où est Sasuke ?

-- Cherchez pas, moi je sais, bailla Shika, suivez-moi.

La petite troupe courut dans les couloirs, dérangeant les personnes qui sortaient de la salle, oubliant de s'excuser et atteignit les loges réservées aux danseurs. Un rire s'échappa de l'une d'entre elles. Shika fonça et ouvrit la porte. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, Sasuke était tendrement en train d'embrasser un homme blond en costume de scène, sans faire attention aux quatre autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la loge. Emi sauta sur place pour embrasser Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Temari et Naruto. Shika se tourna vers Sasuke qui était assis sur un des sièges, Naruto sur ses genoux :

-- Alors Sasuke, heureux ?

-- Je ne peux pas aller mieux, répondit le brun en souriant, j'ai mon ange, la voix de mon ange, et son sourire alors tout va bien.

-- Comment ça va Naru ? Tu reviens parmi nous ?

-- Oui, répondit le blond, on revient tous, c'était notre dernière représentation. Tu es sûr que tout va bien Amour ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger !

-- En fait, je suis en train de penser qu'il me manque quelque chose, répondit le brun en déposant un baiser dans le cou du blond.

Naruto comprit, il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

-- Pervers. Viens, on va dans ma loge, on sera tranquille. A plus tard, vous nous attendez pour manger ?

-- Oui, prenez votre temps, sourit Ino, en pouffant.

-- Moque-toi Ino, n'empêche que vous êtes tous tentés de regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

-- C'est vrai, sourit la timide Hinata.

Les deux amants rirent en choeur et sortirent presque en courant.

-- D'un côté, rit Gaara, ça fait trois mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vu…

-- C'est vrai, on ne peut pas leur reprocher d'être un peu impatients, renchérit Neji.

-- Dis maman, ils sont partis où Tonton Suke et Tonton Naru ?

-- Ils sont partis faire quelque chose qu'une enfant n'a pas besoin de savoir, répliqua sa mère, avant de demander, Au fait, vous avez vraiment terminé vos trois mois de représentations ?

-- Oui, on rentre tous à la maison, on va ouvrir tous les cinq un studio de danse.

-- C'est génial ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte que vous êtes danseurs professionnels !

-- Oui, c'est comme un rêve, sourit Hinata en caressant les cheveux de son fils endormi, blottie contre Kiba.

-- Maman !

-- Attends Emi, je parle.

-- Oui mais c'est important !

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emi ?

-- Tu m'écoutes Papa ? C'est sûr ? J'ai quelque chose à demander !

-- On t'écoute tous Emi, dit Neji.

-- C'est quoi un « pair vert » ?

* * *

**~~ FIN ~~**

* * *

ENCORE MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!

A bientôt =)

Bisous xxx

Ellewyl ^^


End file.
